A Vampire in Konoha
by ShadowStar91
Summary: Rather than being sealed at Mahora, Nagi sealed the immortal vampire in Konoha. Now becoming friends with Kushina and Minato, Eva is made godmother to a young boy. But a scheming old man takes him away until a chance encounter when the boy is five. Eva must do her best to guide young Naruto through life. But it's not easy when he awakens a set of legendary eyes. Rinnegan!Naruto/Eva
1. Chapter 00

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~Chapter 00 = Sealed~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Blue eyes opened wearily as their owner tried to remember what happened before their last closing. The eyes belonged to a girl with long blonde hair and lightly tanned skin that looked to be only ten or eleven years old. She was wearing a black frilled top in a gothic lolita style along with black leather boots and even had on a slightly torn and tattered black cape to complete the ensemble. However looks were very deceiving.

This was Evangeline A.K. Mcdowell, the mighty vampire. The Maga Nosferatu. The Undying Mage. The Queen of the Night. Mistress of Ice and Shadows. The Doll Master. No matter what name she was known by, all inspired the same feelings; fear and awe. She was an ancient shinso vampire, a day walker of unrivaled might. In reality she was over six or seven hundred years old, the exact date having been lost to her for quite some time, not that she cared. Why measure the passage of time by a year when you'll last forever? Evangeline was easily one of if not the strongest black mage in existence; past, present and future altogether. And yet she growled as she remembered what happened before she closed her eyes…

She had lost a fight.

Everything was quick to come back to her as she pieced together what had happened. She had chased down a young mage, a hero, that had caught her eye. She chased him and hounded him, even falling for the mortal somewhat. However she had eventually reached the end of his patience as he had finally fought back against her. She thought it would be easy. Here she was, a centuries old vampire with no equal, facing off against some upstart hero in his twenties. And yet the inconceivable happened; she lost. Not just lost really but was thoroughly humiliated by the young man with red hair and a tan cloak. The Thousand Master they called him, his name of Nagi Springfield being just as well known. He had saved the magical world of Mundus Magicus twice over with his power and a few companions that called themselves Ala Rubra. And yet none of that had mattered to Evangeline who had only seen what she wanted, a powerful and somewhat handsome mage that had caught her attention with his skills. Skills that completely outclassed hers despite her centuries of knowledge and experience.

"Ah, you've woken up. How ya feeling Eva-chan?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear, wasn't that how it went? Evangeline growled as she spun to face the man that had beaten her and stood. However she then noticed he was taller and looked down to see her in her child-like form.

"Why am I like this?! What have you done to me?!" She shouted, a slight English accent in her voice. The man rubbed the back of his head with a grin and motioned to her with a large wooden staff in his right.

"Well, I undid that super illusion that made you look like an adult and then I thought about what to do with you before I figured I'd bring you here!" The girl growled so he shook his finger in a slight chiding manner. "Uh uh, I should also mention I put a really powerful seal on you. You can't use your magic as long as I'm nearby. Can't have you going nuts while I try to explain things can I?" He joked. The girl didn't believe him and began to call on her magic and chant a spell. Who does he think he is to seal the great Evangeline? The vampire gaped though when something caught her immediate attention.

There was no spell.

The great ice lance she called out to run through Nagi's grinning head was absent. She chanted out her spell again to the same effect. She tried a different spell but still nothing. Evangeline was growing worried and began running through spell after spell, some not even related to attacks or combat entirely, but the result was always the same.

No magic.

He really had sealed her.

"Now now Eva-chan don't worry. It's only temporary." The man calmly explained as she gripped him by his cloak and shook him back and forth, the only thing she could do with her powers locked up. It was also the only thing Nagi was willing to let her do since she obviously couldn't hurt him in this state.

"You will give me back my powers this instant!"

"Maybe later. I should explain everything first." The girl dropped him so he sat down in a chair and motioned around them. "Haven't you noticed where we are?" Truthfully the girl had been too preoccupied with both her apparent seal and getting Nagi to lift it to notice or even care. Panning her eyes around revealed she was in an office of some kind. There was a bookshelf on one side while she had been lying on a couch across from it. Nagi was sitting in a chair in the center of the room while to his right was a desk with an even larger chair behind it. A chair with an older man wearing white robes and smoking a pipe was sitting and watching her from apparently. On his head was a four pointed hat that was white save for a red corner with the kanji for 'fire' on it.

"Okay, where are we?" She dryly asked as she had no clue where she was. It was the old man who answered first.

"You are in Konohagakure no Sato of Hi no Kuni."

"We're in the fabled third world Eva-chan!" Nagi chirped making the girl gape. To many there were only two worlds; Mundus Magicus, the world of magic and illusion that was based on a dimensional pocket set up on Mars, and its counterpart Mundus Vetus, the mundane world of mostly mortals and non-magicals of Earth. Evangeline herself was actually from Mundus Vetus, having been born in their country of England long ago as a human before the vampire curse had been inflicted on her. In all her many years, the two worlds have been the only constants. Changing yes, but constantly existing alongside her. Nothing else endured as she did. However recently she had begun hearing rumors of a third world. She paid little heed to them at first before actually attempting to use her magic to locate and travel there. Some new scenery never hurt, especially when you spent the last few centuries watching the same two change from the shadows. Yet despite her power she had not been able to reach or even find a hint of this fabled third world. As such she had dismissed it as a myth and a fools dream. And now Nagi was telling her they were in said fool's dream?

Well Nagi was a fool, that was for certain.

Still, the place the older man had said, 'Konohagakure' and 'Hi no Kuni' didn't sound familiar. In all her travels Evangeline had never encountered or heard of places by those names. If there was a third world then maybe she was in it. It would explain why she never heard of them.

"The third world?" The vampire repeated as Nagi nodded.

"Yep. This place is different in that they don't even have magic. They use a different energy source they call chakra for their spells. Technology wise they're kind of behind and culture wise they're very similar to the old Japan, even speaking the same language we know as Japanese." Nagi explained before he motioned to the other man. "This guy here is actually very important. He's one of the five strongest in the world and leader of this place and its military."

"My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and I am the Sandaime Hokage." He introduced with a nod as Eva nodded back. He was apparently powerful and at the very least Eva respected power as it was one of the few things that could interest her in her long days now. "Konohagakure, or Konoha for short, is the Shinobi village and military center of the country of Hi no Kuni. The country itself is led by a daimyo during times of piece while I lead it during times of war. As we are currently at piece, I simply lead this village to make sure our forces keep the country and village safe from minor threats. There are many countries here but there are five major powers, of which Konoha is currently on top of. The five greats as we are called are each led by a Shinobi known as a Kage, like myself. We are worldly recognized as the five strongest Shinobi currently alive and are tasked with ensuring our respective villages are kept safe and strong." The man explained while Nagi nodded along.

"And like I said, they don't use magic. They have something else and yet this old timer here is almost on par with us. I'd bet if he was in his prime he'd be able to beat us even." Nagi praised as Evangeline scoffed at the idea. She was still in denial at Nagi beating her.

"We use chakra, which is the combination of the bodies physical and spiritual energies. And unlike you who chant for you magic, we use hand symbols to release our jutsu." He explained before setting his pipe down and doing a quick three symbol sequence and then breathing out a small stream of fire towards her to demonstrate.

"That's nice, but why am I here?" The woman asked as she turned to Nagi and ignored the small fire show.

"Well, I couldn't let you keep chasing me and attacking me…" Nagi started. "So I figured I'd seal you somewhere for a few years and then come back and see if your attitude's improved. But then that brought up the question of where to seal you. I was thinking of a couple places back on Mundus Magicus but those all came with different problems like the bounty hunters and other mages after you that would put those people at risk. So then I thought, why not a place that people don't even know exists? Here in the third world, the other two are a secret known only to the five Kage, passed down from leader to leader in private. To us of the other two, the third world is a myth that nobody can reach. In reality, I discovered it by accident a couple years ago and met Sarutobi-san here and struck up a little friendship. He also owes me a favor since I saved his life when I came here last. So he's agreed to keep an eye on you here. Since nobody back in our worlds knows how to reach this one, you'll be safe from the people after you and these people will be safe from you going wild to defend yourself." Nagi explained as Eva growled.

"And if I don't want to be here?"

"Well that's why you can't leave." Nagi started as the girl growled again. "I put more than that single seal on you Eva-chan." Nagi admitted getting her to gape. "You are sealed to Konoha as a whole. You can travel up to one mile outside the village walls before you'll hit the edge and be thrown back. Also, while I'm within the village walls your powers are completely suppressed. When I'm not you're limited to around fifty percent. If the current Hokage grants permission then you can be returned to full strength for a short time."

"What's to stop me from getting that permission and then breaking your seals and going home?"

"Many many fail-safes." Nagi declared with a grin. "This seal is my masterpiece! Now, there's a couple more things I should explain before I leave and you work out living arrangements with Sarutobi-san here. First is that the seal is tied to the village in such a way that if the village is destroyed, you will lose your powers forever. So if anything happens, you'll have to help defend this place. The second is that if when I come back you're still the same as you are now then I'll just leave you here again for some years."

"How long?" Evangeline growled, knowing she'd have to play by his rules for now.

"I'll be back in fifteen years hopefully." He commented before getting up. "Anyways, I better be going. Thanks for doing this Sarutobi-san!" He chirped before waving his staff as he quickly chanted out a spell in Latin. With one last grin at the fuming blonde girl he vanished in a burst of white light.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(4 Years Later)**

"Hey Eva! Where've you been?" The blond woman stopped and turned around as a woman with violet eyes and long red hair ran up. She was wearing a green vest that was common among jonin in the village over a red battle kimono top and black pants. To her sides were a couple red weapon pouches while on her hands were fingerless red gloves. It was quite obvious to everyone that red was her favorite color.

"You need something Kushina?" Evangeline asked. As she was in the village she had her illusion up that made her appear as a tall beautiful blond in her late teens, around the same age as the girl that called out to her actually.

"No, just wondering where you've been lately. I mean, I know you can't leave the village because of… well that, but Minato and I were wondering where you've been. You haven't even been in your secluded little cottage recently." Kushina was strangely enough the vampire's first friend in Konoha, her boyfriend Minato being her second. The two had actually met on accident when Kushina got lost looking for someone near one of the villages many training grounds and stumbled upon a small cottage near the village outskirts. Wondering who it belonged to she had walked in and instantly been attacked by Evangeline. Kushina fought back until it was all sorted out and then apologized and left. Three days later she had come back asking for a spar since the mage had been such a powerful opponent. Eva had only agreed because she had been growing bored but over time Kushina had become someone she could call a friend. And then the girl had introduced her to a few of her own friends and her boyfriend so Evangeline's circle of contacts had grown from just the Hokage to include more. "So where've you been?" The red haired jonin asked and Evangeline smirked.

"I've been in my home the entire time."

"No way! Minato and I searched that place top to bottom and you were nowhere to be found!" Kushina shouted as the vampire kept up her smirk.

"It's something I've been working on for a few months and finally finished. Come by this Saturday with the annoying blond and I'll show the two of you. It's something I think the two of you will find immensely useful and enjoyable." The woman admitted before leaving as Kushina just grinned.

"You got it -ttebane!" Eva chuckled at Kushina's verbal tic. That never go old at least.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(8 Years Later)**

"You want me to be what?" Eva asked as she relaxed under the artificial sun of her time chamber. From the outside it looked like a glass ball with an island paradise diorama inside of it. However with a bit of her magic she could transport herself or others inside it where one entire day in the sphere was only a single hour outside it. She also had full access to her magic within as it was a separate pocked dimension and not part of the seal. When she first brought Minato and Kushina inside she had used her full power to slap the two around at the same time with a smile. Watching the blond scream like a little girl before teleporting away when she dropped an entire glacier on him had been extremely amusing.

"We want you to be the godmother to our soon-to-be born son Naruto." Kushina repeated as she was relaxing next to a man with spiky blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress while he had on his work clothes of a white trench coat with red flames on the bottom over the standard jonin outfit of Konoha. On the back of the trench coat were the kanji for Yondaime Hokage, a position he had reached a couple years ago at the end of the third war.

"Why me? Why not that Tsunade woman?" Eva asked as Minato sighed.

"Tsunade-sama left the village because of her pain and won't come back. If something were to happen to us, we'd want our son to be taken care of by someone that stays here in Konoha. We've already asked Jiraiya-sensei to be godfather and he's agreed to do it." The man explained before Evangeline closed her eyes and thought.

"Alright, fine. Wouldn't want the boy to grow up under that pervert. I'm surprised you turned out as well as you did under him." Eva joked with a grin as Kushina nodded.

"I know right? How that perverted bastard managed to make my husband like this without corrupting him is a miracle."

"Sensei isn't that bad…" Minato muttered while he hung his head. Evangeline and Kushina glanced at each other before turning back to him.

"What's his favorite past time?"

"What kind of books is he writing now?" Minato sweat dropped as they pointed out major flaws in his sensei before giving up that argument.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(October Tenth)**

"Why didn't you aid against the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi growled. He was sitting in the Hokage chair once more while sitting on the couch was Evangeline. "Nagi specifically told you that you were to help defend the village!"

"I was indisposed. One of my magical contraptions went slightly haywire and I used to much power subduing the problem without raising an alarm." She lied, not wanting to admit she had been relaxing in her resort for a few hours (days to her) and had only discovered the attack even happened after getting out. Sarutobi growled again but then sighed and relaxed.

"I see."

"How did Kyuubi even escape? I was under the impression that with Minato there, Kushina's seal was in no danger of breaking." Evangeline asked while the Sandaime took out his pipe and lit it.

"You mind?" He asked as she waved it off so he took a few drags before answering. "I'm unsure as to how the beast escaped from Kushina. I have a few Anbu looking over the site but they've yet to return. I'll let you know if something comes up." Evangeline nodded before changing the subject.

"I know Minato has died, he sealed Kyuubi back up into his son. What about Kushina though?"

"Dead…" The man regretfully admitted as Eva looked down. She was going to drown herself in sake when she got home, no doubt.

"And what of Naruto? They made me the boy's godmother and I promised I would watch over him if something happened to them. Where is he?" The vampire asked. Because she was looking down she missed the small flash of a grin that slipped onto Sarutobi's face before being replaced by his sorrowful look.

"The baby died, shortly after Kyuubi was placed into him. Apparently the raw demonic power of the biju was too much for he newborn. I'm sorry Evangeline." The woman nodded before standing and leaving. The reinstated Hokage let out a grin as the door closed. With Jiraiya he could just convince the man that his spy network would be more important than raising a child and then lie and say the boy would be well taken care of. Evangeline was a different matter though. She would take care of the boy and had nothing to keep her from doing so. Lying and saying he was well taken care of wouldn't matter since it was her duty as godmother. So he had to lie and say he was dead. Coupled with the deaths of Minato and Kushina she likely wouldn't realize the lie for a while if she ever did. That would ensure the boy would be his to raise into the perfect jinchuriki. A demon weapon loyal to him alone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(5 Years Later)**

Evangeline scowled as she walked down the streets heading for her home. She had just ordered the supplies she would need for a few more months and was walking down the main street of the village. She was in her illusion of a teenager so she received a few lustful looks from some of the men but ignored them as she could defeat everyone if any of them tried anything against her. The woman had been in a bad mood for the past five years. Losing her two closest friends had hurt. And then when Nagi failed to show up at his fifteen year mark her mood only grew worse. However she was drawn out of her thoughts when a little boy ran past her being chased by a few drunks calling him a demon. It was not the drunken slurs that had caught her attention though. It was the bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. In a combination and shade she hadn't seen in five years.

'_Minato?' _She thought before shaking her head. No, the man was dead. Still something didn't feel right and the boy felt familiar somehow. _'Come to think of it, Naruto would've been around that age by now…' _She mused before chasing after the drunks to find that they cornered the small boy in an alley. They made some drunken comments on her when they noticed her but she ignored them as she studied the boy. He was short with extremely bright spiky blond hair the exact same shade as Minato's. In addition to that he had the same shade of blue for his eyes, only his were more rounded like Kushina's. The boy looked like the woman with the man's hair. And if that wasn't enough of a warning the power she could sense inside him was.

Kyuubi.

The same power Evangeline had grown accustomed to sensing within Kushina was inside this boy. But that shouldn't be possible. If the demon was sealed into Naruto and then Naruto had died then Kyuubi would be out of the world for another couple years at least. Unless… Evangeline scowled as she quickly came to the conclusion that more was at work here than she knew. However it would have to wait as the drunks were advancing on the boy. Even at her lowest and most vile point the woman never harmed a child. She quickly chanted a spell to put him to sleep before chanting another that caused spears of ice to form behind her.

It would be an hour later she laid the sleeping boy down in the guest room of her cottage and set someone over him to watch him. She also confirmed it was Kyuubi in the boy. Tomorrow, she would have her answers. And if things were what she thought, then Sarutobi was going to pay.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Authors Note: **This is a story I thought up a while ago while chatting with a X009 over a couple ideas to his own story. What was weird was we weren't talking about Negima at all. He was just asking for my opinion on what has become his 'Jinchuriki of the Six Paths' story and I offered some before something popped into my head and I asked him for opinions on this. Then when I put out my small '_Idea's I'd like Opinions On' chapters on my profile, this was the idea that was also most well received and asked for. Now that I can type more I decided I'd do it._

_The story is unique because any story I read, pure Negima or crossover with anything, always has Eva at Mahora. If the story takes place in the Negima universe then she always remains sealed in Mahora or gets released but then decides to stay at the school instead of going out with everyone. And if the story takes place in whatever universe they crossed Negima with, it's never Eva. Negi, Nagi or someone else always travels to the new world and gets to have all the fun. She's my favorite Negima character but she gets so little screen time during the best arcs of the Negima storyline. Well not here. This time, Eva gets to have fun somewhere new. The key premise of the story is literally this simple, Evangeline is sealed in Konoha instead of Mahora. She became friends with Kushina and Minato and was even named Naruto's godmother but thanks to some trickery by Sarutobi she never knew about him until he was five. Now that she's found him though she'll be in his life like she should've been and things will change._

_This is also my first fic where Sarutobi is actually a bad guy. Kakashi will be as well while Danzo will be a good guy, just rather strict and ruthless in his methods. I haven't decided on Orochimaru yet but rest assured that Jiraiya and Tsunade will also be good guys. Oh, and Sasuke will remain a good guy. He will not go emo-revenge-obsessed like the canon Sasuke has. As good of a villain as the guy makes, I've always preferred him as a good guy or killed off so I don't have to read the 'revenge' rants he gives. Canon does that enough._

_Power-wise, Naruto is going to get the Rinnegan before becoming a genin and be extremely strong. This is my Rinnegan!Naruto and God-like!Naruto fic. If you don't like it then don't read it. Eva is going to curb stomp just about everyone in the Shinobi world so how would it make sense if Naruto couldn't do the same to his peers and then eventually his elders when he'll be her apprentice? Naruto's skill set is completely decided already as I'll be making him fight somewhat differently than all the other Rinnegan Naruto's do. Most seem to focus on the gravity powers as that was the strongest power Pain/Nagato showed outside of raising the dead or the full elemental affinity the eyes grant. But here, Naruto will actually rely on his gravity as a secondary ability to his main fighting style. I hope you'll all enjoy how I play it out._

_As for romance, the pairing is Naruto/Evangeline. I may make it Naru/Eva/one other if I feel like it but for now it's Naru/Eva only._

_There will be a couple appearances by other Negima characters but it won't happen until just before Shippuden years and even then it's already decided who and why. This story is going to take a major shift after the search for Tsunade arc so look forward to that._

_Oh, and one last thing. I need a single Latin translation so if anybody could help me there it would be great. I need it before chapter 3 of this story so as soon as possible would be nice!_

_If you have any questions then feel free to review or PM me. Till next time!_


	2. Chapter 01

**Shadow Phoenix: **Gender-bend Sasuke? Ugh… NO. I'm okay with reading gender-bend fics that others write up occasionally so long as they never try to 'hide' the change. Like in femNaruto stories, everyone had to have known Naruto was a girl and there was never any hiding as a boy involved. When the gender-bend is written that way, I can enjoy the story so long as the writing is good. A 'hidden' gender-bend pisses me off and is extremely retarded in my mind. Also, while I can handle reading them if they're good enough, that doesn't mean I'll write them I will never write any story with a gender-bend character outside of Haku because even after it's been revealed I still swear that's a chick.

**kurokamiDG: **I had Nagi confirm that the 'third world' aka the Naruto world doesn't have magic, just as the first 'two worlds' aka the Negima worlds don't have chakra. How would Naruto learn Eva's most powerful spell if he can't use the energy to cast it? So no, Naruto won't be learning any magic. He'll get stronger through Shinobi means under Eva and a couple others.

**sh8ad8ow: **Why wouldn't Naruto go for any of the Rookies because he was raised by Eva? Now I'll admit it's not actually going to happen, I'm just curious to your reasoning as to why. Also…Shizuka… she's that fillar girl from the 'all Kunoichi village' right? In that case it's a never. I **HATE **the fillars and refuse to use any of them. I'd rather make my own original arcs than ever use a single fillar.

**Animeguy1101: **I know I should've gotten a laptop sooner but you can' change the past. Still, I like updating a lot more frequently since I can just keep typing and put things up whenever I feel like it. Anyways, the main reason I'm having it take place in the Naruto world is because of exactly what you pointed out, just about any worthwhile crossover in this section is always in the Negima world. This gives me originality. The reason I'm keeping the pairing down to an at most of two is because again, I get originality. It's also because I'm against writing harems since I feel they're disgraceful to women in general. You will never see those happen in real life so why do people think they're possible everywhere else?

And I wouldn't mind helping out with your ideas. I mentioned in the authors note how I was talking to X009 and to be honest, we're still chatting about ideas to our stories. Hearing what others are thinking of helps me think up new ideas myself when I get stuck in my own stories.

**GrevousHollow: **Hiruzen was evil when Nagi was around he just never had a reason to try and get the man since Nagi had made it clear he was only passing through before. And yes, getting Eva as an extra deterrent was a very good thing for him. As for suggesting Chachamaru, that I'm going to have to shoot down. The Naruto world doesn't have the technology level to make Chachamaru in the first place so she won't be in the story. Chachazero will, but that's because Eva had the little doll when she was first sealed and I saw no reason to take her away. Plus I saw so many hilarious situations involving the little bloodthirsty creation that I just had to put her in.

**GodShadowEX: **A good review is one thing, constructive criticism is one thing, openly insulting me because of my personal likes and dislikes is another and is just retarded altogether. So I like Hinata and Sasuke, so what? You don't like them, that's your choice. Only retards try and shout and yell when another person doesn't like the same thing and force their views on another. (Well, retards and religious people anyways.) To be honest, I don't like how Hinata would stalk Naruto. Instead I like her because of how she would struggle through her clan issues and her confidence problems to try and gain the affections of the person she loved and respect of her family. It took a hell of a lot of courage to not only jump into a sure-death situation and confess to her love just to protect him. Is she perfect? No but if she was then she wouldn't be interesting and I wouldn't like her. As for Sasuke, once he fought Itachi and Obito/Tobi got to him, I stopped liking him. When he was still in Konoha I liked him because he was the Anti-Hero of the series. The one who does the right thing, not because it's right but because it suits him. Like Vegeta in DragonBall Z. But when he left the village he started to fall in my opinion and after his fight with Itachi I just started disliking him altogether. That's why here, I'll be keeping Sasuke how I liked him; a good guy with a few family and arrogance issues. If you don't like it, then go read a bashing fic and don't leave retarded reviews on my stories.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~Chapter 01 = Revelations~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes as the sunlight came through the window and disturbed his sleep. He tried turning over but still couldn't sleep. Finally he opened his eyes with some reluctance before noticing something. The bed he was in was very soft and the blanket over him was warm and fluffy. Those were not things the hated child of the orphanage had. The spiky haired blond opened his bright blue eyes and rubbed the last of the sleep out of them before looking around. He was in the middle of a rather large bed that was covered in black sheets while hanging from the bedposts were a couple black curtains that were currently pulled back and letting the bright light of the sun in. Speaking of, the sunlight was coming in from a window to his right while under the window was a desk with his clothes folded neatly upon it. To the other side of the room was a dresser while straight across from him were two doors, one closed and the other slightly open to reveal it went to a private bathroom.

The blond lifted the covers to see that he had a small bandage over the wound he had gotten the previous night. He frowned before he thought back to last night, hoping for some clues as to who could've taken him to their home or helped him.

_~Previous Night~_

_Naruto Uzumaki was always a happy individual. Despite the hate that just about everyone gave him, his Oji-san and a couple nice people at a food stand always had nothing but smiles for him. The blond lived at the village orphanage as he was one of the parentless from the Kyuubi attack five years ago like many others. However, just because he was like everyone else didn't mean he was treated like they were. For some reason he couldn't explain, everyone hated him. He was always the last to get food and sometimes only managed to get scraps, he was given the worst of clothes or other items, and was told he couldn't play with other kids. He never knew why but still smiled on thinking people would like him in time. Since he was rarely ever watched he could sneak away from the orphanage to explore the city, something he did quite often. He was still given glares everywhere he went but let it go._

_Last night had been more fun than his previous runs through the village simply because there had been more to see. The Kyuubi festival held yearly on October tenth was in a week and people were already setting everything up for it. Naruto had nothing but a grin on his face as he ran around and saw people setting up stalls for food, areas for games, and a couple stages for plays and shows. Naruto had been so caught up in his wonder that he had forgotten to head back to the orphanage for the night. It didn't bug the boy though. He had done so before and stayed a night away from the place. He never liked it but he didn't mind and the orphanage patrons didn't seem to care either as they hardly noticed he was gone._

_Since Naruto was staying out all night he had kept seeing the sights in the village before happening to come across a bar. The boy didn't enter as it had a strange smell coming from it he didn't like but hearing the cheers and shouting from inside he peeked his head over a window sill to look inside. There had been multiple men and woman, some civilian and others Shinobi, all drinking what he noticed was the source of the smell he didn't like. A few angry men in one corner had noticed him and pointed him out before they started shouting at him. Naruto dropped away from the window and started walking away when they came out of the bar and kept yelling at him. Naruto didn't know what they wanted but was quick to run when they tried to grab him. Fight or flight instincts in every living being screaming to run and avoid the danger. So the almost five year old boy had run for it with the angry drunks starting to chase after him. As they ran, more people saw the boy getting chased and rather than help a small defenseless child they cheered the men on, a couple even joined the group. Eventually Naruto took a turn and immediately realized he made a mistake._

_He had run into a dead end._

_The boy had spun around and fearfully looked at his pursuers that had caught up and blocked off the exit. One punched him to the ground as they all began screaming at him for 'being a demon' and 'killing the Yondaime'. The blond didn't know what they were talking about and was terrified. One man pulled out a knife and slashed Naruto's side, making him curl into a ball clutching the wound in pain. As the mob descended on them a voice got the there attention._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" The drunks had stopped and turned to face the person who interrupted them as even Naruto peaked his head out of the ball he had curled himself into to see. The person who shouted was a all woman in her late teens with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black dress. She eyed the drunks for a moment before looking at Naruto intently. Her eyes widened momentarily before she narrowed them and turned her attention back on the adults that had been tormenting him. "I said what the hell are you doing?"_

"_Just taking care of the local demon problem cutie." One man slurred out, staring at he in lust like many of the others were._

"_The only demons I see are the ones okay with hurting a child." She growled back as the men actually looked offended by her comment._

"_Don't let the demon's disguise fool you." Another answered as one shouted about how they were going to be heroes for taking care of the demon problem. "Tell ya what, if the demon scares you then we can keep you safe honey." He offered as she growled._

"_Boy, you're going to go to sleep right now. This is not something you want to see." The woman commanded with a glance at Naruto. Without waiting for an answer she chanted something out and pointed at him. The boy's eyes began to feel heavy as he struggled to stay awake. The last thing he saw before passing out was the woman chanting some more words he didn't understand as large spikes of ice formed behind her._

"That pretty lady saved me…" Naruto muttered before touching the wound to surprisingly feel no pain. He pulled the bandage off to see nothing more than a scratch so he poked it again wondering where the wound had gone. Eventually he shrugged before looking around. "Did she bring me to her house to?" He asked out loud, not expecting answer.

"Yeah she saved you and brought ya home whiskers. I didn't know master liked strays though." So naturally when he go one the boy jumped in fright before looking around wildly for the source of the small voice. "Down here, by your clothes whiskers." Naruto looked to where the voice indicated to see something he had overlooked before, a small doll. The doll had large eyes and short green hair and was wearing a black dress similar to the woman who had saved him the night before with a white ribbon tied around her neck in a large loop around the front. Naruto stared at the doll for a moment when its mouth moved. "Hiya whiskers!" It chirped. Naruto reacted how many would react to seeing a talking doll after having a traumatic experience.

He screamed and jumped off the bed, away from the source of his shock.

"Yo-you-you can t-t-talk!" He shouted as he peaked over the bed to see the doll laughing at him with a large grin.

"You're funny whiskers!" She chirped as Naruto noticed the voice was that of a young girl. "Why're you so scared of little ol' me? I don't got anything to hurt you with." The doll asked as Naruto got back onto the bed and crawled over to the other side to get a closer look at the doll.

"I'm not scared!" The boy pouted as he didn't like being made fun of by a toy. It was quite obvious he was afraid though as he wouldn't get any closer to the talking figurine. "You just surprised me and all." He boasted as the doll just laughed.

"Whatever whiskers. Get dressed, I'm supposed to lead ya to master once you got up." The blond shakily took his clothes and ran to the bathroom, not wanting to change in front of the strange little toy. A couple minutes later the boy came out tapping the spot where his clothes had been repaired as the hole from his slash wound was gone. Naruto stopped in front of the doll and stared at it for a moment.

"Okay, where's this master of yours?"

"I can't move whiskers. You've gotta pick me up so I can lead you to her." The doll shot back as Naruto gently picked her up, but still held her away from him, much to the dolls' amusement apparently. "You know I'm not gonna hurt ya whiskers. I don't even have any of my knives to stab you with!" She chirped happily.

Like that comment helped anything.

Seeing how Naruto was still staring at the doll in fear even as he held it she sighed. "Just spin me around so I can see where we're going and I'll lead ya to master." Naruto did as she ordered before following her directions out of the room into a hallway. As Naruto walked down the hall and then down a flight of stairs he saw that it was a rather plain but nice two story house. There weren't any pictures along the walls or any defining characteristics other than the occasional shelf housing more dolls, though none of them spoke much to Naruto's silent relief. Eventually he came to a small kitchen area where a young girl that looked to be ten or eleven was sitting cross legged at a table drinking tea while going over the pages of a book and muttering to herself. "Hiya master! Whiskers is up!" The doll chirped. The girl looked up and grinned before motioning for the boy to set her doll down next to the book.

"I see Chachazero brought you like I told her to." She commented as Naruto set the doll down and looked the girl over. She had long blond hair that went down her back in waves as well as blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress with light blue and yellow accents in a gothic lolita style as well as being barefoot. Naruto just took the chair across from her before motioning to the now identified Chachazero.

"Yeah. Kinda weird seeing a talking doll though." He commented as she waved it off like it didn't matter.

"I made her years ago." She quipped before staring at Naruto with a serious gaze, as if he were a puzzle for her to unravel. "Now boy, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Afterwards I'll decide what to do with you." The boy tilted his head to the side in confusion as she spoke before asking his own questions.

"Well okay but where's the pretty lady that helped me last night? I wanna thank her for helping me. She'd be your nee-chan right?" He asked as the girl smirked and pointed to herself.

"I'm the one who helped you last night boy." She told him as Naruto stared at her for a second before he started laughing, much to her annoyance. "What's so funny?"

"You can't be her! She was really pretty and tall and stuff. You're barely older than me!" He laughed as even Chachazero got a laugh out of his response. The girl grit her teeth before snapping her fingers and vanishing in a flash of white light. When it cleared the woman from last night was sitting in her place.

"I told you, I'm that woman. I use this form when I leave the house because people won't take me seriously otherwise." She explained as Naruto apologized and she reverted to her child form in another flash. "You aren't the first to make that mistake…" She sighed before shaking her head. "Anyways, my questions. First, what's your name?" She asked as Naruto grinned and jabbed a thumb to himself.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The girl narrowed her eyes and muttered something under her breath that he couldn't catch before she spoke up with her next questions.

"How old are you and who're your parents?" Naruto smiled at the first question before his expression dropped into a frown at the second.

"I'll be five on the Tenth… and I don't know my parents. I'm an orphan. Oji-san told me they died in the Kyuubi attack when I was born but he won't say who they are. He says they were really strong but had a lot of bad people after them so if I was told they'd come after me too." Naruto explained as the girl growled making him look at her in confusion, though he was ignored.

"That lying old monkey! I'm going to kill that son-of-a-bitch! Next time I see him I'll freeze his ass and shatter him into dust!" She shouted as she got up and started stomping around the kitchen in her anger. Naruto sat in his seat, slightly scared as the girl was leaking some killing intent while Chachazero grinned from hearing her master talk about eviscerating the Hokage in multiple ways. Such a bloodthirsty little doll. Eventually the girl calmed down before something came to her attention. "Wait a minute… boy, who's this Oji-san you mentioned?"

"The old man in white with the funny hat."

"Funny hat?" She asked for clarification and Naruto scrunched his face up in thought.

"You know, kind of like a box lid. It's white except one corner is red and has this mark on it." He described as the boy waved his hands around to try as if it would help her know who he was talking about. The girl recognized the description and growled making the boy flinch.

"THAT FUCKING BASTARD!" She screamed as Naruto held his hands up in fear, like it would help if she did decide to attack. Seeing his reaction the girl calmed down and sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you boy. I am going to hurt your Oji-san though for lying to me five years ago."

"What? You can't hurt Oji-san! He's the only one that's nice to me." Naruto cried out and the girl looked to him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she took her seat again and Naruto looked down before shaking his head.

"Why should I tell you? You wanna hurt Oji-san! I don't even know who you are lady!" Naruto shouted as he gave her his best glare. Not that it affected her, she'd seen worse from people far stronger than a five year old with no combat skill. Much much worse. However he did have a point. She may have saved him last night and taken him into her home but she had yet to introduce herself and here she was asking all about him. It was rather rude now that it was pointed out to her.

"My apologies boy, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Evangeline A.K. McDowell." She stated before deciding to have a bit of fun with the younger boy. "And I'm a vampire." The boy's reaction did not disappoint as he instantly paled and fell from the chair in his haste to get away from her as both she and her doll laughed. It had been five years since she had something to laugh about. It felt nice.

"A vampire?!" Naruto fearfully chirped. Oh he heard the stories. Some of the older kids at the orphanage told them at night to scare the younger ones. Stories about super powerful beings stronger than the Kages that drank blood and could turn into bats and walk through shadows. They supposedly could hypnotize people better than any genjutsu and turn people into vampires themselves by draining them of all their blood. To say the five year old was terrified to meet a real one was putting it mildly. "S-s-s-s-stay back!" He cried as he crawled back on the floor. Eva just laughed some more before shaking her head.

"You can come closer boy, I already said I'm not going to hurt you and I meant it." She told him. He stopped moving away but didn't come any closer back to the table so Evangeline sighed and got off her chair before walking over to him where she stood over him. "Look, if I really wanted to hurt you or drink your blood or any of that other stuff, wouldn't I have done it by now?" She pointed out. Naruto had to admit she had a point so when she grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet he didn't run but followed her back to the table. "Now listen, the man you call Oji-san, he lied to me five years ago about something very very important. It was something I was asked to do by two of my closest friends. However he told me that I couldn't do it and I believed him because I was depressed since my friends had just died in the Kyuubi attack."

"Like my parents!" Naruto chirped as she nodded.

"Yes. Now what I'm about to say will shock you and I doubt you'll believe me so allow me to explain first. You see, I'm not really some little girl like I look. I'm hundreds of years old because I'm a vampire. I have many powerful abilities that I may show you later. Because of this, my friends asked me to take care of their child should something happened to them. When they died during the Kyuubi attack, I asked the old man about that child so that I could do as they asked and take care of it. He however told me the child also died in the attack. I was so sad my friends had died, I didn't look into it and just accepted what he said. He had never lied to me before so I had no reason to think he would then." Eva explained as Naruto nodded along to show he was following her. Seeing that Eva let out a small smile before pointing at him. "When I saw you last night it made me think of my friends since you look like them. And you're name and age match theirs." His eyes widened as she nodded to confirm his thoughts. "You, Naruto, are the boy I was supposed to take care of. I'm your godmother." The boy had tears in his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when there was a loud knocking on the door that disturbed them. Eva narrowed her eyes as she recognized the chakra of the one at the door. "Naruto I want you to hold Chachazero and go stand over there." She ordered as she pointed off to the side. "I'm going to cast a spell that will make you invisible so I need you to be quiet. No matter what you hear or see you must be quiet understand?" She asked as the boy nodded and picked up the doll, holding her close as he wasn't thinking about her earlier remarks about stabbing, caught up in Eva's admission and orders.

The blond walked over to the side where Eva chanted under her breath before pointing at him. Naruto felt like someone just put a blanket over him and looked down just to gasp. "Cool…" He whispered as he could no longer see himself. Eva glared for a second as she got up.

"Quiet!" She hissed before heading down the hall to the door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(1 Hour Earlier)**

"We found them like this Hokage-sama." A white haired Anbu with a dog styled mask commented. The old Hokage sighed as he looked into the alley to see around ten men all impaled on spikes of slowly melting ice. All were civilians and all were dead, there blood forming puddles beneath them. A couple were impaled into walls but the rest were simply driven to the ground by the large light blue spike through their chests. "Witness reports of last night say these men were chasing the demon brat around before there were a few screams and the brat was carried away by a blond woman. We think the demon finally lashed out and killed them sir." The Anbu spoke, obvious hatred in his voice whenever he mentioned the 'demon brat'. Sarutobi sighed and shook his head.

"No Kakashi, this was not his doing."

"Sir?" He asked for further explanation as the man gestured to the ice.

"Tell me, do you feel any chakra in that ice? Demonic or otherwise, can you sense anything from it? Use you're Sharingan if you wish." The man pointed out as the Anbu moved his mask aside to reveal a face with only one eye. From the nose down as a mask while his left eye was covered by his headband that had a metal plate on it with a spiral leaf mark. Gripping the headband he lifted it up to reveal a red eye with three black tomoe circling the pupil.

"I don't sense or see any chakra Hokage-sama. How is that possible?"

"Because this wasn't the work of Kyuubi, Naruto, or any Shinobi. There's only one person in Konoha that uses ice. And she's also the only person without chakra as well. She did this and I have an idea why, especially if these men were chasing Naruto as you said." When Kakashi turned to him for an explanation the aged Kage shook his head. "The person I am speaking about is an A-rank secret of Konoha that I don't feel you need to know about. For now, I want you to clean the alley up. Identify the men and inform any required parties. Simply tell them it was a murder and that the suspect has been put to death but say nothing about who it is or that they were chasing Naruto. I don't want this getting out to any more than it already has."

"Yes sir. What about the woman you mentioned?"

"I will go speak with her myself. If Naruto was truly involved then this needs to be handled in a very specific way that I must do myself. Now get to work." He ordered before vanishing in a Shunshin (Body Flicker) as Kakashi got to work with the other Anbu with him at clearing the bodies and blood away.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Evangeline." Sarutobi greeted with a nod and small smile as she opened the door, disguised in her adult form as a precaution in case someone else was with the man. It wouldn't do to show her real appearance to anybody she didn't trust with it or already knew after all. "May I come in? I need to speak with you about something." The woman scoffed but allowed him in as she began to walk down the hall to her kitchen area. Sarutobi followed and closed the door behind him as he sat down at her table and she reverted to her real form.

"What's this about Sarutobi?" She asked, knowing exactly what it was about and wanting to hear it from his own mouth first. She also made sure that the invisible Naruto and Chachazero were behind him from where they were sitting so that she could keep an eye on them. Since she cast the spell it was obvious she could see through it. The girl hopped back into her seat as Sarutobi crossed his arms on the table with a small sigh.

"Last night a group of men were apparently killed. They were discovered impaled on spikes of ice that had no chakra residue at all. As the only ice user in Konoha as well as the only user of a non-chakra energy, it's quite obvious you're either the culprit or had a hand in it via some other manner. I merely wish to know what happened that made you impale them." He told her as she studied his face with narrowed eyes before answering.

"Quite simple really, they were chasing a young boy with the intent to kill him. Even at my lowest and darkest point I never willingly harmed or went after children. It angered me so I killed them to protect the boy." She explained as Sarutobi nodded with a small smile.

"I thank you then for stopping them. Had they been discovered by my Shinobi then the punishment would have been the same." The man thanked before changing topics. "Incidentally, what happened to the child?" He asked.

'_And here we go.' _The vampire thought before answering. "I put him to sleep before killing them so he wouldn't see the obviously traumatic slaughter I committed. I then brought him here and applied what little healing I know to remove the bruises and cut he had received from the mob before I arrived. I then let him sleep." She explained truthfully before shrugging her shoulders. "He's still in bed at this very moment." She lied as Sarutobi nodded.

"Thank you for sparing him that grisly sight. Would you mind if I saw the boy? Perhaps I may recognize him and can have him taken to his family." He offered as Evangeline narrowed her eyes.

"You mean his dead parents?" She growled as he adopted a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" The man asked for clarification as Evangeline growled.

"Cut the bullshit Sarutobi. You think I wouldn't recognize the boy on sight? Spiky blond hair of that exact shade with bright blue eyes? Outside of myself the only people with that combination in Konoha are the Yamanaka and this wouldn't have happened if the boy was theirs. No, he's _their _son. He's the godson you told me died five years ago." She accused as the man narrowed his eyes.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. That child died, just as I said that day." He calmly told her as she slammed a hand on the table.

"I said to cut the bullshit!" She shouted. "You still want to deny it? Then deny the beast within him! Deny the fact his name is Naruto, the exact name they told me their son would be called! Deny that his surname is Uzumaki, just like his mother Kushina!" She shouted as the man kept up his gaze on the smaller figure. "That boy is my godson Sarutobi and you will not deny it! My only question is why did you keep him from me?" The Hokage was silent as she glared at him before he shook his head.

"You never should've left your home last night Evangeline." He muttered as she growled. "Yes it's true. That boy is Naruto Uzumaki, your godson. I lied to you that night for the greater good of Konoha." He admitted as the girl began to shake in her rage at Sarutobi. "You see, Kushina never became the weapon she was meant to be, interference from my students and Minato ensured it. However with Naruto there was another chance. I told his godfather that the boy was being well taken care of and that his spy network was more important so he accepted it and hasn't even laid eyes on the boy. You however are different. There was nothing keeping you from raising him so I lied to you. You were so devastated by the loss of Minato and Kushina that you accepted it without question and ignorantly left the boy to me. I decided I would have him raised in a specific way to ensure his loyalty to me so that when he was trained he would be the weapon his mother was meant to be. A perfectly loyal and subordinate jinchuriki that would only obey me." Sarutobi declared as Evangeline was silent in her chair, practically snarling at the man as she glared at him.

"And how would you do that?" The man smirked and gestured towards the door.

"As you saw the villagers wanted to harm him. I informed them of his status as a jinchuriki but not of his parentage, ensuring none of them would honor his father's wish to see him as a hero and would instead see him as the demon. They would hate and scorn him and then I would come in, the one source of kindness in his life. It would give me his undying loyalty. And then when he was older he'd be trained to be the ultimate Shinobi. And yet throughout it all I'd ensure I was continually the only one to be kind and caring to him. At the end of it all he'd be willing to do anything I asked and if he ever discovered my plans he wouldn't believe them and adamantly continue to follow me." Sarutobi gloated before narrowing his eyes on her. "And that is why you shall hand the boy over to me."

"Like hell I will." She growled. "I am his godmother and I will take care of him as I promised his parents. You stopped me from doing so five years ago Sarutobi but there is no way in hell I'm going to allow you to twist their legacy into your puppet!" The man growled as she smirked. "Oh, and if you try and force it then I will kill you and anyone you send. Do not forget that in your age I am more powerful than you, even restricted by the seal as I am. I am currently the most powerful person in this village and can take on the entire Shinobi force at once and still have enough energy afterwards to laugh and dance over your corpses!" She taunted as the Kage pointed at her.

"So long as you are within Konoha you are to obey me and I demand you hand Naruto over!"

"I am not one of your tools to command mortal!" Eva shot back as she stood and began to leak her magic into the air, even as Sarutobi flared his chakra against her. "I may be trapped in Konoha with restricted powers but so long as the village stands I am free to do as I please! The only way you will ever overpower me would be to slaughter your village to activate the seal and strip me of my own! But you won't do that will you? One jinchuriki or your entire village; take your fucking pick!" She ordered him as the man stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over.

"This isn't over." He growled as Eva narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of my house." Sarutobi glared at her for a moment before turning and storming out of the house, the walls shaking as she slammed the door shut behind him. Evangeline sighed and sat back down before looking over to where Naruto was standing to undo her illusion. However the boy was not standing as he had been but instead was on his knees as he clutched Chachazero to his chest, tears freely falling from the revelations he had just learned of. "Naruto…" She muttered as she got up and walked over to him. The boy didn't respond so she gently wrapped him in a hug. "You okay?"

"He-he lied t-to me." The boy stuttered out between his sobs. The boy leaned into the embrace as Eva patted him on the head to try and calm him down and make him stop crying. "I-I thought th-that he c-cared about me."

"I'm sorry Naruto but it wouldn't have been right to keep that from you. I don't think you would've believed me had I told you either." The boy shook his head as he knew he probably wouldn't have before hearing it from the man himself. Naruto likely would've reacted just as Sarutobi said and rejected the accusations and believed in his 'Oji-san' completely. "Listen Naruto, you're going to stay here now okay? I'll make sure you're safe and fed and everything. Okay?" The boy nodded so she drew him to his feet before leading him back to the bedroom. "Just go back to sleep for now okay? We'll talk more once this has all sunk in more got it?" The boy crawled under the covers as Eva took Chachazero from him and placed the doll on her shoulder. Naruto muttered a thank you that made Eva smile slightly before she left the room as he fell asleep, mentally exhausted from having everything he knew thrown upside down.

"Master? What do ya plan to do about the old monkey?" The doll asked as Eva frowned.

"For now, nothing. He's going to make an attempt here and there to recover Naruto, try to recondition him to his liking. So for now I'll be staying here and protecting the boy." She stated as Chachazero tilted her head to the side.

"Then what about after huh? You just gonna let the kid stay here forever?"

"Well yeah kind of." She admitted before shrugging lightly. "I'll also teach him things and how to fight. No doubt he'll want to be strong like his parents once I tell them who they were. I'll also need to do it so that he can protect himself against Sarutobi's minions when they come after him and I'm not around. He'll need to learn how to defend himself." Chachazero nodded as Evangeline continued. "I'm also going to try and get in contact with the pervert before Sarutobi can. No doubt the bastard will lie to Jiraiya and say the boy was kidnapped or something along those lines. The man needs to know the truth before he can be turned against me so that he can help me protect Naruto and train him. Humans here don't have magic after all. And I don't have chakra so I can't help him in that regard."

"How're ya gonna do that?" The doll asked as Eva smirked when an idea came to her.

"By going through someone that hates Sarutobi as much as I do right now." She declared before setting the doll down. "Give me a few minutes then I'll fill you up so you can run an errand for me. I have a letter to write." She told the doll before walking off to her study as Chachazero bounced her head back and forth.

"I hope I get to stab something!" She called out after her master.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It wasn't until that night Naruto woke up. As soon as he did the morning's events rushed to his mind and he let out a choked sob. His Oji-san was just using him, he apparently had a young looking old vampire as a godmother, and said vampire was friends with his parents that he didn't even know the identity of. Holding back the tears Naruto got out of bed and wandered around until he came to the kitchen where Eva was brewing some tea for herself. Noticing the blond she gestured to the table. "Just wait a moment. You hungry or anything?" She asked as his stomach growled in response. The boy sheepishly chuckled as she sighed. "Just like Kushina." She muttered before hopping over to her fridge and grabbing a some leftovers to warm up for him.

"Um… thank you." Naruto started. She hummed in response to show she was listening as Naruto kept talking. "For taking care of me last night. And right now too."

"You're my godson Naruto. I promised your parents I would and while I'm a few years late I plan on honoring that promise." She replied before pouring herself some tea as well as giving the boy a glass. Naruto thanked her and took a sip before setting it down.

"Could… could you tell me about them?" He asked as Eva stopped her small bit of cooking and glanced at him from where she was.

"About your parents?" She asked for clarification.

"Y-yeah." The girl shrugged before heating up the plate of pasta and bringing it over to him.

"Well first off, you look almost exactly like your father, though your face is shaped more like your mothers. Although neither of them had the whiskers like you do. I have an idea as to where those came from but I'll get to that later. You mother was a beautiful woman with long red hair and violet eyes named Kushina Uzumaki. She was a bit of a tomboy in that she acted like one of the guys and never bothered with the 'girly' things like flowers or make up. She just wanted to have fun and loved to play pranks or spend time with her friends. Her favorite food in the world was ramen and she had never been happier than the day she found out she was pregnant with you." Naruto smiled at the description as Eva took a sip of her tea. From what it sounded like to the boy, he was just like her. His favorite food was also ramen and he loved to play pranks as well.

"How about my dad?"

"Your father was Minato Namikaze. He was serious, determined and loyal. He always thought things through and would have an answer to any problem that came up. He was also completely whipped by Kushina and would do whatever she said. I don't think he ever won an argument between them." The vampire mused as Naruto chuckled. "Both of them were Shinobi too. Your mother was a very powerful jonin while your father was the Yondaime Hokage."

"D-dad was the Yondaime?" The boy gasped out. The Yondaime was his hero for many reasons. He was the hero of the third war, the one who defeated the Kyuubi, the supposedly strongest Kage in history outside of the Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju. Eva just nodded at the boy's shocked expression so he grinned. "Wow…"

"It didn't matter much to me. I met them before they became that strong and I could always beat them when we would spar. Plus I'm not part of the village's Shinobi force so the position your father held didn't do anything for me. It just cut down on some of the time he could spend with his wife and friends since he'd be busy in the office more often than not. Kushina would usually whine about that but was still proud of him for achieving his dream." Eva explained as Naruto smiled before looking to the centuries old girl with an intense stare.

"Could you teach me?" He asked and she raised a brow. She wanted to hear him say it as she knew exactly what he was asking, she had expected it.

"Hmm? Teach you what?" She asked, feigning her ignorance as Naruto spoke.

"Teach me to be strong like they were. I want to make them proud of me." Eva let out a small smile at his declaration.

'_I'd be willing to bet they already are Naruto.' _She thought as she nodded. "I can teach you. But you need to know a few things first."

"Like what?" Eva held up a hand and started counting things off on her fingers.

"First off, I don't use chakra like ninja do. I use something called magic that you don't have. Since I don't have chakra I can't teach you how to use it just like since you don't have magic I can't teach you to use my spells." She explained as the boy nodded. "Secondly the training I can give you will be tough. You _will _get hurt and you _will _at times hate what I make you do. If I train you then you'll have to remember that you asked for it." She told him as he grimaced but nodded again. "Thirdly, if I do train you then I need to know what you're going to do with that power? I don't want you to abuse the strength you receive by taking it out on the people that have hated you. As much as they deserve it, it's not what your parents or I would want." Naruto looked down in thought while Eva drank her tea, waiting for his answer.

"Maybe…" He started as he thought of something. "Maybe I can use my power to protect the village, like my parents did." He offered and Evangeline raised a brow.

"That would mean becoming a Shinobi. It would mean working under Sarutobi. Are you sure about that?" The boy grimaced at what she pointed out before huffing.

"Well, can't I protect the village without the old man telling me what to do?" He asked and Eva smirked.

"Quite possibly yes. I've sent a message to a couple people and if it pans out how I hope it will then you can be a Shinobi like your parents and Sarutobi won't be able to lay a hand on you."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The room was dark as and lit only by a few candles as the man looked over his reports. He had his left eye wrapped under bandages as well as a small X shaped scar on his chin. He wore mostly white and blue robes with his right arm in a sling and his left usually holding the cane that was propped up on the desk next to him. His lone eye flitted across the words in front of him as he read about the mission his men were on. This was Danzo Shimura, leader of the secret and supposedly disbanded branch of the Anbu known as Root.

During his younger years he had been a rival of Sarutobi for the position of Hokage. However the Niidaime had chosen Hiruzen for the job instead of him so the man had grown bitter. This had led to something of a falling out of sorts between the two as Sarutobi favored the style of leadership the previous two Hokage had used while Danzo preferred a more militant way. Both had their ups and downs and both believed theirs was the better choice. As such they tended to clash over many subjects, including the raising and training of Naruto when the boy was born.

"Danzo Shimura?" A voice asked. The man narrowed his eye and glanced around while grabbing his cane.

"Who's there?" He called out. From the shadows Chachazero walked out carrying a scroll in her arms. "Who and what are you?" He demanded as the little doll jumped onto his desk and set the scroll down.

"Hiya. I'm Chachazero and my master asked me to bring this to ya. She said she needs it delivered to Jiraiya of the Sannin immediately and yer the only one that could get it to him fast enough." She explained while Danzo glanced at the scroll before focusing on the doll.

"Who is your master and why should I do this?" He asked as he subtly signaled the Shinobi he had outside his room to prepare to charge in and subdue the small doll should it prove hostile and powerful. The man was strong, S-ranked in fact, but due to his age he didn't like to put himself in harms way anymore and instead used his Root Shinobi to take care of things for him instead.

"My master is Evangeline, the Undying Mage." Chachazero told him. "She lives in a cottage on the edge of the village if ya wanna talk to her. She'll be expecting you within the week even cause of this. Says she's got a lot to talk to ya about. Like helping to train her godson."

"Which would be who?" Danzo was slightly confused as to why someone would send such a strange messenger, into his secret base no less, just to ask him to play delivery boy and ask for help training someone.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchuriki." Chachazero declared making the man go wide-eyed. "Ya see, the old monkey bastard lied to her and told her that the boy was dead. When she discovered him yesterday she brought him home and is taking care of him now. Earlier the guy even came by and tried to take the kid back but master made him back off and leave. He said some stuff about twisting Naruto into a loyal weapon for him alone and stuff. She doesn't want him to be a puppet for Sarutobi though. But she does want him to be strong like his parents were so she plans on training him. The problem is master doesn't have chakra so she can't teach him how to use his. Not only that but she knows that Sarutobi will try to lie to Jiraiya about the kid to make him try and take him back. She can't leave the village or deliver this the normal way because the monkey would find out. That's where you and these Root guys come in. You can have a guy get the old pervert her letter real quick and stuff. Plus you can help train Naruto in how to use his chakra. In return master will help ya with your plans however she can. Ya just gotta meet with her to talk about it all first."

Danzo narrowed his eye on the puppet as he thought over everything it had just told him. Apparently the Kyuubi jinchuriki was now in the hands of his godmother that Sarutobi had lied to five years ago. Not only that but the old Kage wasn't happy about it and would likely try something to get the boy back, possibly using his old student and the boy's godfather against her. If Jiraiya was given the letter before hand though to warn him about it, he'd likely go against Sarutobi's plans which would help her. If Danzo went through with the delivery and met with this Evangeline then he could gain a potentially powerful ally and have a hand in training the village's weapon. While it was obvious he wouldn't be able to indoctrinate the boy exactly how he liked it was better than nothing. Plus with this supposedly powerful 'Undying Mage' and the Kyuubi jinchuriki in his corner, removing Sarutobi so that he could bring in his vision of Konoha would be much easier.

"Tell your master I will have her message delivered and I will personally come to her tomorrow at noon with two of my more trusted guards." Danzo finally decided as Chachazero nodded with a grin.

"Okie dokie. We'll see ya tomorrow mummy man!" The doll chirped as she got up and jumped off the desk, Danzo suppressing the twitch that wanted to come out at her name for him. The doll walked back to the shadows and vanished into them as he ordered a Shinobi to come and check the corner for him. When he discovered nothing the man wondered just how the doll could travel through the shadows as well as how powerful its master would be to have a servant with that kind of ability. He quickly ordered a couple of his Shinobi to bring him the reports on Jiraiya as he was going to follow through on her request. Danzo always had his men keep an eye on powerful Shinobi, loyal to the village or otherwise, so that he could prepare if they tried to mount an assault on Konoha. So he would know exactly where Jiraiya was and would be able to have Evangeline's message delivered within a couple days, far faster than Sarutobi's method of having to wait for a spy report and then reply.

As the report on Jiraiya was brought up Danzo commanded one of his faster agents to take the sealed scroll the doll had left and bring it to the man. If asked who it was from he was to say to was from Naruto's godmother. Since Jiraiya was lied to and told the boy was being well taken care of, it made some sense to him that he'd believe the woman was the doing it. The agent nodded and left to obey his orders as the aged commander ordered another agent to locate and spy on cottage he was told about to discern any possible traps. He would need to know everything he could about this Evangeline before their meeting. It could only help in the long run.


	3. Chapter 02

**sh8ad8ow: **Yes it was mostly arrogance on Sarutobi's part that made him reveal his plans to Eva as he expected the woman to just roll over and obey him since he's the leader of the village and she's trapped there. Plus unless the current Hokage, in this case Sarutobi, gives out a command phrase she's restricted to only half her power. Now that half is still higher than the rest of the village obviously, but in his arrogance he forgot that. And good reasoning for him not liking the rookies.

**chaos: **You're correct in that while he can't actually use magic he can replicate the effects with his Rinnegan and fuinjutsu training. It won't happen until far later but that will eventually happen. As for getting the immortality Eva has or something similar, I can't answer that as I'm still debating that right now.

**GrievousHollow: **He won't be learning Naruto's getting training from Danzo until it's too late. If in canon the man could still run Root without Sarutobi finding out anything more than rumors and ideas of its existence then it's obvious Danzo can hide himself and others extremely well. Naruto doesn't want to be Hokage anymore after finding out about Sarutobi's betrayal. He's still in something of shock so he won't have anything in mind for Konoha meaning he won't react much to Danzo's vision for the village. But Evangeline is partially against a fully militaristic Konoha herself. While she'll help Danzo, as revealed in this chapter she's trying to advocate a sort of mix between the two ideals. Also, yes Danzo wants the boy as a weapon, however with Eva overseeing all his training and the full abilities of the Rinnegan being unknown to he man, would he even be able to make Naruto his servant? As I stated in my response to sh8ad8ow last chapter, I **HATE **fillar girls. Movies are just glorified fillar in my mind so they won't be used either. And Anko or Mabui? Sorry but neither were the one possible I was thinking of.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~Chapter 02 = First Impressions~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(3 Year Later)**

"Hey whiskers, wake up!" Chachazero yelled before swinging down with a knife at the sleeping blonds' arm. The boy's eyes opened instantly as he pulled out the kunai under his pillow and deflected the attack into the bed. The doll whined at how there was no blood as the boy sighed.

"Zero-chan, can you please stop that? That's the third time this week!" Naruto shouted as he got off the bed and went to his bathroom to shower and freshen up for the day while the green haired doll pulled her knife out of the bed and put it away.

"Master wants you ready for training in half an hour!" The doll chirped before vanishing out of the room. Naruto sighed in the shower as he scrubbed his hair. It wasn't that he didn't love the doll like a sister but her trying to stab him in the mornings occasionally was annoying. It didn't help that Eva made him repair the sheets and blankets himself, forcing him to learn how to sew. The blond stayed under the water as he let the liquid run down his back in a soothing manner. After a moment he shut it off and got out of the shower and started drying off with a nearby towel. Once that was done the blond wiped the steam off his mirror and gazed at his reflection, seeing the changes three years had brought.

His face was a little leaner but still had some baby fat as he was only eight years old. His hair had also grown a bit and he had taken to allowing a couple bangs to frame his face in the same style as his father while pulling any extra into a small ponytail behind his head like his godfather, only nowhere near as long as he hadn't been growing his hair out for years like Jiraiya had. The only other change was his eyes. They were no longer the bright blue he was born with but had changed to a grayish purple with ripple patterns extending from his pupils.

The Rinnegan, dojutsu of the legendary Rikudou Sennin, the man that gave the world ninjutsu.

Naruto began to brush his teeth as he thought back to just when and how he had awakened his special eyes. It had been simple evasive training with Evangeline in her resort a little over a year ago. Of course simple for Evangeline was extreme and cruel to anyone else.

_~1 Year and 2 Months Ago~_

"_Keep moving Naruto!" Eva shouted as she hurled another ice spear at him. The blond screamed as the weapon flew past his head and he ran. He stopped and jumped to the side when another frozen spear stabbed into the ground next to him. The boy was panting heavily as he fearfully looked back to see Evangeline creating a chunk of ice five times his size. "Don't you dare slow down Naruto!" She warned as the vampire tossed the ice at him. The blond ran to the edge of the platform they were on and jumped down to the beach area as the ice crashed behind him. He stumbled as he landed and clutched his ankle for a second before running again as Eva flew out above him and began raining ice needles down at him. "Nice try but you're still not fast enough boy!"_

"_Aah! I'm gonna die!" Naruto screamed as the needles stopped and spikes started up._

"_Damn right you will! I will not train someone so weak and I will not have Kushina's and Minato's names be tainted by it either!" Eva taunted as she created another chunk of ice. She simultaneously froze the ground the boy was running on making him slip and slide across the ice until he crashed into a large boulder. Eva then hurled the ice at the young boy as he screamed in fright. Just when Eva was going to stop the ice from actually killing the boy and end the training for the day she felt something._

_Resistance._

_Something was pushing her ice back._

_Frowning the girl flew down to see Naruto fearfully holding his hands out with his eyes closed as the ice floated an inch away from him. The girl snapped her fingers as the ice shattered to pieces and melted away as Naruto dropped his arms and started clutching his chest as he drew in deep breaths. "How did you do that?" Eva asked and Naruto kept panting. "How did you push the ice back?"_

"_What're you talking about master? Didn't you stop it?" Naruto asked as he opened his eyes and Evangeline gasped. They were not the blue she had known since meeting the boy. They were a grayish purple with a ripple effect._

"_What the hell happened to your eyes?!" She shouted as Naruto blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side._

"_Huh?"_

Eva had instantly contacted Danzo and had him come to see and to say he was shocked was an understatement. The old man nearly had a heart attack, as much as he would deny it. He told them the eyes were the legendary Rinnegan of the creator of the Shinobi world, the Rikudou Sennin himself. The myths around the eyes were as multiple as they were unbelievable. Danzo admitted he had encountered a single man with those eyes and he had decimated multiple trained agents of both him and a potential ally he had been aiding. He didn't know anything else though so they had contacted Jiraiya for further info.

The Toad Sage had been just as shocked as Danzo had been but conversely he was far more helpful. He had actually trained a Rinnegan user before (not knowing it was the same man Danzo had referred to) so he had some idea of what the eyes could do. For starters the user was granted an elemental affinity to all five of the basic elements. Secondly was that Naruto would have access to a few extra abilities such as gravity manipulation, which is what Naruto had apparently subconsciously used to repel the ice. Jiraiya said there was probably more that he didn't know about as he had left that student to return to Konoha after finishing his training and said teen had always been surprising him with a new trick every couple months.

Naruto drew himself out of his thoughts as he finished getting ready and dressed himself in a sleeveless black shirt and black pants with an orange sash around his waist. He had wanted an entire outfit of the bright color but Eva, Danzo and Jiraiya had all shot him down claiming a Shinobi needed to blend and bright orange was attention grabbing. Naruto had tried to point out Jiraiya's outfit didn't look stealthy so to prove the man could blend in just fine the boy had spent a day in the resort trying and failing to find him. Afterwards he obeyed and stopped trying to get an entire outfit of the color. His godparents however were at least kind enough to let him have a small bit of his favorite color though so he had chosen a sash to be worn around his waist.

Naruto came downstairs to find Eva eating her breakfast as another plate was already waiting for him. The blond quickly sat down and started eating before he began to ask questions. "So what're we doing today master?"

Naruto had started his training under Evangeline a month after the events that brought them together. Sarutobi had stopped trying to send in Anbu after two weeks of frozen corpses being delivered back to him and instead had started planning something else that they didn't know about. After waiting a week to see if anything else was coming their way the elder blond had begun to train the younger, starting with physical drills to increase his base abilities of speed, strength, and flexibility. He had also been told that until she deemed that he had completed his training he was to call her master, something that took a couple weeks of painful reinforcement for him to remember.

The meeting with Danzo had also yielded results as the man would occasionally stop by himself or send an agent in his place to teach Naruto the subtleties of chakra and ninjutsu. Eva would watch of course to both provide help where she could from her own experiences with Minato and Kushina as well as to make sure Danzo and his men didn't try manipulating the boy into something she didn't want, which had only happened once from a more zealous agent of the war hawk. In return Eva provided Danzo with constant updates on the boy's progress as well as allowing him to use Chachazero for the occasional spying mission within Konoha. As the doll was both lifeless and ran on magic instead of chakra, she couldn't be sensed by any Shinobi means making her the perfect tool for eavesdropping on secret conversations. The only real stipulation to Chachazero's use was that she reported what she found to Evangeline as well, a simple demand that Danzo was fine with complying with.

To be perfectly honest Danzo and Evangeline had come to respect one another and each saw a comrade in disposing of Sarutobi. They would sometimes after giving Naruto an exercise begin talking about plans for Konoha over some tea. While Eva respected the war hawk's views about leadership, she also knew Sarutobi's had their merits as well. In fact she had proposed to Danzo a mix of both styles that the man found himself approving of. Her idea was to simply have Konoha continue to act as a caring and teamwork oriented village, while also employing the darker and more manipulative maneuvers in the background. To both extend the olive branch for peace first like Sarutobi did but to be putting agents in place to strike at any moment should that peace be declined like Danzo would. She also agreed that Konoha needed stricter training regiments to improve the quality of their Shinobi, just not as strict as Danzo believed necessary save for the Anbu. Nothing was strong or strict enough for the ninja meant to be their shadowed elite.

"I'll be drilling you in your taijutsu for a bit before we go over your history and mathematics. The pervert will be coming by tomorrow to work with you on your ninjutsu and eyes." Eva told him as he nodded.

Jiraiya had been something of a trick to work with at first. As expected Sarutobi had tried to use the man against them for his favor. However since Eva had managed to reach him first he knew better and acted like he was on his sensei's side while in reality he was disgusted with the man for his lies and trickery. He was still loyal to the village as a whole and still reported his networks findings to the Hokage but he no longer trusted him and went over every order he was given from multiple angles before following it or faking it. Thus he had to sneak over to Eva's cottage whenever he stopped by the village. When he had first been introduced to Naruto, he had been greeted warmly by the boy and with a warning not to corrupt him from the girl. Since then he had taken up the same role Danzo had been doing in teaching the boy about ninjutsu as well as giving the boy stories about his father from when the man had been under him as a genin on the side.

However the Sannin also got Naruto into fuinjutsu as it was the skill the Uzumaki clan was famous for and something both his parents were experts in as well. The blond had apparently been a natural at the art, learning how things worked well enough in only a few visits while also having the ability to see new and unique ways to use already existing seals in conjunction with others to provide unique and devastating effects. The only problem he had was that his handwriting wasn't very good so Eva had been working with him on that while Jiraiya had forbidden him from making any seals until it got better.

The man had also begun to give Eva the same updates from his network he gave to Sarutobi so that she would be able to see if any of it could be used against her or Naruto. Silently the woman also shared them with Danzo as she felt he would need to know about them as well. Jiraiya didn't trust the war hawk much as he found him too shifty and militant for his tastes just as Danzo found Jiraiya to be too much of an optimist and too trusting. The two put aside their differences to train Naruto, but the strain was still there.

"Cool, Ero-Kyofu can see how I've come along with my sealing too." Naruto commented as Evangeline let out a small grin at what he called the man. After learning about the human body last year and about his godfather's habits he had gone from just Kyofu to Ero-Kyofu, despite Jiraiya's shouts and demands to change it. Eva never helped matters either as she always referred to him as the pervert and never by name. The vampire had found immense amusement in watching him bitch and moan about it and continued to find it as he would rant about 'disrespectful brats' every time Naruto called him such.

"True." The girl mused before they finished their breakfast and headed to Evangeline's resort. It made the perfect training grounds as the boy got an entire day's worth of training in only one real world hour. Not only that but Evangeline could repair it in only a few seconds with her magic as she controlled it. She could even have it simulate various whether patterns such as rain, snow or even a sandstorm as Naruto had experienced one day. Afterwards Eva would go over the basic knowledge the blond would need for the rest of the day such as mathematics, history, politics and geography. While she had never left Konoha due to her seal, she had gathered many books about the world as she had been curious about the 'third world' in her early years and the stories from Kushina never helped rid her of such curiosity. "Now hurry up, I want you to work on that new power you discovered yesterday." The blond chuckled slightly as he remembered yesterdays training session and its unexpected result.

_~The Day Before~_

"_Hey Zero-chan, what're some of the weapons from those other two worlds you and master are from?" The blond asked as he was relaxing after a hard work out session and the small doll was sitting on his head._

"_Well there's tons of knives and swords and sharp pointy blades that I like!" She chirped as the boy rolled his eyes. "There's also crossbows and regular bows, small exploding balls called grenades, and a few other things like guns."_

"_Guns?" He asked. The Shinobi world didn't have those and they could use an explosive tag in place of the grenade objects she mentioned. Chachazero shrugged on his head before making an L shape with her hand and pointing out ahead._

"_They're these metal things shaped kinda like this that people hold in their hands. By pulling on a trigger they can fire small metal bullets way faster than any kunai or arrow can go. There's also bigger guns that shoot explosive bullets called rockets. And then there's even a few guns that fired super strong beams of light called lasers!" She exclaimed as Naruto found himself copying the hand shape the doll made._

"_Really?" He asked as guns sounded awesome to the boy. He held his hand out to the side and closed his eyes as he pictured have a metal L device in his hand and blasting somebody with a kunai that would explode. He chuckled at the image before Chachazero was gasping on his head and he felt a slight pull on his chakra reserves._

"_Whoa! Whiskers, how'd ya do that?" The blond opened his eyes and looked at his hand to see it had seemingly become metal and folded apart to reveal a rotating cylinder and a small lens that was glowing blue with chakra. The boy then looked over to where he had been pointing his hand to see a scorched line on the floor._

"_What did I do?" He asked as he pointed his hand out and focused chakra to his hand like he had felt a moment ago. The lens began to glow brighter as the cylinder around it spun faster and a laser shot out that exploded when it struck the wall. "Whoa!" He gasped out as he looked at his arm and his hand reverted to normal when he cut off the chakra. Chachazero was cheering on his head at how the boy had turned into something she called a cyborg and could shoot lasers now._

"_Someone want to explain to me why the hell there was a laser flying past my head not even five minutes ago?!" Evangeline shouted as she stomped up behind them with a deadly glare. Chachazero pointed down at Naruto as the blond chuckled nervously and held up his normal hand._

"_I uh… I think I discovered a new power?" He stated, though it sounded more like he was questioning it himself as he didn't seem very sure. Eva stared at him and looked to the smoking and cracked wall before face palming and muttering something as the doll started giggling madly._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(4 Years Later)**

"Enter." Sarutobi commanded as his assistant told him someone wished to speak with him. The door was opened as he set his pen aside to take a beak from his paperwork and he held back the growl that threatened to show up when he saw who had walked in.

"Sarutobi." Evangeline stated in her adult form as she was out of the cottage. She took the seat across from him as he narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want Evangeline?" She smirked as she just knew he hated her, both because she was stronger and thus untouchable and because of what she did with Naruto.

"I'm here with an offer." She started as the old Hokage raised a brow but kept his gaze on her. "Despite my being against it, Naruto wants to join the Shinobi forces. I've told him of your treachery and about his parents and while he doesn't trust you much at all anymore, the boy wants to make his parents proud by being a strong Shinobi that will protect Konoha. As such, I decided to come to you and set up how this will work." She explained while the old man was mentally smirking. With Naruto in his forces he could work on conditioning him to his side and getting him away from the vampire across from him.

"If he wants to join then he must go to the Academy and graduate like a normal prospect. Then he will be placed on a team with two other genin under a jonin sensei." Eva nodded her head as she waved a hand.

"I knew that, however I'm saying things are going to go a certain way. First off, I've been training and teaching the boy." She left out that Danzo and Jiraiya were as well, it would be better to hide that those two were on her side. "As such he doesn't need to go to the Academy to learn. I'll send him the day of their graduation exams so that he can pass the test like the rest of the genin hopefuls but he won't be going to learn as I've already taught him all he needs and more." Sarutobi suppressed a frown, that would've been a perfect place to start unraveling Eva's grip on the child. "Secondly, I want reports on every C-rank and above mission he goes on. I don't care if it's an S-rank only you and him are supposed to know even exists, I will be told about it in full detail or he will not be joining your ranks Sarutobi."

"Are there any other requests?" The man asked calmly, suppressing the growl that threatened to come out.

"Yes, just one." The man waited patiently as Eva stood and turned to leave. "If you try anything against the boy or myself you will learn what the ice age felt like." She threatened before leaving. As soon as the door closed behind her the Hokage snarled.

"Damn that woman. I will not be made a fool of!" He growled before getting back to the paperwork.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey master, I got dinner started." Naruto chirped as Eva walked back into the house and reverted to her real form. The girl grunted before taking her spot at the table as Naruto cooked. The now twelve year old boy was taller than her as well as more muscular from his training. His hair now looked exactly like his fathers from the front while behind he had the excess tied into a small ponytail that reach down to the back of his neck. The boy was still wearing his sleeveless black shirt, orange sash and black pants only now he had added two more objects to his wardrobe. A pair of light blue wrist warmers were now on his arms and currently folded on the table was a sleeveless black cloak with orange flames in the same style as his father. Also at the center of the back of his cloak was a red Uzumaki spiral. "So how'd the meeting with the monkey go?"

"Fine. You will go to the Academy on the day of their final tests to take it and see if you're eligible to be a Shinobi before you're placed on a team like the rest of the graduates." She explained as he set a plate in front of her as well as one for himself before going back to cooking the food. "I also told him that I am to receive reports on every mission you do that isn't D-rank. Those chores are not missions and I don't need to know what you do on them."

"I still find it hard to believe that they actually classify garden work or dog walking as missions." Naruto quipped as the girl snorted in amusement. Nearby on the table Chachazero let out a laugh in agreement. "So when is the graduation exam?"

"One week. If you pass then you'll have another week before being placed on a team with two other graduates under a jonin who will act as sensei. No doubt Sarutobi is already making plans to try and choose a sensei that can subtly twist you to him. I wouldn't put it past him to even try influencing you through the genin if he can." Evangeline explained while Naruto started to dish out the food.

"Okay then. You think I'll pass?" He asked as the girl stared at him blankly.

"Jiraiya and Danzo both put you at high chunin-low jonin level already and you're worried you might not pass a _genin _exam?" Naruto sheepishly chuckled so she shook her head. "If you're that worried then I'll provide some extra motivation. Get the top score in class and I'll give you something I'm positive you'll find useful."

"Really?" The girl shrugged her shoulders in response.

"To be honest I was planning on doing it eventually. I'll just do it next week if you pass." The boy grinned before starting to eat as Eva thought about her plans. _'It should work for him without magic. At least I hope it does. I never tried it with Kushina or Minato since they were plenty strong enough already.' _She mused as she ate.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(1 Week Later)**

"So this is the Academy huh?" Naruto mused as he looked down at the slip that told him to head to the class run by an Iruka Umino. The boy walked in to see a woman walking by holding a stack of papers so he caught up and stopped her. "Excuse me, could you direct me to an Iruka Umino's class? I'm supposed to report there for the graduation exams." The woman stopped and looked him over, idly noticing the strong resemblance to the Yondaime before gesturing behind herself.

"Room 106 down that hall."

"Thank you ma'am." Naruto chirped before rushing down the hall. As he passed by classes he could hear a few snippets of the other teachers talking and listened in. _'I learned most of that stuff when I was younger. Maybe those are the early classes?' _He thought as he came up to the right room. The boy knocked on the door and when he heard an 'enter' he opened it and walked in. "Hi, is this Iruka Umino's class?"

"Yes it is. I'm Iruka Umino." A man with brown hair tied into a spiky ponytail and a scar over his nose answered. "This is my assistant Mizuki." The chunin introduced as a man with white hair gave a small wave from the side. Naruto also noticed that he was being stared at by practically all the students. "And you are?" Iruka asked as Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've been tutored by my master back home but the Hokage said that if I wanted to be a ninja I had to take the graduation exam here to see if I'm eligible." He answered as Iruka was handed his clipboard by Mizuki.

"Ah right, I got a message that you were coming." He quipped before looking the boy over. "Alright, introduce yourself to the class and then we'll get started with the tests." He told him as Naruto turned to look at the students.

"As I said I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and training and my dream is to be a strong Shinobi that can make my late parents proud and to protect the village." He introduced. The other students stared at him as many began to make some assumptions and opinions of Naruto. One boy however with dark hair and eyes wearing a blue shit with a fan on the back raised his hand. When Iruka pointed him out the boy stood up.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He introduced before getting on with the reason he first raised his hand. "What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked as Naruto looked confused and glanced over at Iruka.

"Did you cover dojutsu in this class?" He asked and the man nodded.

"Yes, the two great dojutsu of the world, the Sharingan of the Uchiha and the Byakugan of the Hyuuga." He answered and Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"What about the third?" The man looked confused as did the entire class so he sighed. "Would it be alright if I explained then?" He asked as Iruka looked to the clock but then nodded.

"Well alright, I'm curious about this myself. I've only ever heard of two dojutsu. Just keep it under ten minutes, we do have a test to give." He stated before looking to the class. "And don't worry, this won't be on the test for you."

"Okay, you mentioned the Sharingan and the Byakugan. However what I have is a dojutsu called the Rinnegan." Naruto started before going to the chalkboard at the front of the class and gesturing if it was okay as Iruka nodded. Naruto picked up a piece of chalk and drew the three eyes on the board before drawing a line connecting the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. "The only recorded user of my eyes is the Rikudou Sennin, the legendary man that gave the world ninjutsu and preached ideals of peace. He was also worshipped as a god for his many feats and unrivaled power that supposedly created the moon, though I don't know if that's true or not. Anyways, legends say the man also had two kids, one with mighty eyes and another with a mighty body. The one with power in his eyes went down the line until his descendents became known as the Uchiha clan and the bloodline twisted and mutated from the Rinnegan to the Sharingan. I don't know where the Byakugan fits in but essentially my eyes are a precursor to the Sharingan." Naruto explained before turning around. Many of the class look stunned while Sasuke had narrowed his eyes in thought. A precursor to his clan's bloodline? Was that even possible? On a side note he was pleased because if the legends were right then Uchiha's were descended from the strongest man in history.

"Now all three also have their own specialty. The Byakugan can see chakra the best out of all the eyes. The Sharingan can read body movement so well the user can predict and mimic their opponent perfectly, which is where their copy ability comes from. My eyes see chakra better than the Sharingan but not as well as the Byakugan while I can read a person better than the Byakugan but not as well as a Sharingan. Also, the Hyuuga have used their chakra sight to create a powerful taijutsu style so their bloodline is more taijutsu focused. The Sharingan of the Uchiha, while known for its ability to copy ninjutsu, is actually genjutsu focused as they can cast illusions only other Sharingan are capable of breaking. My Rinnegan though grants me an immense affinity for ninjutsu. For example, I have all five elemental affinities instead of just the normal one or bloodline two. This means that theoretically, I can learn every non-bloodline exclusive jutsu in existence with enough time and training." Naruto finished before setting the chalk down and walking away from the board. "There's more but I want to keep some things to myself, just like the Hyuuga and Uchiha keep the full details of their eyes a secret as well."

"Thank you for that Naruto." Iruka stated before pointing out an open seat. "Now please take a seat and we'll start the exam." Once Naruto hopped into his seat next to a blond girl with her hair in a ponytail wearing purple and bandages, Iruka and Mizuki began passing out papers. "You all have one hour to complete the written test. Afterwards there will be an accuracy test, a taijutsu test and a ninjutsu test. Those that pass will be granted a headband. Those that fail will have to repeat another year and try again or choose a new career." Iruka explained before glancing at the clock again. "Okay, you may begin."

Naruto flipped his test over and took a quick glance at the questions before smiling. These were easy things he learned when he was eight. Picking up his pencil the Rinnegan wielder began to fill in his answers with quick and precise answers. Meanwhile the girl next to him kept glancing at Naruto from the corner of her eyes while working on her test.

'_He's really hot. He looks just like Yondaime-sama. Plus with his story and those eyes that means he practically Shinobi royalty like the Uchiha and Senju! I wonder how strong he is. Maybe he'll be super skilled like Sasuke-kun.' _She thought as she saw him finish his test and flip it over so that nobody could cheat off his test. _'Well I guess he's smart.' _She mused before going back to her test.

Naruto smiled as he rested his head on his hands and waited. He had finished his test in only twenty minutes so was fine with just relaxing as he glanced over the other students. Besides the blond girl next to him, he noticed that many of the girls in the class would glance at him when the got the chance. He also noticed Sasuke doing it but guessed it was for a different reason, hopefully. As the hour winded down more tests were finished until Iruka finally called for an end. While Mizuki gathered the tests Iruka led the class outside for the accuracy and taijutsu portions.

"Alright, behind me are twelve targets, each worth a different amount of points. You will be given ten kunai and ten shuriken. You will be scored depending on what targets you aim for as well as how many bulls-eyes you achieve. We'll do it in alphabetical order so starting with Shino Aburame." The man explained before calling up a boy with spiky hair and sunglasses in a high collared gray coat. As Naruto waited he was rounded on by the other students.

"So where've you been?" A boy with a bag of chips asked. He also had brown hair, swirls on his cheeks and wore a green jacket over a shirt with the kanji for food.

"I was taken in as an apprentice when I was five. I've been taught and trained by my master since. We live in a house on the edge of the village cause she likes her privacy." Naruto answered.

"Since you were five? You must be strong then." The blond girl he sat next to commented and Naruto shrugged.

"Master still kicks my ass all over the place with her eyes closed so I can't really tell how good I am or not." He replied as a boy with brown hair and red triangles on his cheeks grinned.

"Then maybe those super eyes of yours aren't that good." He joked as Naruto grinned.

"Ya wanna face someone with the eyes of god?"

"Eyes of god?" Sasuke repeated before scoffing. "The Sharingan is better." Naruto shook his head.

"Didn't you listen earlier? The Sharingan is descended from the Rinnegan. And the last user of the Rinnegan was both called and worshipped as a god. Is it wrong to say these are the eyes of god then?" Naruto quipped as the boy just scoffed again. "Besides, each dojutsu has its ups and downs to it. Your Sharingan will give you a major advantage in genjutsu over me and just about everyone else. Plus you'll be able to copy and predict the enemies you face. I however hold a better advantage in ninjutsu and my eyes have a few abilities the Sharingan will be useless against. That's why the Rinnegan is considered the strongest of dojutsu."

"Troublesome, if you're eyes make you so strong why aren't you a ninja yet?" A teen with a spiked ponytail and light green jacket asked with a lazy expression. Naruto shrugged as he noticed Iruka was getting near the U's.

"Master held me back. She said she wanted to both make sure I was fully trained and ready for Shinobi life and she wanted me to be placed into the village's forces among my own age group. She says I'm strong enough without a doubt, she just wanted to make sure."

"Who is your master anyways?" A girl with pink hair and green eyes wearing a red sleeveless asked. Naruto smirked.

"She likes her privacy so I'm not gonna say. Maybe you'll meet her sometime if you're lucky. She's the strongest person in the village anyways."

"I was under the impression that the strongest Shinobi in the village was the Hokage. Are you insinuating that your teacher is more powerful?" Shino asked as he had walked over after his test to learn more about the blond. Naruto shook his head.

"She's not a Shinobi. She is stronger than the Hokage by a long shot actually but she's not a Shinobi and she never leaves the village." Naruto explained. Before he could say more though his name was called. Naruto walked forward as Iruka handed him the tools before stepping back so Naruto adjusted them in his hands before looking around at the targets with a grin. Whipping his hands out Naruto started throwing the kunai and shuriken with pinpoint accuracy, scoring nothing but bulls-eyes on the farthest and smallest targets to gain the highest score. Many of the students were gaping while Iruka smiled.

"Very good Naruto, you matched Sasuke's perfect score." Iruka praised as the boy smirked. The blond boy took his place back in the group as the last few students came forward for their tests. A few minutes later and Iruka led them all to a small circled off area for the taijutsu portion of the exam. "Okay everyone, for the taijutsu exam you will each spar with Mizuki-sensei in the circle. You must last three minutes or defeat Mizuki for a passing grade." Iruka explained before again calling out names in alphabetical order. Naruto watched with some interest as he studied how Mizuki would attack the students. Evangeline had taught him that it was always best to learn how a person moves and reacts so that you could plan accordingly. As Naruto did he noticed that Mizuki was holding back, an obvious move since he was a chunin against only genin hopefuls with no true training. As such only the clan children could truly put up a skilled fight but the man held his own against them since they had nowhere near enough experience and skill to face him. When it was Naruto's turn he walked into the circled with a grin.

"Alright Uzumaki, give me your best." Mizuki called out as Naruto got into his stance, his body turned slightly to the side with his right foot forward. Naruto waited for Iruka to begin the match before he ran forward, far faster than Mizuki was expecting as his eyes widened in surprise. Just as Naruto came close and was about to swing at the man he twisted on his foot and vanished. "Where'd he go?" The man asked dumbly as Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him hard in the back to send him out of the circle. The boy grinned as Mizuki got up and gaped at the boy, a look mirrored by Iruka and the students.

"I guess I pass huh?" Naruto joked as Iruka nodded dumbly. The boy retook his seat as Mizuki got up and rubbed his back.

"Kid's got a strong kick." He mumbled to Iruka as he stepped back into the circle so Iruka could call in the last few. While none of the rest could beat Mizuki, it was clear the man was hurting since he didn't put up as tough of a fight against them as he had been. When the last student was passed Iruka told Mizuki to head off to the nurses office to get a bit of ice for his back while he'd handle the last test on his own. The man led the class back into the room before telling them that he'd be calling them one by one for the tests into another room. If they passed the test then they'd leave the room with a headband marking them as a ninja. Naruto waited silently as he rested his head on his arms and closed is eyes, pushing slight amounts of chakra to his ears to listen in on the students that were talking about him all over class.

"Oh come on Sakura, you've gotta admit how he beat Mizuki-sensei was amazing!"

"Well yeah, kind of. But Sasuke-kun is still better Ino, you know that."

"I'm not sure anymore actually. Sasuke-kun fought Mizuki off and managed to force him out of the circle but it took him two minutes to do it. The new kid did it in one hit."

"So what, are you gonna start chasing him now instead of Sasuke-kun?

"I don't know. Maybe. He's good looking and strong, just like Sasuke-kun so maybe."

"I don't know what you're talking about Akamaru, I'm still the class alpha. This new kid is just some upstart like that prick Sasuke. Just wait, I'll show 'em up and then the girls will be going gaga over me instead. Just you watch!"

"So do you think the new kid is strong Shika?"

"Strong is an understatement Choji. Troublesome, that Naruto guy is a powerhouse. He's easily the strongest in the class and looks to be better than the chunin teaching us. I'm just wondering who his teacher could be that he claims she's stronger than the Hokage."

Naruto chuckled as the others tried to figure out just what to think of him or his master. As his head was down he missed how Sasuke was staring straight at him. _'It has to be his eyes… Although if his master really is stronger than the Hokage then she has to be part of it too. He doesn't deserve that power though. I need it! I'm the one who needs power! I need it to avenge my clan!' _The boy thought before getting up as his name was called. Naruto was stirred from his rest as he was tapped on the shoulder. Perking his head up he was met by the timid gaze of a girl with white eyes and dark blue hair wearing a beige jacket.

"Um… m-my clans' h-history s-says the Sharingan is an o-off shot o-of the Byakugan." Naruto raised a brow at that as it was completely against what he was taught.

"Really?" He knew the girl was a Hyuuga off her eyes alone so he knew exactly why she would have info like that. "Well, I guess you'll have to let your clan know that they're wrong. I mean no offense its just when my eyes awoke my master poured over every bit of info about them, both factual and legendary and all her research points to what I said. The thing is she was also friends with an Uchiha so she knows some of their clan history and it supports it as well. The only other clans that would have this kind of info are the Senju and Uzumaki, but the only Senju left is Tsunade of the Sannin and I'm the only Uzumaki left to my knowledge. I'm willing to bet the Hyuuga and Uchiha do have some kind of relation to each other but if there is one then it's the other way around and your clan just got the facts mixed up as time went on." Naruto told her as she shrugged, not knowing if he was right or not.

"I-I'll tell my f-father about it. H-he'll probably want t-to talk to your m-master about it." She told him as he shrugged. He then heard his name called so he stood and walked past her.

"I'll let her know a Hyuuga may stop by." He replied as he entered the testing room. Inside was Iruka sitting at a table with headbands looking over his clipboard. "So, what do I have to do to pass?" He asked as Iruka gave him a small grin.

"I need you to use three basic ninjutsu for me. First, perform a Henge no Jutsu." (Transformation Technique) Naruto shrugged and made a ram sign as there was a puff of smoke and when it cleared Jiraiya was standing in the room. "Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin?" He asked as Naruto poofed back to normal.

"I've met the man before. Strong, but kinda perverted." Naruto admitted, keeping his true relationship with him under wraps. Evangeline had told him that talking about the Uzumaki clan in public was alright but talking about his mother specifically as well as his father and godfather were forbidden until she allowed it. She actually agreed with Sarutobi's move on this matter in that his heritage had to be hidden until he was strong enough to protect himself from the foes his parents had. Info about the Uzumaki clan was the only thing that didn't fall under that rule so he was free to talk about it, as Sarutobi had hidden that away from the general public out of shame for failing their old allies instead of to protect him. He had also hoped that by never telling the boy about his clan that he'd feel closer ties to him since he didn't have any family anywhere. Of course Eva broke him of that and told him that a few Uzumaki's did escape their homes destruction. They were just scattered across the Nations, possibly under alias's to protect themselves.

"Okay then. Now perform a Kawarimi no Jutsu please." (Body Replacement Technique) Naruto flipped through a couple hand-signs before Iruka found himself standing and Naruto sitting in the chair smirking at him.

"Give me twenty push ups if you want to pass." He joked as Iruka shook his head with an amused smile.

"Nice try. Now give me back my seat." He told him as he walked back around the table and Naruto stood in front of him. "Last jutsu is to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu." (Clone Technique) Naruto grimaced and shook his head.

"I can't. Master says I have too much chakra and the control required for the Bunshin is beyond me. I know a different clone technique though. Will that work?" Naruto explained as Iruka nodded.

"It's fine. The Bunshin is simply suggested because it's the easiest of clone jutsus. If it's beyond you but you know a different one then that's acceptable." Naruto nodded and crossed is fingers in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Technique) He called out as three solid clones appeared next to him. Iruka looked shocked to see a genin hopeful use a jonin ranked technique but shook his head to get his thoughts back on track. One thing he noticed though was all the clones had their eyes closed.

"Okay, you pass." Naruto dispelled the clones as the original opened his eyes and Iruka handed over a headband. "Just a quick question; why did you and the clones close your eyes?"

"When I have clones out, my Rinnegan makes all of us see what the others see, letting me see things from multiple points of view at once. But it gives me such a bad headache that my clones dispel from the pain so I don't like using them." Naruto explained as Iruka nodded and Naruto tied the headband around his head. As the blond left the room he called in the next person for their test.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Master, I'm back!" Naruto called out as he walked in, new headband proudly displayed on his head. He walked down the hall until he found the woman sitting in her study looking over a book. "I passed master."

"Good job. What ranking did you get?" She asked without looking up from her book. The blond grinned and jabbed a thumb at himself.

"Number one, just like you challenged me to do. The official rankings wouldn't be given out until team placements next week but I stayed back to ask him about me and he said I got the highest score on the test. I'm not eligible for the class rankings since I wasn't part of the class but for just the final exam alone I scored a perfect." Eva smiled and looked up as she closed her book.

"Good. Had you not I would've kicked your ass. No student of mine will be second best in anything." Naruto suppressed the shiver her grin threatened to bring out before following her as she got up and led him to the resort. "I'm guessing you want that prize I promised now aren't you?" She asked as she activated the magic to bring them into the enclosed beach home.

"Kind of. Oh, and a Hyuuga may stop by eventually to contest the whole 'Sharingan comes from Rinnegan' thing. Someone in class asked about my eyes so I explained a bit and afterwards she came and told me her clan says the Sharingan comes from the Byakugan." Eva hummed in thought before putting it out of her mind as she brought him to a side room where a magic seal was written into the ground already. "So what am I getting?"

"I don't actually know." Evangeline admitted making the boy pause. How was she going to give him something she knew would be useful if she didn't know what she was giving him. "What I'm going to be doing here with you is called a pactio. Essentially it is a contract between the two of us. Through the pactio, I will be able to boost your abilities via my magic, we will be able to speak with one another telepathically, and I will be able to summon you to my location whenever I wish. You will also be given a magical artifact that best suits your personality and skills. In that manner, I don't know what you'll get. Everyone gets a different artifact, even if you make pactios with multiple people, you'd get a different artifact every time. Some people get weapons, others get armor, I even know someone whose pactio gave him a special magical book. You will get what best suits you, hence why it will always be useful even though I have absolutely no idea what you'll receive." Evangeline explained before pointing to the circle. "Now step into that circle and close your eyes." She ordered.

"Okay. Wonder if I'll get one of those gun things you and Chachazero told me about." Naruto mused as he stepped into the circle and closed his eyes. Eva walked up to him and pushed some magic into the circle before grabbing him by his face and pulling him down into a kiss. The second Naruto felt the girls lips on his own his eyes flashed wide open and it was only by the barest of margins he didn't instinctively shove her away. He trusted Eva with his life, but he had never expected her to kiss him. Even when he was younger and still something of a crybaby she had at most hugged him. Not once had she ever kissed him. And now she had dragged his face down from above her and locked lips with him. The boy honestly didn't know what to make of it.

The circle flashed and Eva pulled away after a couple moments as a card materialized in mid air between them. The vampire grabbed it and looked it over as she grinned at the picture. "Good, it worked. I wasn't sure if it would since you don't have magic or any ability to use it." She commented as Naruto was still in shock over her kissing him. She chanted out a quick spell to make a copy before handing him the copy. "This is proof of the pactio. To talk with me via telepathy just place it on your forehead and say _telepethia_. To summon the weapon call out _adeat_ and to put it away afterwards say _abeat. _Got it?" The blond took the card and looked it over as he grinned at the picture.

Yeah, he could use this.


	4. Chapter 03

**XenotheWise135: **Actually, I'm not planning on bashing anybody. Sasuke will be a loner, stand-offish ass hole at first since that's actually how canon Sasuke was. Kakashi will be hating Naruto but hiding it well with only a single clue being given about his hate that none of the characters will catch until much later but otherwise is going to behave similar to his canon-self in that he'll appear to be a lazy and perverted jonin. Eventually Sasuke will change just as they'll figure out Kakashi's true motives but that's not happening yet.

**Hail Lord Archanfell: **Already happening. I don't see any reason for Naruto or Eva to hate or dislike Anko. Maybe a comical argument here or there but mostly I can only see Anko being buddies with Eva and Naruto. And then introducing the woman to Chachazero… so many possibilities…

**Junky: **It seems straight forward that it should be obvious that magic isn't needed for a pactio but it wasn't because she also wasn't sure if chakra could interfere or stop the pactio from forming. That's why she wasn't sure if it would work at all. Also I've decided and Naruto will attain a state of his own immortality like Eva, however that won't happen for a long time, like nearing the end of the story. Naruto will be close to seventeen when that will happen.

As for all the Negima canon characters like Negi himself, I have a plan for all of that but it won't come into play until later, such as the final arc of this story.

**Rikudou Naruto: **I confirmed back in my review responses in chapter one that Naruto will not be going with the Rookies if I decide to add a single girl to the Naruto/Eva. As such Ino is automatically out. I happen to like ShikaTem so that's out too. As for Yugito, my plans are still undecided for her so maybe.

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan: **As I pointed out above, none of the Rookies so no Hinata though I do like her and NaruHina altogether. But it's just not gonna happen here.

**Deatmvp: **That's a neat idea but no. I have plans to get Eva out of Konoha but it's not going to be a simple as drinking Naruto's blood and being able to leave. Plus they won't happen for a while anyways. She's stuck in the village for a while.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~Chapter 03 = Team Testing~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So you understand what you must do?" Sarutobi asked as a jonin with silver hair and a mask stood in front of him. "You will be placed as the jonin sensei to both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Train Sasuke in his bloodline once it's unlocked and overall focus on him and your third student. Outside of team drills give Naruto nothing, he has his own teacher to help him. Also, try to use your Sharingan to control the boy and if that fails make sure Sasuke is strong enough to do it himself. Naruto must be controlled and the easiest way to bind both him and the Kyuubi is with a Sharingan. Madara Uchiha proved that against Hashirama Senju years ago by using Kyuubi against him." Sarutobi explained as he nodded.

"I understand Hokage-sama. The demon will be made to submit. You can rest assured of that."

"I hope so Kakashi." The man mused as he dismissed his jonin and looked at how Naruto apparently received a perfect score. Not only that but he knew a B-ranked kinjutsu and was extremely fast for a genin, able to slip behind his chunin with ease. The boy was strong, that was for sure. However so long as Kakashi didn't help Naruto and instead focused on Sasuke, the man was sure that eventually the other genin would not only catch up but would then surpass him, especially since Sasuke would have a teacher that could teach him multiple jutsu and skills whereas Evangeline could only teach Naruto those things off memory.

If only he knew.

The only thing he was curious about was that Iruka had made note about the strange dojutsu Naruto had. It wasn't the Sharingan or the Byakugan which were the only dojutsu in Konoha. Neither of his parents had dojutsu either so Sarutobi was curious as to both what it was and how he got it.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The newly minted genin were all sitting patiently as they waited for Iruka to come in and tell them what teams they were on as well as the class rankings. Some were expecting Naruto to be coming on top from last weeks display while the boy himself was silent. He had on the same outfit as before only now had his headband tied to his head with an orange cloth, the same shade as the sash at his waist. The blond was also staring at a card in his hands that he wouldn't let anyone see, saying it was personal. On the back of the card was a name none of them recognized. The boy put the card away as Iruka walked in with Mizuki at his side. The man smiled at the genin he had taught (save for one but that one had impressed him) and began to speak.

"Congratulations, all of you. Starting today you are all genin of Konoha, comrades in arms. I want you to remember everything you've learned and make sure to watch out for your allies and help each other through the trials ahead. Know that it's together a Shinobi is truly strong." The man lectured for the last time as Mizuki smirked and walked up.

"Okay, before team announcements, class rankings will be announced. First though, on last weeks test the highest score was that of Naruto Uzumaki." The boy grinned as the rest of the class glanced at him. "However since he was not part of this class and instead home-schooled, he's not eligible for the class rankings."

"Wait a minute, you mean he scored higher than me?" Sasuke interrupted and Iruka nodded.

"He scored higher on the taijutsu and ninjutsu portions of the exams while the two of you matched the accuracy and written tests." The boy grunted in annoyance as Naruto shrugged, not really caring if the boy didn't like that Naruto scored higher. It was a single test.

"Anyways, our Rookie of the Year is actually you, Sasuke." Mizuki announced and the boy's annoyed look switched to a smug grin. Some of the girls cheered for him while the rest of the class either remained silent or grumbled about his attitude. Mizuki announced the rest of the class rankings, a few groaning at being lower than that thought while a few were pleasantly surprised. Only a few scored around where they actually thought the were.

"Now for team placements. Team one will be…" Iruka began as the class paid attention for their names. "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha," Many people in the class, mostly fan girls, started paying attention as his name was reached. "Naruto Uzumaki," The boy sent a small grin towards Sasuke as they were now teammates that the Uchiha scoffed at. Practically every girl was paying attention now as Sasuke was Rookie of the Year and Naruto was the 'hot new kid' that proved how strong he was during the test. "and Hinata Hyuuga." The man finished as a loud groan went up from most of the class, the girls, as the team was finished. "Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Naruto perked up at that as both Evangeline and Jiraiya had told him at one point about how his father had a genin team. The team was an Uchiha that had died on a mission and a girl that had died a couple months later. The only surviving member of the Yondaime's was Kakashi. As such Naruto was actually curious about him and wanted to meet the man.

"Team eight will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team nine is still in circulation so team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished. "Once more, congratulations. Your sensei's will be here to pick you up in one hour. I suggest getting to know your teammates better during the hour you have." Iruka commented before leaving with Mizuki. Naruto got up and walked over to Sasuke first since he was closer.

"So, wanna go get lunch or something since we're teammates now?" He asked as the boy got up.

"Just stay out of my way." He grunted before leaving as Naruto scowled.

"Ass…" He muttered before looking for Hinata and then heading over to her. "Hey, wanna go get something to eat since we're teammates now?" He asked as she tapped her fingers together nervously.

"S-sure." The girl nervously got up and followed him out as many of the girls in the class were glaring at Hinata's back.

"Sasuke-kun and the new hunk? How come she got so lucky?" A few muttered.

"So, any place you'd like to go?" Naruto asked as he hadn't been out in the village much. Evangeline had for the most part kept him in the cottage. She had only really taken him out every couple of years for a new wardrobe when he outgrew his current. As such he didn't know where good restaurants were. Hinata nodded her head as she led him off towards a small stand where a waiter came over to serve them. One nice thing about Naruto never getting outside, most of the village forgot what he looks like or thought he died, hence there was practically nobody that would hate him for being a jinchuriki as they didn't know who he was. Word may eventually get out but until then he was just another genin.

As the two placed their orders Naruto gave the girl a small smile. "So, I guess we should get to know each other better an' all so that we can work together better out in the field." The girl nodded as she tapped her fingers together nervously. "I guess I'll start. As I've said my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm an orphan as my parents died in the Kyuubi attack, which is coincidentally my birthday. I was in the orphanage until I was five when master found me and took me in. She started my training a couple weeks later because I wanted to make my late parents proud of me." Naruto closed his eyes to think of anything else he was fine with sharing before opening them again. "I activated my bloodline for the first time when I was around six during a training exercise where master went a little overboard. For the most part I've been just training and learning under her so I haven't been around the village much." He finished as their food came. The two thanked their waiter before they started eating. Eventually though Hinata decided to tell him about herself since it would be rude not to after he did and because it would be best to learn about the other for teamwork and trust issues.

"My n-name is Hinata Hyuuga a-and I'm the heiress o-of the c-clan. I also h-have a younger s-s-sister named Hanabi. M-my mother passed away s-shortly a-after g-giving birth to her. I-I've been t-training since I w-was a-around three as is c-custom in the Hyuuga c-clan. T-to be honest I'm n-not well liked b-by some of my clan b-because I d-don't agree with a-a couple clan policies." She admitted as Naruto nodded. He had heard that the Hyuuga clan was rather strict and at times even seemed to be cruel or stuck in the past. From how Hinata acted and the feeling he got from being around her it didn't seem like she would be like the rest. Eva had called the Hyuuga a bunch of egotistical asses that thought they were better than everybody. Much like most of the Uchiha clan had been. So far Hinata had been anything but.

"Oh hey, did your family say anything about the info I gave last week?" He asked as he was curious. The girl shook her head.

"I t-told only my f-father and he wanted t-to l-look through it himself f-first. Then he m-may ask t-to speak with y-your master for more information a-about it, depending o-on what he finds." She explained so the boy nodded.

"That's fine. I told master and she said it was fine, just set a time and a place and she'd be willing to share it all." He responded with a grin making her look down and tap her fingers together. The two continued to talk and get to know each other for the rest of the hour.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto growled as he sat next to Hinata in the classroom and Sasuke sat at the desk in front of them. The three had been waiting for their sensei for close to three hours now. The other sensei's had all come and gone with their students already. "You'd think for a student of the Yondaime he'd be more reliable." The boy muttered as Sasuke perked up.

"What was that about the Yondaime?" Naruto straightened in his seat as he explained.

"Master told me a little about this guy when she was teaching me about the Hokages. Kakashi Hatake is the only surviving student of the Yondaime Hokage, his other two having died in the third war. Also, Kakashi is famous as the copy ninja as he has supposedly mimicked over a thousand techniques with his implanted Sharingan."

"Implanted?" The boy asked, wanting to know more about a man that has his clan's special eyes without being a member.

"One of the other two that died was an Uchiha that apparently gave Kakashi an eye to replace the one the man lost on a mission before dying. Since then, Kakashi has used the eye to a level that many think he was an Uchiha in all but blood. Not only that but he's one of the very few jonin in the list of potential Hokages should the Sandaime retire again." Naruto explained before closing his eyes. It was just then that the door opened and Kakashi poked his head in.

"Team seven?" He lazily asked before looking them over. "First impression… I hate you. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He told them before vanishing, missing the blond opening his rippled eyes.

"How can someone so damn famous be such a lazy ass?" Naruto muttered as they got up and walked to the roof. The three came up to see Kakashi reading an orange book that instantly made Naruto face palm and start muttering about perverts under his breath. "Okay we're here. Now what?" Evangeline's annoyance at people being late had rubbed off on the boy.

"First is introductions. Why not say your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future?" Kakashi replied, mentally wondering what was up with the boy's eyes. They looked familiar for some reason, like an old story he had heard from his sensei once.

"Alright. My name's Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, my master and Zero-chan. I don't like people that prejudge others or those that try to control people. My hobbies are training with master and gardening while my dream is to be a Shinobi that will make my parents proud and to protect the village." Naruto started as Kakashi nodded, inwardly scoffing at how the 'demon' wanted to make its parents proud. He had killed his parents in his mind so acting like he wanted to make them proud was an insult to them.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I hate too many to name. My only hobby of note is training and I don't have a dream. I have an ambition. I'm going to kill a certain someone and revive my clan." The raven haired boy declared as Naruto narrowed his eyes. While he was pretty sure Evangeline already knew about it, he had never been told the clan was wiped out. He'd have to ask the vampire about that. Kakashi nodded as it was much like he expected and his only goal with him was to add Naruto to the kill list the boy had. The man turned to his only female student as she tapped her fingers together in what Naruto was recognizing as a nervous habit with her.

"M-my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I-I like cinnamon rolls, m-my sister a-and my c-clan garden. I d-don't like how s-some people in m-my clan are t-treated or people th-that hate without reason. My h-hobby is flower pressing a-and my dream is t-to unite the two b-branches of my clan and d-do away with th-the caged bird seal." She spoke while Naruto tilted his head to the side. She didn't mention a seal when he asked about her clan. He quietly chalked it up as another thing he'd have to ask Evangeline about as they all faced Kakashi.

"My name's Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and dislike a few as well. My hobbies are my own and my dream is private." He introduced as the three genin all deadpanned towards him. All they had learned was his name! "Anyways starting today I'm your sensei. Now tomorrow I'm going to test each of you to learn how strong you all are and what needs to be worked on with you. Meet at training grounds seven at seven a.m. alright?" He told them before vanishing in a Shunshin. The other three glanced at each other before Sasuke got up and left for his own devices as Naruto said good bye to Hinata to go back home and prepare for tomorrows test. Hinata gave him a small smile before following their lead and going home to prepare.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Again? I thought maybe he was running late from a meeting yesterday!" Naruto shouted as he paced back and forth in front of the three logs at the center of the training grounds. Sasuke was sitting on one of the logs while Hinata sat against the center one on the ground. "Who the hell is three hours late twice in a row?! I'm gonna kick his ass when it's my turn to be tested. This is fucking ridiculous!" He ranted as Sasuke just grunted in agreement while Hinata tapped her fingers together, inwardly agreeing with the boy but lacking the confidence to voice it.

"Hello my little genin." Kakashi cheerfully chirped as he appeared in the center of the clearing with two glaring at him and one trying to but appeared too nervous to go through with it. "So, are you all ready to be tested?" He asked. Normally he'd do a near impossible teamwork test to see if they would pass but Sarutobi had ordered this team to be passed automatically as they needed two of its members in the Shinobi forces. So instead Kakashi was just going to test each of them individually, two to see how he could help while the third to see any weaknesses the boy had. The man gestured for Hinata with an eye smile. "Ladies first please." The girl stood and walked off to the side after him with both boys watching.

"W-what do I need t-to do?" Hinata asked as Kakashi glanced back to the boys for a moment.

"The test is simple, and will be the same for all three of you." He raised his voice at the end to make sure they caught it and were listening. They nodded so he explained. "I want you to attack me with everything you have. Any jutsu, tricks and skills you have, use them. I want you to fight me with your very best. I'll fight back but won't go for any killing blows. I need you to give it your all so that I can see everything and make an accurate assessment of your skills so I know where to help you improve. Understand?" The girl nodded so she got into her clan taijutsu stance. Kakashi instantly noticed that her muscles were slightly strained, as if the position were forced. Not forced as if she as new to the style or exhausted and forcing herself to move, but forced as if her body was naturally trying to take another stance and she was refusing to let it. _'So the standard jyuuken naturally doesn't fit her. I'd bet her clan knows but refuses to see it, with how set into their ways they are. They've probably tried to be stricter on her to make her fit the style rather than bending the style to fit her. Guess I'll have to see for myself.' _The man thought before nodding his head. "Alright, begin!" He called out.

Hinata dashed forward and tried to land a palm strike on his shoulder but the man twisted out of the way and knocked her arm aside with a small tap of his hand. The girl didn't let it stop her as she brought her other arm around to aim at his chest. Kakashi grabbed her hand by the wrist this time and flipped her over his shoulder and tossed her aside where she rolled on the ground before springing up to her feet. She made a couple hand seals as she channeled chakra to her eyes, large veins appearing around them as her pupils began to stand out slightly among the light lavender of her eyes. "Byakugan!" With her kekkei genkai active the girl rushed in again and began to try assaulting their sensei. Off to the side Naruto stood with his arms crossed watching while Sasuke continued to sit on one of the training posts.

"Ya know, if you take into account your Sharingan, sensei's Sharingan and my Rinnegan, our team is nothing but dojutsu users." The Uchiha grunted as Naruto pointed out something he had noticed. "With her Byakugan and clan style she'll become the taijutsu expert of the team." Naruto started as he pointed to her. He then pointed to himself as he continued. "With my Rinnegan and naturally huge chakra reserves, I'll be the team's ninjutsu expert. And then with your Sharingan and clans' reputation for illusions, you'll become the teams genjutsu expert. We'll have all three of the main arts covered just off dojutsu usage alone. Plus Hinata's Byakugan will make her the best at scouting, your Sharingan will let you plan for enemies since you'll be able to predict their actions easiest, and my Rinnegan will flat out overpower whatever else we encounter." He finished before grinned. "This team has all the bases set and that's not even considering if we decide to branch out into other subjects over the years." Sasuke thought it over before nodding as Naruto had a point. They did sound like a near perfect team from the get-go.

"I guess that's what Hokage-sama was thinking when he made the teams." The boy muttered as Naruto shrugged. He wasn't even sure if the Hokage even knew about his eyes, unless Iruka or Kakashi had told him. After all he hadn't seen the man since he was five and he didn't activate the legendary dojutsu until he was six. Their thoughts were drawn back to the present as Hinata landed on her back near them and Kakashi called an end to their match.

"Alright, that's good. I think I've got a good grasp on your skills Hinata." He stated before explaining. "Like the rest of your clan, you focus on a taijutsu style that targets the chakra network and internal organs that your kekkei genkai allows you to see. Since I have a good grasp on some of the jyuuken I can help you with it when we're all together. I noticed though that it seems like you're forcing it, as if your body wants to fight another way." He commented as she sat up and leaned against one of the training posts, exhausted. When he brought up how she seems to be forcing herself to use jyuuken she winced. "Ah, I take it you and your clan have noticed?"

"Th-they said I j-just need to t-train in it more but n-no matter how much I've t-trained it just doesn't f-feel right to me." She explained as the man hummed in agreement.

"Have you brought that up to them?" He asked and she nodded. "I take it they waved it off?" She nodded again so he hummed again in thought this time. "Well, if they didn't help you with it then they must want you to conform yourself to the standard jyuuken regardless. And if that's the case then I can't really help with that." He told her as she looked saddened as Naruto scoffed.

"They want her to use something she's not good with instead of helping her find a way around it to get stronger? What the hell, are they trying to get her killed?" He growled. "What if she goes on a mission and she dies because she was forcing herself to fight in a way that wasn't natural for her? Didn't that occur to them?" Kakashi scowled at Naruto's outburst as he didn't think the demon had any right to speak about one of Konoha's great clans, even if he was agreeing with what it said.

"They must have a reason for it and as it's a family matter we all must abide by their decision." He told them as Hinata looked down and Naruto scoffed again. Sasuke just ignored it as it wasn't his problem in his mind as he got off the post and walked forward.

"My turn." Naruto shrugged as he didn't care and Kakashi just walked off so they didn't accidentally catch Hinata in any possible crossfire. He didn't care if the blond got struck so long as the Hyuuga heiress was fine. Kakashi nodded once they were far enough away so the boy leapt towards him with a punch that the man batted aside before ducking under a kick and retaliating with a palm strike to push him back. As the boy gathered his bearings he growled and rushed the jonin again, this time leading with a kick the man caught before Sasuke smirked and tried to punch him from his airborne state. Kakashi caught the fist again as Sasuke contorted his body to lash out with a kick from his free leg. The jonins' eye widened as he tossed Sasuke away and the boy landed and ran through hand signs. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)

"Elemental jutsu from a genin?" Kakashi gasped out before rolling to the side to dodge a large fireball that the boy spit out. Sasuke pressed his attack by rushing back in as his teammates watched from the side lines. Hinata seemed impressed by how he launched a fireball while Naruto whistled.

"Not bad. He's definitely got skill." The boy mused before looking down at Hinata. "You were pretty good too." He told her as she gave him a small smile in thanks before dropping it.

"But I c-can't use my taijutsu as w-well as I should." She muttered and Naruto sighed as he shook his head.

"Listen, clan ruling or not they're putting your life at risk by holding you back like that." He grunted before making a decision. "Hey, I've got an idea. I'm gonna talk to master a bit about this first to see if she agrees with me but if it all pans out like I'm thinking then you can come with me to see master some time and she can help you with your taijutsu. If sensei won't help and neither will your clan then you'll just have to get that help from somewhere else and I'm pretty sure she'd be willing to do it. She's always been a little curious on your clan fighting style since she said it reminds her of a couple she'd seen on her travels. She just never had a chance to study it with a Hyuuga before so she left it alone. I'm pretty sure she'd be willing to help you if ya want." Hinata looked stunned at the offer before she stuttered out a question.

"W-why do you c-care so much?" The boy shrugged as he looked back to Sasuke's fight against Kakashi.

"I just don't want a teammate to die on a mission because of something that can be so easily fixed. Plus, as teammates now we're supposed to help each other out. Isn't that what that Iruka guy said?" Naruto replied as Hinata timidly nodded her head. Meanwhile Sasuke had pulled out a kunai and was slashing away at Kakashi, though the boy had failed to strike him yet. Suddenly Kakashi went up in a puff of smoke as hands grabbed the Uchiha from underground. The boy suddenly found himself pulled down until only his head remained above ground as Kakashi popped out of the dirt in front of him.

"Not bad at all. As I'd expect from the Rookie of the Year." Kakashi praised as Sasuke glared at him. The man ignored it though as he instead started going over what he had figured out from Sasuke's performance. "You have a good grasp on taijutsu, specifically your clan style which I can help with as I have lots of experience with it. I even mixed some of it into my own fighting style since I have a Sharingan of my own, which is needed to take full advantage of the art. Your usage of a Katon jutsu shows a good grasp of ninjutsu as well, which was again expected since your clan was well known for their fire jutsu. Once you awaken your Sharingan I can also help you with that. The only problems I noticed were your anger and your approach. You let your anger get the best of you even though it shouldn't have. I am an experienced jonin Sasuke, there was never any chance of you defeating me so there was nothing to get angry over. It was just for me to see your skills as well, you weren't supposed to win and have nothing to be angry about. When you let your anger get a hold of you, your fighting got sloppy and easier to beat. You'll need to work on that temper of yours." Kakashi lectured before reaching down and pulling Sasuke out of the ground. "The other problem was your tactics."

"My tactics?" He repeated as the man nodded.

"Yes, tactics. While you went about it in a couple different ways, your end goal was constantly to just beat me into the ground. Sometimes beating someone like that won't work so you need to change strategies. Try tricking them into a trap, or luring them to your allies. Also using a distraction to sneak attack them would work as well. And sometimes, fighting altogether is the wrong way to go about it. With a bit of work on some tactical lessons you'll be able to figure out what would work best and then utilize it for your advantage." The man lectured as Sasuke rubbed his wrists and begrudgingly nodded. The reason he had been only fighting to beat Kakashi physically was because he believed the only way to avenge his clan was to openly fight and kill Itachi. But the way Kakashi spoke he may be able to better beat Itachi by using something other than his fists or jutsu. It would bare some further thought and planning but it made some sense. The jonin gestured for Sasuke to head back over to his teammates as he scowled and looked towards Naruto. "All right, last one." The boy wondered while their sensei was scowling at him but chalked it up to getting bored with fighting his students.

He was getting bored of watching them himself so it made some sense.

"You ready sensei?" Naruto asked as he stepped forward and Sasuke took a seat against a post like Hinata had. The man just gestured for Naruto to attack so the boy grinned and charged in. The Rinnegan user started off by leaping up for an axe kick as Kakashi side stepped it and went to punch the boy in the chest. Naruto lifted his arm up to block as he swung his other fist around to strike Kakashi. The man caught his fist however and pulled to bring his knee into Naruto's chest. The boy dodged by leaping over his leg and twisting his hand out of Kakashi's grasp as he rolled behind him and got up before leaping back when the jonin spun around with a kick.

'_Well, he's better at basic taijutsu than me. To be expected since he's a jonin. Time to bring out my jutsu.' _Naruto thought as he flipped back and held a hand out towards Kakashi and channeled chakra to it. The man paused as his eye widened when Naruto's hand split apart to reveal a spinning red lens with chakra building up behind it. "Enerugi Taihou!" (Energy Cannon) He declared as he fired a blue laser at the jonin. The man used a Kawarimi to switch with a log before appearing to the side and staring at the ashes of the blasted piece of wood.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded as Naruto's hand returned to normal. The boy gestured at his eyes for a moment before getting back into his stance.

"One of the abilities my Rinnegan grants me. With that particular ability I can use my chakra to mechanize my body for various attacks. That's my most basic one with that ability that lets me shoot out a highly explosive laser from my hand. There's more to it of course, just like there's more powers granted by my eyes but you'll just have to see as we fight sensei!" Naruto explained before leaping at the man again. Off on the sidelines both his teammates were staring at him wide eyed. He could fire out beams of pure destruction at will and that was the most basic part of that one ability? How bad did it get? And how many abilities did he have?

Kakashi ducked under a roundhouse before grabbing Naruto's foot and pulling on it to throw him to the ground. However Naruto smirked as his eyes flashed and he channeled chakra to his leg so that instead of pulling him and flipping him, Kakashi pulled his foot off as it detached, remaining attached to his leg my a metal cable. Attached to the cable though were small silver orbs that sparked and ignited before flying off and striking Kakashi in the chest where they exploded and shot both males away from each other. Kakashi was quick to his feet with minimal damage as a jonin was expected to be while Naruto had retracted his foot and reverted to normal as he wasn't too harmed from the blast since it was his own. "Flying metal explosives are part of that ability too aren't they?" He growled and the genin nodded.

"Anything mechanical from my body is part of that ability, as are these." Naruto admitted before his shoulders bulged for a second before two more sets of arms grew out of his sleeveless shirt and cloak, giving the boy six. Sasuke and Hinata grimaced as the ability seemed rather disgusting to them while Naruto flexed his limbs for a moment and then pointed them all palm first at Kakashi. "You may want to move sensei. Enerugi Danmaku!" (Energy Barrage) The boy called out as each hand converted to the cannon form from before and began to fire small balls of blue chakra at the man. Kakashi scowled as he began to run to the side, Naruto turning to keep his arms aimed at him. After a moment Kakashi got sick of running from a genin and ran through hand seals before repeating the same jutsu Sasuke had used.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He called out as he shot out a far larger fireball than the genin had. Naruto's eyes widened as he retracted his extra arms and his palms reverted to normal and he held his hands out. The fireball crashed into the blond but rather than burn him or cause any sort of explosion or pain it spiraled into the boy's outstretched palms as the man stopped and growled. "Another ability of you eyes?" He asked, making a mental note to ask the Hokage about the dojutsu and tell him that Naruto was far stronger than they expected off sheer versatility alone. The blond nodded before putting his hands down as the last of the fire vanished into them.

"Burakkuho-ru Kekkei. (Black Hole Barrier) He told him before explaining. "I can create a small layer of chakra over my body that will break down and absorb any chakra it comes into contact with, meaning if its up then ninjutsu are useless against me. Not only that but the chakra it absorbs is added to my own reserves. I can even drain a person's chakra by activating the ability while touching them."

"Is there anything else I should know about those eyes of yours?" Kakashi demanded as Naruto shrugged.

"I have all five elemental affinities but currently don't know any elemental ninjutsu to take advantage of that fact cause master didn't know any." The boy answered truthfully. It was also because neither Danzo nor Jiraiya would teach him any until after he became a genin, though he didn't say that part. "I also have some control over gravity. I can push and pull anything I put my focus on but the jutsus have a small cool down to them where I can't use any gravity ability for a few seconds afterwards. The more chakra I push into the gravity jutsu, the stronger the effect and longer the cool down. I think there may be more abilities cause I feel this little pull in the back of my head that gets stronger right before I discover another ability. Until that feeling goes away I'm willing to bet there are more abilities to the Rinnegan that I haven't discovered yet." Naruto explained before pulling out a card. "There's also this."

"What is that?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke and Hinata recognized it as the card the boy kept looking at in class this morning but didn't know what was on it nor what it could do as Naruto let out a small smile as he looked down to the card.

"It's called a pactio, and it's something master gave me. With it I can contact her telepathically, be summoned to her side in an instant and even bolster my physical abilities slightly. It also lets me summon out a weapon with a command phrase and put the weapon away with another." Naruto explained as he held up the card for them to see what it held. On the card was a picture of Naruto smirking as he had his six arms out, each holding a blade while his cloak seemed to be blowing in an unseen wind to the right. At the bottom of the picture was writing that read Secundi Adventus Creatoris (The Creator's Second Coming) "Just take a look. Adeat!" He called out as the card vanished and six small cylinders were suddenly attached to his sash. Naruto grabbed one and flicked his wrist as the blade came out. It was a uniquely shaped blade in that from both the top and bottom of the cylinder came sharp metal points that curved out slightly before curving back in and stretching out to twin points that extended a foot over his fists. Etched into the blade were the letters for Dens Terrae (Teeth of the World).

_**(Imagine the beam sword from the Halo series only made of metal)**_

"Each little cylinder is a blade and I have six of them, meaning when I'm using the full power of my mechanized ability I can use all six blades at once. I'm still kind of new to them though as I've only trained with them for a couple months." He admitted. Technically he'd only had the blades for a week, but thanks to the effect of Evangeline's resort he had a couple months training in how to use them. Nothing official as Eva didn't use swords like that and rarely used blades to begin with but she gave him combat practice by fighting with him while he was restricted to using just the blades and being forced to switch numbers and combinations every few rounds. From one in his right to all six to three on the left and one on the right, Eva wanted him to be skilled in any form with them so that he could be prepared for anything with them. "Abeat." The blond called out making the blade and extras on his sash vanish as the card appeared in his hand again. The blond put it away before looking to his sensei. "So do you want to keep going or should we stop."

"That'll be enough. I won't be able to get an accurate read on everything you can do or how to improve your skills since you may discover an ability later that renders my help useless. All I can give you is a sparring partner to help you." The man told him with a scowl. as he made a mental note to report everything to the Hokage. Naruto's skills really were far above their expectations. The man never planned on helping Naruto to begin with but it was obvious now he didn't need any, which angered him. Also angering the man were the boys eyes. He had never heard of this Rinnegan before so the fact he had some strange dojutsu irked him. And then there was that card, a pactio he said, that let him gain strange blades as well as speak with his master and be summoned to her at will. If she could give him this was it possible she could grant that to others or give him multiple copies of it?

"Alright then." The blond chirped as he walked over to Sasuke and Hinata and took a seat on the last post. The boy figured the man's scowl was from being unable to help him, still not knowing Kakashi hated him nor was under orders from Sarutobi to try and hinder and control him. His teammates were staring at the boy with wide eyes as the skills he showed off were above genin level. Far above it. Just how much work would they have to do before they could even claim to have caught up to their teammate, much less an actual higher ranked Shinobi? Hinata was thinking that maybe she should take his offer of help while Sasuke was thinking that perhaps he should go get extra training from this master of his himself. If she could make the blond this strong then what could she do with him? "Anything else for today sensei?" Naruto asked as Kakashi walked over and stood in front of the three.

"No. This was just to learn where you all stand today. From now on meet here every morning at seven so that we can train and take missions. Starting today we are genin team seven and are fit for active duty in Konoha's ranks. I'll see you tomorrow." He told them before vanishing in a Shunshin to report to the Hokage with the other sensei. He was going to say his team passed, not telling the other sensei it was because he was ordered to pass them, before staying behind and explaining everything to the old Kage. Maybe he had an idea about Naruto's eyes or how to counter them.

"I'm going to train some more." Sasuke grunted before he got up and started to walk off for his clan compound, intent on working harder. Not only had his sensei pointed out a few things he could improve on, Naruto had completely outclassed him. The boy was annoyed by that and needed to get stronger. He also silently felt that once he got his Sharingan he'd be able to keep up and maybe overpower the blond, knowing that if they were to fight right then and there he'd lose. That last part truly stung his pride.

Hinata and Naruto said their farewells as the blond looked down to the girl that had yet to get up. "So are you gonna head home too?" He asked and she nodded as she shakily got to her feet. Seeing how she was struggling he wrapped an arm around her waist and threw one of hers over his shoulder. "Here, you're still exhausted from your fight against sensei so I'll help ya home. Just show me the way." The boy told her as she blushed slightly from both having to need help and from being held right against his body. The girl stuttered out the directions while inwardly hoping she didn't faint.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"I'm back master!" Naruto called out and got a reply to come to the kitchen so the boy did to see not only Evangeline but Danzo sitting at the table having tea. "Hi Danzo-sensei. How're you doing?" The blond asked as he sat down and Eva gestured for him to pour himself some tea if he wanted. The man nodded his head to the boy while keeping up the stoic look the two had come to know from him.

"I am doing well Naruto." He replied amicably. While the man would like Naruto under his control, even he would admit that the combined training of himself, Jiraiya and Evangeline had turned the boy into a powerhouse of a Shinobi despite only just becoming a genin. While the boy didn't follow the full ideals that Danzo believed a weapon and Shinobi should, he was pleased with how Naruto acted. He thought things through and would take the choice that was best for Konoha at as a whole, despite his own wishes. "I had come over to speak with Evangeline-san about a few things as well as inquire about your team and sensei. While my men would no doubt inform me of such info later, I felt it would be best to hear it straight from the source." The man explained while Naruto nodded.

"I want to know how that went myself Naruto. You explained who your teammates and sensei were last night but now that you've gone through a test with them you should have a better understanding of them." Eva added so the boy nodded again before he began speaking.

"Well, my sensei is Kakashi Hatake and my teammates are Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Yesterday was just some small introductions to each other while today sensei had us each spar against him one on one so that he could get a decent grasp of our abilities. He fought Hinata first and then Sasuke before finishing off with me. With Hinata, she used just the taijutsu of her clan and he said he could help with that. But he also pointed out how she doesn't seem to fit that taijutsu and Hinata replied that she agreed but her clan was forcing her too anyways. He said he couldn't help much in that case which kind of pissed me off." Naruto admitted before looking to Eva. "I offered to talk to you about maybe helping her with her taijutsu, maybe help her learn or create a new style that she could use with her jyuuken."

"I don't see a problem with that." Eva glanced at Danzo and saw him subtly nod so she looked back to Naruto. "Bring her around sometime and I'll see what I can do. I can't make any guarantees but if it's like you say then it wouldn't hurt to try." Evangeline explained.

"As heiress of the clan, that girl will be at more risk than the average Hyuuga. The Byakugan is a coveted bloodline among the world and their have been attempts at stealing it in the past, one on Hinata already." Danzo explained. "To prevent them the clan has been split in two, the main and branch houses. The branch house is more numerous and most serve in Konoha's military forces, I even have a couple in my Root division. The branch house is also subjected to wear a seal that will remove their bloodline upon their death to prevent the eyes from falling into enemy hands. However as both the heiress and a main house Hyuuga, the girl does not have that seal making her a prime target for kidnapping. If another village got their hands on her, they could use her to produce more Byakugan Shinobi for themselves as well as a trump against the Hyuuga should the clan try to fight back."

"All the more reason to help her get stronger. If the regular jyuuken isn't working for her then she needs a new one to stay safe." Naruto summarized as both Eva and Danzo nodded. "Anyways, Kakashi-sensei next fought Sasuke. The guy showed off some good taijutsu and even launched a couple fireballs. Sensei said afterwards that he has experience with the clans fighting style so he can help him with that as well as his bloodline once it activates. Personally I think he should try a weapon of sorts. He seems flexible and agile enough for a sword or something." Naruto offered as the vampire shrugged and Danzo said nothing. That would have to wait for the future as the boy grew before they made any decisions on it. "And then was my fight against sensei. I caught him off guard a couple times with my Rinnegan powers before he demanded I explain them so he knew what I could do. Since he's my sensei and leader when out on missions I figured it'd be best if he knew so I told him about almost everything. I just left out my fuinjutsu knowledge since I'm not very far in it yet so I didn't see a point in mentioning it and I left out my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique) since I don't like using that because of the headache that multiple vision gives me."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again; you need to work past that hindrance Naruto and master such a useful ability. To be able to see everything from multiple points of view in a fight would be a valuable asset in any battle that could save the life of your comrades and yourself." Danzo told him with a tapping of his cane against the floor as Eva nodded in agreement.

"He's right Naruto and you know this." The boy sighed as he took a drink from his tea.

"I know, it's just that headache really kills me."

"Then start small. Work on two fields of vision and once you master everything about fighting with them add a third and repeat it until you hit a limit." Evangeline told him as he nodded. "Now was there anything else?" Naruto shook his head.

"Just that sensei said he can't help me too much since my abilities are too varied and that I might get a new one that renders his help useless or unneeded. He's just going to stick with giving me a sparing partner and small stuff since he can't get in depth with me because of the Rinnegan." Danzo nodded his head and stood to leave as Eva waved it off.

"The pervert knows the most about the eyes and even he can't help with everything so that's fine. You've worked out most of those skills through trial and error anyways. Just make sure somebody's there whenever you're practicing a new power. Wouldn't want you to accidentally kill yourself trying to make a moon like the sage supposedly did." Eva commented with a slight grin.

"I thank you for the info Naruto and only have to voice my agreement with Evangeline-san in regards to training in your dojutsu. Now I shall take my leave as I have other matters to attend to. Good day to you both." He commented before leaving while Naruto said good bye and Evangeline just gave him a wave.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"The Rinnegan?! Are you absolutely sure that's what he said?" Sarutobi shouted at Kakashi. The two were alone in his office after the jonin and other sensei's had passed or failed their teams. Afterwards the silver haired man stayed behind and first gave a few comments on Hinata and Sasuke before getting to the heart of the matter and explaining all of Naruto's abilities.

"That's what it called it sir. They were a grayish purple with a ripple pattern extending from the pupil." Kakashi described as Sarutobi inwardly cursed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What do you know about the eyes Kakashi?"

"Not much Hokage-sama. They sound familiar, like something Minato-sensei mentioned once but I can't really remember." The man sighed as he decided to fill in his jonin about the legendary dojutsu.

"Kakashi, those eyes are the dojutsu of the Rikudou Sennin, the man that created ninjutsu. They have unrivaled power and legends say anyone with them will have the ability to master any and every jutsu conceivable. Another legend states that whoever commands those eyes will either save or destroy the world." He explained as Kakashi went wide eyed.

"If that's true then we have to kill the demon before it kills everyone!" Sarutobi shook his head and leveled Kakashi with a stern look.

"No! This just makes it more prudent that we get him under my control! If the boy ever masters the full might behind those eyes then nothing will stop him and he'll never obey me. We need to get him under my command so that I can make him use that power to eliminate our enemies and place Konoha as the strongest in the world." The man ordered as Kakashi reluctantly nodded his understanding. "Now, I want you to focus on Sasuke while helping Hinata where you can, though for the most part leave her to her clan. Meanwhile I want you to report everything Naruto can do and every weakness you see to me so that I can develop a plan to force him to obey my rule." Sarutobi ordered as Kakashi nodded and left the office while the man went back over the list of abilities Naruto had already shown. Besides his eyes though, the biggest problem he could see was the pactio weapon he received from Evangeline. Not because of the swords or ability boost it supposedly granted but because he could speak with her telepathically through it and that she could summon him. Sarutobi had no doubt that if he made too rash a move with Naruto the woman would just summon him away and never let him near the boy again. And since she could be alerted at any moment with but a thought, he had to be even more cautious with his planning.

The man absolutely hated that woman.

**Authors Note: **Before anybody gets on me about not having the Rinnegan abilities named differently than canon, allow me to explain. In canon, those jutsu names are what Pein/Nagato called them and it shows in that they all seem to reflect his belief that he's god. After all Shinra Tensei translates as _Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God._ That just screams his arrogance. Later Tobi/Obito only actually mentions the 'Six Paths of Pain' technique, other wise he hasn't listed a single Rinnegan jutsu by name. Even Madara hasn't given a name to any of the Rinnegan techniques, and he's used a couple so far. As such, I feel the original jutsu names the Rikudou Sennin used were likely lost to time and Pein/Nagato named them himself. Since Naruto's never met the man or heard any names, he has also named the techniques himself. Since he doesn't have the god complex the Akatsuki Shinobi has, his names will be different. Yes Naruto does have a slight god complex since he's already said he has the eyes of god and will do so again, but it's not to the same level since Eva and Jiraiya have been beating the shit out of him in their spars so he doesn't think he's an invincible god.

So Naruto's names for the Rinnegan jutsu will be different from canon, even after he and Pein encounter each other since by then he'll be used to his own names and will just stick with them.

And yes, Naruto's pactio is getting six copies of a metal version of the beam sword from Halo. I like those blades and when I thought about giving Naruto a pactio they popped into my head and I got some ideas about how they could be used so I ran with it. I couldn't give him an item that required magic to use because he doesn't have any. I also didn't want him to get a book or other unique side item like Asakura's cameras or Makie's ribbons. And I wasn't going to give him a distance weapon since I wanted him to get a close range one.

Will other characters get pactios? Yes, eventually all of team seven will have a pactio through Evangeline, mostly at the request of Naruto to help his teammates. Hinata's and Sasuke's are already decided though so I won't be taking suggestions.

If you have any other questions or comments than feel free to leave a review or PM me!


	5. Chapter 04

**Xanaris: **He only told the class a basic history of the Rinnegan and how it compares to the Sharingan or Byakugan. To the rest of the class though he didn't really give them anything.

**Rikudou Naruto: **Eventually that will happen however neither are skilled enough to do that.

**yukicrewger2: **I know it's technically 'vectors' with the Rinnegan's Deva abilities however in canon they were introduced as gravity abilities and until Naruto fully learns them and expands on them into more powerful techniques and uses, they will still be referred o as gravity abilities because at the basic level they are at, that's what him and his teachers are believing them to be.

**Mesojoe: **Good guess as that's almost exactly what I was planning for the blades of his pactio with only a couple differences that I'll keep to myself. Also, the reason Nagato used six bodies even though it was later shown he could use multiple abilities at once was because it gave him the multiple vision ability that made his combat potential even higher. I'd also be willing to bet it was easier to focus on using each ability together through the six bodies than it was using them all in one.

**GodShadowEX: **Who said Naruto has forgiven the villagers? Just because he hasn't done anything to them and doesn't seem to hate them doesn't mean he's perfectly okay with how they treated him for the first five years of his life. And as for him following his parents to protect the village, that's more of him wanting to live up to their legacy as a powerful Shinobi rather than an obligation or anything. However both he and Eva know that the best way for him to do that would be to go on missions to get some real world experience that he can't get through training under the vampire no matter how much they try. But the only way he's going to be able to leave the village without raising suspicion from Sarutobi would be to do so as a Konoha Shinobi so she's let him join the program under a couple stipulations and is keeping a close eye on the old Kage to make sure he won't try anything.

**Celestia GF of the Void: **I know what pactios are meant for and I didn't go with a solid version of the Halo beam swords just because they popped into my head. That was just the original idea but I knew that without proper backing or reasoning then it would be a stupid idea so I thought everything over and gave them a way to work for Naruto. If I just wanted Naruto to get a neat sword I could have given him any sword from any game or movie and been done with it. The Halo beam swords popped into my head first so I thought them over first. Even after finalizing my plans for his blades I still went and came up with at least three other perfectly valid ideas that had a full list of pros and cons to them in concerns as to what they were and their ability but in the end I felt my original thought was best so I choose them. One of my other ideas got a slight tweaking and will instead become Sasuke's pactio artifact under a different name even. Trust me, I know what I'm doing.

**Authors' Note: **I have three things to cover here so let me get them out of the way.

First up is that a couple of you referenced Asura's Wrath as a comparison for Naruto's fighting style. I'm going to be perfectly honest here, I had no idea what anybody was talking about until I looked it up and then saw a couple Youtube clips of the game. When I saw that I can understand where people are drawing comparisons from and that actually made me feel a little depressed. I thought I had something original here. An Asura path focused Rinnegan Naruto that could fight with swords in a couple hands while shooting off chakra lasers or jutsu with others seemed like a pretty badass idea to me so I worked on it until I came up with what I put last chapter. And then while I'm feeling proud of my originality I get reviews telling me that it wasn't that original after all. That depressed me a bit. All that work to be original and it turns out the ideas already been done somewhere else… (T-T) I won't be changing it since just about every fight planned for Naruto revolves around the fighting style but it's still a kick in the ass to my pride and ego.

Second is the reports I'm bashing. No I'm not. I'm making Sarutobi obsessive and manipulating while making Kakashi hateful and obsessive. And before anybody tries to say that is basing then I'm going to counter you by pointing straight at canon Sasuke. In real Naruto canon Sasuke is nothing but obsessive and hateful towards who he wants his revenge on as well as anyone that gets in his way. Now would anybody say Kishimoto is bashing Sasuke in canon? No, I'm far more likely to hear arguments as to why Kishimoto is gay and in love with the character more than anything. So what I'm doing is not bashing. Bashing is openly insulting, mocking and doing whatever possible to put a character down when they don't deserve it. I've had Kakashi toe the line in regards to Naruto himself and I've had both Eva and Naruto insult Sarutobi in private. Is that bashing? No, the two men are just rather obsessive and hateful towards the blond pair.

Finally and most importantly, the reviews (and insults) telling me that it was a stupid move to have Naruto reveal what he could do. First let me point out that Naruto didn't share everything. He told a lot of what he could do for sure but he didn't tell them everything. Now as for why I actually did what I'm repeatedly being told was a stupid move. First off, Eva has a bit of trust for Kakashi based on his relationship to Minato, who she trusted openly. She doesn't know the jonin hates Naruto since she's never met him and can only go off his record and what Minato said about him which is that of a very strong and loyal man of Konoha. As for Sarutobi finding out, well that's simple. He was going to find out through mission reports and possibly seeing the powers directly himself somehow so she saw no reason for Naruto to hide them since knowing about the powers doesn't mean knowing how they work or how to counter them. Plus as I've said and even had Naruto himself say, he has more powers and will have more in the future since he hasn't discovered everything the Rinnegan can do. None of the three powers he's already shown have any sort of relation to each other meaning that the next power Naruto gets could be anything. How do you plan and counter when the enemy can literally do anything imaginable and a few things that aren't? You can't so they saw no reason to hide them from Sarutobi since he'd learn about them anyways.

Also, here's a counter-argument, how is the team supposed to work together correctly when they don't know what their partners can do? In an army a general has a very good grasp on what his troops can do. Maybe not everything, but he knows enough about their skills that he can make appropriate plans and place soldiers where they would work best. As Naruto is now under Kakashi's command, the man needs to know a lot about what his soldiers can do. It's why he sparred against each of them. Had Naruto not paused to explain a little and then obey the jonin's order to explain more, the man still would've learned about the abilities through their spar with the end result being the same only taking longer.

Some tried to argue that anyone trained by Eva, Danzo and Jiraiya wouldn't have given away so much. Well I feel that's countered mostly by what I've already pointed out. He didn't give away everything and a commander needs to know what his subordinates can do. Also, Eva never met Kakashi while Jiraiya and Danzo haven't had any contact with him since before the Kyuubi attack. How are they supposed to know how bitter and hateful he's become when the man hides it from everyone but the Sandaime? Jiraiya's spy network is for everything outside of Konoha and Danzo's Root may keep track of all potential threats but even they could miss something. Plus Kakashi has been loyal which is all Danzo's really concerned with so since the jonin hasn't ever made an actual move against Naruto he hasn't discovered the man's hate for him.

That's everything… I think. Anyways, onto the chapter!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~Chapter 04 = The First Mission~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Man that was boring…" Naruto whined as they left the Inuzuka compound after returning the dogs they had all taken for walks. "When are we going to get some real missions?" The boy asked as Sasuke nodded to his right and Hinata tapped her fingers together on his left. Behind them Kakashi walked with his nose in an orange book and a scowl on his face.

"As a newly formed genin squad these are the missions available to you. Until I deem the three of you a competent team these are the only one's we'll be getting." He explained, masking the hate he had for Naruto's constant complaining about D-ranks. In his mind he felt the demon should be happy it wasn't getting killed just off principle alone and should feel grateful that it was being allowed to work for the village. Sasuke grunted in annoyance as both he and Naruto felt they were ready for the next level while Hinata wasn't so sure and was okay with getting some more training in first. While she felt that Naruto could definitely handle himself and Sasuke likely could as well she didn't think she could yet and didn't want to drag the team down or make her teammates constantly protect her.

"Well fine then. Let's get some more training instead of these chores so we can go on the real missions quicker." Naruto shot back while Kakashi huffed but didn't answer as the team walked into the Hokage Tower to report their 'mission success'. When the secretary greeted them kindly with a smile and let them through Naruto put on his blank stoic face.

"Ah, team seven. Mission complete I presume?" Sarutobi greeted warmly with a smile, inwardly glaring at Naruto. While Sarutobi kept up the kind and grandfatherly façade, he had been planning over the past few months how to get Naruto back under his control. When he had first seen the Rinnegan himself he had to suppress his growl at how powerful the boy was becoming under Evangeline. Yes he needed Naruto to be strong, but only after the boy was indoctrinated to his views and was his loyal pawn. As such he needed to find a way to get Naruto away from Evangeline and then re-educate him to his liking, but thanks to the pactio he had with the vampire he was having trouble thinking of good ideas. Kakashi walked up and handed them man a scroll with the details as the Hokage took it and set it aside with a small sigh. "Would you like another mission or will that be all for today?" The man asked as Kakashi hummed for a moment.

"No I think that will be it for today Hokage-sama." The man replied as the Hokage nodded and dismissed them, one last glance at Naruto as they left. Once outside Kakashi closed his book and looked at his genin. "Alright you three, I'm open for training if you'd like otherwise you're dismissed." He offered as Naruto shrugged.

"I'll go train with master then. She was helping me with something about my Rinnegan I've been working on anyways." The jonin nodded, inwardly pleased 'the demon' didn't take his offer as he wasn't planning on helping him anyways.

"I need some help with a fire jutsu I've been working on." Sasuke said so Kakashi nodded again.

"Alright. Hinata, what about you?" The girl thought for a moment before shaking her head so he shrugged. "Alright but if you want it, I'll be at our team training grounds with Sasuke." He told her before placing a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder and they vanished as he used a Shunshin. Hinata was about to leave before Naruto put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey wait a sec Hinata." The girl turned around to him as he grinned. "Why not come with me and meet master? She's been wondering if you were going to come around for any help or not and she's kind of curious and wants to meet you too." Naruto told her as the girl nervously fidgeted for a second before nodding her head and following him as he left. Up above Sarutobi scowled as he glanced down from his window. He needed Naruto under his control. And for Evangeline to stop ruining his plans.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey master, I'm back! And I brought Hinata with me!" Naruto called out as Hinata entered the small cottage and looked around. When Naruto had originally started taking her towards the training grounds she had questioned him about really going to see his master. The boy had just chuckled but told her that she lived past the training grounds as she liked her privacy. Naruto grinned as he led Hinata through the house, noticing the girl was just looking around and eyeing the few dolls that lined the shelves placed around the walls. "Master likes dolls and puppets a lot." He commented as she silently nodded.

"Hey whiskers! Welcome back. Whose your friend?" Chachazero called out as Hinata jumped from the voice appearing out of nowhere. The doll chuckled while Naruto rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Where are you Zero-chan?" He asked as Hinata had even turned on her Byakugan to find the source but couldn't see any chakra source outside of her own and Naruto's immense reserves.

"Aw come on whiskers! You should know me better than that." She taunted as the blond sighed before holding a hand up.

"Ura Kyokusei." (Reverse Polarity) The boy called out as he focused on the small magical signature he had gotten used to from years of living with the doll. The boys' eyes flashed slightly as the small doll was pulled from her hiding spot and flew into his hand. "Got you."

"Cheater! You used jutsu." She whined as Naruto gave the doll a cheesy grin before turning to the stunned Hinata.

"Anyways…" He started to get back on track. "Hinata, this is Chachazero, or as I call her Zero-chan. She's a special living doll master made years ago." The boy introduced as the girl timidly nodded to the green haired doll he was holding. "Zero-chan, this is Hinata Hyuuga. She's one of the teammates I was telling you and master about."

"Yeah, the girl you begged master to help train cause her family's being retarded. I remember." The doll chirped before blinking and tilting her head to the side. "So yer scared of me white eyes?" She asked as Naruto rolled his eyes again. Hinata nervously shook her head slightly so the doll whined in the boys' hand.

"Don't let her names get to you. She nicknames everyone, sometimes insulting and sometimes not."

"Like whiskers here!"

"Yeah…" The boy deadpanned as he was interrupted. Hinata however bent over to get a closer look with her eyes active.

"Th-there's no chakra…" She wondered as she looked over the doll intently with her bloodline. "W-what powers h-her? I-if it's not t-to much t-trouble." She asked as Naruto shrugged.

"Master's power. She doesn't use chakra but something else. It's a little different but the end result is super strong techniques that are just like jutsu." The boy explained as he then held Chachazero up to his face. "Where is master anyways? She would've come up by now."

"In the resort! She was relaxing last I saw her." Naruto blinked before looking to Hinata and then back to Chachazero.

"You think master would mind if I showed Hinata the resort or would she be angry with me?" The blond asked as Hinata looked confused at how they were talking about a resort in the middle of Konoha. How was that possible? The doll bobbed its head back and forth before answering.

"I dunno but if she is angry I'm gonna laugh! Maybe she'll beat you up again!" Naruto sighed, half expecting something in that line of answers from the little doll. "Ya think she might attack white eyes if she is angry?" The blond instantly shook his head.

"No, master only punishes the ones who deserve it. It would be my fault if she gets mad about the resort so I'm the one she'd punish." The boy answered before thinking on it some more and shaking his head as he turned to Hinata. "I guess I'll have to introduce you to master some other time. Sorry." he apologized as Hinata shook her head.

"I-it's okay. I-I'll just head h-home now. S-see you tomorrow N-Naruto-san." She replied before leaving as Naruto sighed and walked into the kitchen to make himself a snack, setting Chachazero on the table as he did.

"Ya know I'm surprised Zero-chan. You didn't threaten Hinata once." He called out as he grabbed the bread for a simple sandwich.

"Are you kidding? She looked scared of me already! I've gotta wait until she's used to me before I do that! That way I can keep her scared longer!" The doll chirped as Naruto stopped to turn and deadpan at the magical creation before shaking his head and going back to his food. He honestly didn't know why the doll liked to have everyone scared of her or why she liked blood and knives so much. Despite living with her for a little over seven years, it had been one mystery the Rinnegan bearer had never figured out. "So, are ya gonna bring her by again whiskers?"

"Maybe, I'm going to ask master about letting her see the resort though first. If she says no then we'll have to actually set a date instead of just bringing her by the next time I get the chance." The boy mused as the doll hummed in agreement behind him.

"Bring who by?" Both Naruto and Chachazero turned to see Evangeline walking up in her usual gothic Lolita styled clothes, this time black, as she hopped into a seat at the table. Both the doll and boy gave her a quick 'hi master' that she waved off. "Bring who by?" She repeated as Naruto finished making his sandwich and took a bite.

"My teammate Hinata." He answered after swallowing the food. "I just brought her by but Zero-chan said you were in the resort and I wasn't sure if it was okay to show that to her or not so I chose not to just to be safe and she went home." He explained as Eva shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind if she saw the resort eventually, so long as she's trustworthy about it. I mean, can you imagine how much I'd be pestered to let people use my resort like you do if word got out that I have an enclosed time-space under my command that runs on a slower yet parallel flow of our time? People, Sarutobi especially, would be demanding I either make another or let them use it as they wish for training purposes alone. That's not even counting the people that would actually want to use it for its original purpose of relaxation." She answered and the boy nodded. It made sense and neither of them wanted to help Sarutobi in any way after everything he had done to them.

"You know, I've been wondering… why can't you make another?" He asked as he sat down across from her.

"Two reasons. One is because I lack the necessary materials for it. It took me a few years to make this one off memory alone and I can't get access to a few of the rarer materials anymore since they can't be found here." She explained. "A couple of the materials were simply items I had with me from the Mundus Magicus when I was sealed here. And two, because it would be too much of a drain on my mind."

"Your mind?"

"Making sure that resort stays in it's perfect condition takes a bit of concentration when it's in use that I can generally ignore. But if I were to add a second then it would be giving me a constant headache and I don't want to deal with that just for some random fools I don't know or care anything about." Naruto nodded his understanding as Evangeline changed the subject. "So how's your time with Hatake coming?" She asked as Naruto slumped in his seat.

"Ugh… boring!" He whined as Chachazero giggled. "When we're together he just has us run teamwork drills or works with Sasuke and Hinata on what he can while giving me a clone to spar with in my taijutsu. Then we go do random chore A for random civilian B and call it a day. After that he'll sometimes offer training but only Sasuke seems to take him up on that since I can just get some better training here with you in the resort and Hinata will head back to her clan for training. It's been two weeks! I'm so bored of this 'job' already. I'd rather just get a real mission but sensei keeps saying until we are a competent team this is all we'll be getting. The old monkey's been acting all cheery and grandfatherly for everyone too which is really annoying since he's just a scheming old fuck." Eva smirked at his irritation and insult at Sarutobi while the doll giggled again.

"Get over it Naruto. Kushina told me she had to deal with the same bullshit back in her genin days, and that was right before a war. In days of peace, those are the basic rules you live by." Eva chided as he groaned from being told he had to deal with the 'missions'.

"If ya want whiskers, I could just start stabbing you. Then you'd get some excitement!" The doll cheered as Naruto just lazily reached over and tipped her to her side. "Hey no fair! Put me back up! Master? Master stop laughing and charge me so I can get him back for that! Come on this isn't funny!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Good morning team seven. Are you ready for another mission?" Sarutobi asked as he looked to see Kakashi enter in without his book for once as Naruto kept his face blank and Sasuke had on his normal aloof look. Hinata stood next to them nervously tapping her fingers as was her normal habit while Kakashi looked down at the three before facing the Hokage. "We have plenty of D-ranks available currently." The old man offered as Sasuke's aloof look changed into a scowl and Naruto's eye twitched before stopping. Even if Sarutobi was doing his best to try and force Naruto to submit, the old man would admit the main reason he loved handing genin their assignments was watching them try to hold back their ire at doing simple chores.

"I believe my team is ready for a C-rank Hokage-sama." Kakashi called so the man raised a brow but nodded his head.

"Alright then." He mused before looking to over a list of available missions and then handing Kakashi a scroll with one he felt they could do. "There is a bridge builder in the waiting room downstairs that wants protection from bandits as he returns home to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) to finish his bridge. Your job will be to guard him until the bridge is complete and then return to the village." The man explained so the group nodded as Kakashi looked over the request.

"Okay. Team, pack for a month and then meet me at the south gate in one hour." The man ordered so the genin nodded and left. Kakashi placed the scroll in his pouch and turned to the Hokage as the man gave him a look to explain why he was sending out genin only a couple weeks old on a C-rank already. The fact that one genin was both a jinchuriki and trained to extreme levels for his age being beside the point. "Personally I believe Sasuke is progressing very well and will be able to complete the mission adequately and Hinata will be able to do her part well enough to get by. Loathe as I am to admit it, the demon is already upper chunin level in skill sir. It'll be able to do what's necessary should any trouble come up. The three also work well together save for a few instances where Sasuke tried to one-up the demon and cost them the exercise. It's why I've been training him harder on the side, to help him catch up so that he won't feel inadequate and won't accidentally cost anyone their lives on the job." The man explained as Hiruzen lit his pipe and took a drag of the tobacco.

"I see. Kakashi, if the situation comes up, you are to protect Naruto just as much as your other two students. I know you do not like him but Konoha needs the Kyuubi's power and the Rinnegan is too strong to let go either. Yes, focus on Sasuke's and Hinata's safety more, but don't let Naruto die or be crippled due to your hate." The man ordered as Kakashi grit his teeth but nodded. If it wasn't for the fact he was the perfect man for the job he would've had nothing to do with the demon that took his sensei and the woman he looked up to.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Finally! A real mission!" Naruto cheered as he stood by the gate with his pack on the ground next to him. Sasuke grunted with a smirk as Hinata walked up and set her pack down next to the others.

"I agree. Those chores were insulting to an Uchiha." The boy boasted as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't start with the almighty Uchiha stuff again Sasuke. Please." Naruto groaned before smirking. "The Uchiha were great and you're pretty skilled yourself but you still can't match up to the eyes of god." The blond taunted as Sasuke growled and looked off to the side as Hinata looked from boy to boy.

"P-please don't fight right n-now. W-we need to be f-focused for the mission." She admonished timidly. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he apologized while Sasuke just sighed and nodded his head. This had become a normal occurrence with the three. Any time Sasuke would start to get a swelled head about his heritage, Naruto would bring him back down by bragging about his eyes which never failed to anger the Uchiha. Then Hinata would jump in asking them to stop and Naruto would apologize while Sasuke would relent because she would usually point out they had other priorities to focus on. "S-so who do y-you think we're g-guarding?" She asked as Sasuke shrugged and Naruto closed his eyes.

"Hokage-sama said a bridge builder so he's probably some strong older guy. I mean, you've gotta have some muscle to work with all the heavy materials that go into construction right?" The blond mused as his teammates glanced at one another before nodding as it made sense. "Do ya think we're gonna have any trouble though?" He asked as Hinata shrugged and Sasuke grunted.

"Hn. Personally I'm hoping we do. I want to test my skills out on someone." Their attention was caught when Kakashi called out to them from down the street and they turned to see him walking up with a man wearing a sleeveless brown shirt and a straw hat. He was also drunk as was obvious from the blush on his cheeks, the strong smell of sake coming off him, and the bottle in his hand. "You were saying about someone strong?" Sasuke remarked dryly in reference to Naruto's comment as he just chuckled in disbelief.

"Everyone, meet Tazuna. He's the man we'll be guarding as he finishes his bridge connecting our two countries." Kakashi introduced as the man took a swig of his drink.

"This is it? When you said you had three skilled ninja under your command I thought I'd be getting someone older than these brats." The man drunkenly mused before glancing at Hinata and Naruto. "What's wrong with their eyes huh? Is the girl blind? And the blond looks like someone hypnotized him." Hinata seemed to shrink into her coat as Naruto face palmed. Sasuke just smirked at their misery while Kakashi waved the questions off.

"She can see fine and the other isn't hypnotized." He replied with the thought of '_Yet_.' running through his mind in regards to Naruto. "Their eyes are different due to a special brand of ninja techniques. I have a different eye as well under my headband and Sasuke has the potential to awaken his own special eyes with further training. Don't worry Tazuna-san, everything's fine." He explained before gesturing for the genin to pick up their bags. "But let's get on our way shall we? Nami is a long ways away after all. Sasuke, you take point while I'll follow up behind. Hinata can have the left while the right will be covered by the last member of our group." Kakashi ordered so the genin nodded and got into position around Tazuna as they walked out of the gates, Naruto looking back to the village for a moment before getting a small smile and turning back to watch the path.

"S-something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked as she caught him looking back. She glanced back herself to see if there was anything there but upon seeing nothing of interest decided to ask the boy. The blond perked up at the question but shook his head.

"No I'm fine. It's just my first time out of the village is all. It's got a kind of novelty to it and stuff. I'll be alright Hinata." The blond replied as Sasuke scoffed ahead and Kakashi rolled his eye. So what if it was your first time out of the village? So long as you do your job right it won't be your last. "Anyways, lets just focus on this right now, protecting the client." Hinata nodded her head with a slight glance back at Konoha as his words had made her realize it was her first time out of the village as well.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"So he's off on a C-rank to protect some nobody bridge builder from Nami?" Evangeline mused as she read the note Sarutobi had sent her in regards to her conditions for her allowing Naruto to join his forces, the condition of note being she be alerted to any mission C-rank and above he went on. While the man didn't want to tell her anything and hated her, he knew if he refused her demands then he'd simply lock the boy up in her cottage and never let him back out unless she had to. "Heh, looks like not only is he finally on a real mission like he wanted but he gets to see another country. Lucky brat."

"Are you jealous master?" Chachazero asked as the blond girl quirked an eyebrow before shaking her head.

"Not really. I had to go through the same thing with Kushina bragging about her missions so I'm used to it. It's annoying but I'll deal with it." She answered as she set the note down. "I'm more concerned about something happening and Naruto possible freezing up or something. We trained him to be prepared yes but this will be his first time in a real situation. In training he knew we'd never actually kill him. Come close yes, but he would always survive. It doesn't seem like much but losing that single safety net could make him forget everything about his training when the time comes. It's happened to others before. It's something you can never really prepare for, no matter how hard you train or how realistic a situation you're put through. The real thing is always a shock and you may freeze up or forget what to do in those situations." Eva explained as Chachazero tilted her head to the side.

"Then do ya want to check up on him or something?" She asked as Eva shook her head.

"He will be fine with an experienced jonin there." The vampire mused.

"_Uh master? You there?" _Naruto's voice rang out in her head making her eyes widen.

"Then again I've been wrong before." She muttered before summoning the pactio card and placing it to her head. "What is it brat? I swear to Kami, if you're just bragging then when you get back I'm letting Chachazero give you a three day long torture session." The girl threatened. She could practically feel the fear and despair the boy felt through the link right after.

"_No way master! Something actually came up!" _He quickly responded so she huffed but told him to explain. _"Turns out our client lied about the real danger he was in cause he couldn't afford a higher ranked team. We were attacked by a couple chunin nobodies from Kiri and took care of them easily before interrogating them. Anyways, we found out that the client is really being hunted by some rich business guy that's perfectly okay with sending ninja after him. It was decided we'd continue on because this guy's bridge will save his country. We just want to call for some back-up since we were told who these nobodies work with."_

"Which would be who?" Eva asked, both irritated and relieved something had happened that required back up. Irritated because this was meant to be a simple protection detail and now it was far beyond that and relieved because they were smart enough to call for back up. It also meant nobody was hurt.

"_A former jonin of Kiri and part of the greatest generation of their famed Seven Swordsman, Zabuza Momochi." _Naruto admitted as Evangeline's eyes widened. Kushina had ranted a couple times about Kiri's Seven Ninja Swordsman, mostly as a desire to fight them and see how strong they really were. When Eva had taught Naruto about Kiri she made sure to include the group as well as the bounty profiles on each member of the strongest generation. Zabuza was the third user of his sword, Kubikiribocho, but was also the most skilled person to ever touch it and was hailed as the Demon of the Mist for his actions at his own graduation ceremony. Coupled with his unrivaled stealth skills and mastery over water jutsu and the man was more than a threat to the three genin. _"Uh master?"_

"S-sorry. Just a little shocked you're going up against him." She shook her head to clear her thoughts before sighing. "I'll inform Sarutobi about this. No doubt he'll send back up, he wouldn't want risk to come to his precious 'weapon'. I'll also inform Danzo and he may send an agent to keep watch from the shadows." The girl told him as Naruto thanked her and cut off the connection.

"What's going on master?" Chachazero asked and Eva looked over to the doll before getting an idea and grinning. Danzo and Sarutobi may both send someone, but that didn't mean she couldn't.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**(Earlier)**

Things were silent as the group of five traveled. Sasuke was eager to prove himself so he was looking around with a slight smirk in the hopes of spotting an enemy to attack. Hinata for her part was hoping not to fight but keeping a good look out herself, turning on her bloodline every five minutes for a better view before switching it back off to conserve chakra. Naruto was keeping his own special eyes peeled as he had his Rinnegan active in looking for chakra signatures. He had he chakra to spare so while he couldn't see the energy used by Shinobi as well as Hinata could, he could keep his search on for far longer. Kakashi though…

…he was reading a little orange book and giggling every few seconds.

"So how long have you brats been ninja?" Tazuna asked, both actually curious and eager to end the silence as well. Naruto kept his eyes up as he glanced at the civilian before going back to his search.

"We've been genin for a couple weeks but we've all been training for years before this." The blond admitted. "I can't speak for them but I've been training since I was five."

"Same." Sasuke grunted as he was keeping an ear on the conversation slightly.

"I-I've been t-training l-lightly since three." Hinata admitted as Tazuna looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked look.

"Five? Three? What the hell? You're just kids!" He shouted as Sasuke grunted again and Naruto shrugged.

"Ninja and civilians have different beliefs. You're lives aren't raised and built around a dangerous career choice with what you'd consider super-powers. Ours are. As such it's best to get ourselves used to the powers and the hardships from a young age so that we can better handle them when we're older." Naruto explained before glancing ahead as he could see some small chakra. "Hey Hinata, I think I'm picking up chakra ahead but it's really faint so I'm not sure." Naruto called out as Kakashi finally pulled his attention away from his book while the girl activated her own eyes.

"That's a puddle Naruto. You're eyes must be broken." Sasuke grunted as Hinata gasped.

"No! There's p-people hiding in the w-water!" The girl called out as Kakashi shushed them.

"Quiet!" He hissed while he slowed down slightly but didn't actually stop walking. "They may be after me for my reputation from the war. They may also be after our client or be waiting for someone else entirely. For now, act as if you don't know but be ready to react should they attack. Your priority is Tazuna, got it?" The jonin ordered and the genin nodded, Tazuna suddenly looking scared at how things were possibly going to get heavy in a few seconds.

The group stepped over the puddle with some slight tension but otherwise acted as if things were normal. When nothing happened Tazuna let out a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought-"

"Sensei!" Hinata called out as she had her eyes active to see behind her as Kakashi was suddenly wrapped up by thorn covered chains. Naruto spun around holding a hand out as he aimed at one of the ninja holding the chains.

"Inryoku Myaku!" (Gravity Pulse) He called as his eyes flashed and the ninja was sent flying as the chain snapped. Sasuke quickly spun and tossed kunai at the other making him leap back to his partners side. The two ninja were dressed similarly in that they both had large black cloaks over themselves to hide their full appearance while hey wore large masks over their mouths meant to allow breathing underwater. Around their foreheads were matching headbands with for small wavy lines in a rectangle representing the village of Kiri. "Who are they?" The blond asked as Hinata got into her jyuuken stance in front of Tazuna and Sasuke moved forward to stand ahead of her on her right while Naruto moved forward to do so on her left.

"How the hell did they know we were here?" One of he men asked as the other got up and looked at the genin even as Kakashi pulled the chains off of himself with a scowl.

"Two of my genin possess very special eyes right now. Trying to hide from them was stupid." Kakashi warned as Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked, both were hoping to fight. The two attackers both grimaced but readied themselves to fight.

"Hand over the old man and nobody has to get hurt!" They shouted in unison and Tazuna took an unconscious step back. Kakashi glanced at the man before looking to his genin and seeing how they were eager to battle. Looking back to the men the jonin chuckled.

"We refuse. Get them." The man calmly ordered as both Naruto and Sasuke let out identical grins and charged in. The two ran forward as Sasuke made hand seals before jumping up as Naruto ran under him.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) He called as he launched a fireball at the two. They split apart to dodge but Naruto held his hands up as they both shifted to the rotating lens' of his mechanical form.

"Enerugi Taihou!" (Energy Cannon) From his hands to blue beams shot out that had the attackers gasping in shock before one managed to replace himself with a log while the other took the shot directly in the chest. He was blasted back and crashed against a tree before slumping down unconscious, large burns covering his chest where the laser had struck him. The other reappeared and dashed straight for Hinata and Tazuna but the girl ducked under his opening swing and jabbed him in the arm and side six times and he collapsed to the ground clutching his side howling in pain. Tazuna had stumbled back and while Hinata had a grimace on her face she still stood her ground in case he got back up.

"Very good you three." Kakashi praised as he walked over and knocked the whining one unconscious so that he would be quiet. He then dragged him over to the tree the other one was at and pulled out wire to tie them up. "The fireball distraction and beam attack worked better than it had in practice and Hinata, you kept your calm and disabled your opponent with smooth and precise strikes." The man shared a quick eye smile at two of his students, ignoring the third, before turning his focus back on their two captives. "Now that I get a good look at them, I recognize the two of them. These are Gozu and Meizu, chunin level missing nin from Kiri that go by the moniker of the demon brothers. Now why would they be after a simple bridge builder?" The man mused before getting up and giving Tazuna a blank yet cold stare. "Care to explain that Tazuna-san?"

The man flinched but then looked down and shook his head, seemingly having sobered up from the shock of the attack. "There's someone that doesn't want my bridge completed. I'd be willing to bet my life that he's the one who sent those two after me." He started before sighing. "You see, Nami no Kuni is a shipping country. We get by via the income from shipping our goods all over the world. As we're also an island country, the docks and ships are our lively hood. A couple years ago, a man named Gato showed up."

"You mean Gato of Gato Corporation correct? One of the richest men in the world Gato?" Kakashi interrupted to question and Tazuna nodded.

"The very same. At first when he turned his eye on Nami we were happy. We thought with his business, our country could prosper all the greater. But slowly all the shipping companies were closing down or being bought out until only the ones run by Gato remained. That's when it started. He started charging ridiculous amounts to use his ships, and threatening people that wouldn't pay new taxes he implemented. Anyone that refused was killed publicly. These last couple years Gato solidified his hold over Nami and reduced my home into a poverty stricken country. Since we need ships to get our wares out and survive and Gato owns the ships, we've been reduced to being unable to survive. Eventually I got enough money and people together to start building my bridge. After all, if my bridge is complete, we won't need his ships to send our wares out. We'd be able to escape his oppression. Obviously, Gato doesn't like that. He started threatening me so I put work on the bridge on hold while I scrounged up every last ryo I could and snuck away to Konoha to try and get some help. I couldn't afford a bigger or better team so I lied about the danger. I'm sorry." The man finished as he hung his head. The genin shared looks among each other showing they wanted to help while Kakashi sighed. Before he could decide what to do though, the restrained brothers behind him started to stir.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"My students defeated you. _Genin _only a couple weeks into their careers beat two _chunin_." Kakashi mocked before getting down to business. "Alright now, who hired you to take out Tazuna and are there any other Shinobi working with you?" He asked cheerfully as the two glared. "Just know that if you refuse to tell me I'm more than willing to use torture to get these answers." He answered in the same cheery voice which crept the two brothers out.

"Gato hired us." Gozu answered.

"And we work under Zabuza Momochi." Meizu added. Kakashi nodded before striking the two hard in the head to knock them back out.

"Zabuza Momochi huh?" The man mused as he stood back up and walked over to the genin and their client.

"Wait a minute, Zabuza Momochi? THE Zabuza Momochi? Demon of the Mist? Ex-A rank jonin of Kiri? Member of Kiri's Seven Ninja Swordsman? Owner of the Kubikiribocho? Master of stealth and water jutsu? THAT Zabuza Momochi?" Naruto called out as Kakashi nodded.

"You seem well informed about him." The jonin commented so Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Master taught me a bit about Kiri's famed seven and I also kind of like famous swordsman." The blond admitted so Kakashi shook his head and went back to the matter at hand.

"Anyways, with someone of Zabuza's caliber on the job this is automatically an A-rank mission. Genin are not supposed to ever touch any A-rank missions until they have at least a few years experience under their belts." The man admitted before looking to Tazuna. "I'd like to help, but we are not equipped for this mission. We need to go back to Konoha for reinforcements."

"Why not just keep going but call the reinforcements from here?" Naruto asked as Kakashi looked at him and he pulled out his pactio card. "Remember I said with this I can talk with master telepathically? I'll just contact her and get her to tell Hokage-sama everything so he'll send people." He offered before looking to Tazuna. "We have to help him sensei. What Gato is doing isn't right." Inwardly Kakashi scoffed at the demon acting like it cared but outwardly he nodded his head for Naruto to go ahead with alerting his master and the Hokage. The boy grinned and walked off a few feet before placing the card to his head and talking to seemingly nothing. At one point the had even paled dramatically before shaking it off and explaining their plight. A quick goodbye and he walked back over.

"So?"

"Master said she'd alert Hokage-sama and make him send help." Naruto replied so Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Do the two of you want to continue on as well or go back to Konoha?" He asked and Sasuke scoffed.

"I say we go." Well that was expected. Hinata tapped her fingers together nervously before glancing at Tazuna and nodding.

"N-Naruto-san is r-right. Gato n-needs t-to be stopped." The jonin sighed before standing up straight again.

"Alright then. Get back in position and we'll keep going."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I swear, this is going to be the last time I ever do the damn Nami arc. I swear that not only do I know it by heart now word for word but I know every possible outcome for the damn arc too. No matter what, if I ever make another story and it starts in the early cannon, I'll just mention the wave arc but never again will I full on write it out. It's gotten so damn annoying.

Anyways, review and favorite like always. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 05

First off, I just have a couple things to say before I get to the individual reviews. One is that I'm not going to argue about bashing anymore. I know I'm right and that's pretty much the end of it. If people still want to complain I'm bashing when I'm not then they can go fuck off becuase I'm through arguing it. The second is that I'm done listening to people say Naruto was stupid by revealing a lot of his skills to Kakashi. Like the bashing reviewers, I've already said my piece so if you want to keep reviewing about it then fuck off. This is my story, I write it how I want and that's final.

There, now that that's off my chest I'll do the individual reviews.

**Celestia GF of the Void: **Ignoring the rest of your bull review, I'm going to point out something. You say I 'conveniently' ignored a review about an actual important topic. I went back and checked and have to say, you're wrong. That review was posted to the chapter after I already had the following chapter out. You can't ignore something that didn't exist at the time. The review was posted later. Plus when I answer reviews I only look at the reviews for the most recent chapter, not counting what I'm doing here adding on any important reviews to the Hiatus Notice chapter since despite my asking not to people did review to it and a couple added questions.

Now as to what that review was about claiming magic is spiritual energy and ki/chi is physical energy, yes that's true. And in the Narutoverse combining the two grants chakra while in the Negimaverse it grants Kanko. Now as this is a crossover, I can't have the exact same move(combining the energy) come up with two entirely different things. So instead I changed chakra. I was going to go over this in detail once I brought it up in the story but the basic idea is that chakra is not just spiritual and physical energy but a little something more as well. That's why you could exhuast all your magic and ki either seperately or together with Kanko and just be exhausted whereas if you exhaust all your chakra you could die.

**GodShadowEX:** No, it wasn't false. Neither the Rinnegan or the Sharingan can see the chakra pathways and tenketsu like the Byakugan can, hence it has the best ability in that catagory. Both of the others can see a bit of the flow of chakra, even identify if it's elemental and a few other things, but the Byakugan does that and sees the chakra network.

Also, you point out Izanagi being a bastard verion of a Rinnegan technique, that's true. The Izanagi is a one-shot genjutsu version of the Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of All Things) ninjutsu used by the Sage. NINjutsu not GENjutsu. Hence, the Sharingan is better at illusions still. And as for the Rinngean being able to do everything the Sharingan can, or its Mangekyou variant, then why didn't Pain ever use any Sharingan technique? In fact, why did he get caught in a genjutsu by Jiraiya when the Sharingan can dispel them? You don't like it but the fact is that the Rinnegan may be the strongest of the three dojutsu but that doesn't mean it's the best at everything.

**bankai777: **Naruto won't be using corpses for his paths. By the time he reaches that level he'll be using his own clones as the paths as he'll find the thought of using the dead to be wrong.

**Akuma-Heika: **No Naruto will not be calling it Gravity Well. I've thought of a different name for it. Also as for him not being older despite using the resort so much, I look at how Negi and his group could use it so much and yet they never seemed to be affected by the passage of time. Now I know the scale is different as they only used it for a couple hours every few days whereas Naruto's used it for an hour or two nearly every day for a few years but I think there has to be some kind of stasis magic on the resort so that the people inside aren't physically affected by the passage of time. Maybe I'm wrong but that's what I'm working with here since I needed a reason for Naruto to be able to use the resort a lot as a child and yet not somehow be far older than his generation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**~ Chapter 05 = Swords and Snakes~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"You are to reinforce Kakashi and his genin in defending the client from you arrive, hand Kakashi this scroll as well so he knows I sent you and with orders to tell the client we will be working out a payment plan for lying to us about the mission when it's all finished."

"Got it Hokage-sama." The woman replied so Sarutobi nodded as she picked up the scroll and left. She made a quick stop at her apartment to get a few supplies before heading to the main gate via the rooftops. She was only a few buildings from her goal when a hand shot out of her shadow and grabbed her leg to hold her in place. "What the hell?!" She shouted before she was pulled down into the shadow and everything went dark. When it cleared back up she found her self standing in an empty room with a blond woman in a black gothic style dress standing in front of her. She was about to get into a combat position when the woman snapped her fingers and she found herself frozen.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just needed to reach you before you left and I wouldn't have made it in time had I actually ran out after you."

"Who are you and what do you want?!"

"My name is of no importance right now but what I want is a bit of help. Help that only you can give as you're the only back up the old monkey is sending my apprentice and his team."

"Wait, Hatake is your apprentice?" She asked as the blond scowled and shook her head.

"No, one of the genin is. In fact he's both my apprentice and my godson. He contacted me with the request for back up and I told Sarutobi." She explained before turning around and picking something up. "Now all I want you to do is carry her with you. She'll do whatever else is needed."

"Her?" The blond turned around holding up a small green doll with large eyes in a black dress and held her out to her. "A doll? Seriously?"

"What? I know I don't look like much lady but if ya want I could start stabbing ya." The woman's eyes were wide as she looked at the green haired doll in shock at it speaking so the doll sighed. "Master, are you sure you need me to be carried by her? Why can't ya just port me like ya did to get her here?"

"Because the seal stops my magic from leaving the village for such spells. But simply sending power to you is within the allowances so that's what we're stuck with. And since you don't know the way to Naruto, you have to be given a guide, hence our shinobi here that will take you to him."

"Whoa whoa, back up. I never said I'd do it. First you surprise and kidnap me, then you freeze me somehow and now you want me to do you a favor? Lady, your people skills suck shit." The blond quirked an eyebrow at her backtalk before smirking as the temperature seemed to drop and she felt as if she'd die in the coldest and most humiliating way possible for another word.

"You've got spunk, I like that. But I never actually said you had a choice now did I?" She asked as she leaned in and set Chachazero on her shoulder with one hand while the other mockingly tapped her on the cheek. "Now you're going to bring my servant with you to my apprentice and his team and you're going to do so willingly. If not, then I'll let you go now only because I'd rather have Naruto back here safe and sound. But when you get back, I will show you nightmares you've never dreamed existed, horrors lost to mankind centuries ago, things that will scar you for life and make you break down and cry where you are. And then I'll put you right back together and take it from the top." She threatened and before she could respond to the blonds' threats she put a finger on her lips. "And before you say anything, yes I know exactly who you are and your history. And I'm telling you that what happened to you will be a lullaby when I'm through. Understand?" She asked as her mind seemed to flash on images of shadowy figures and blizzards with her being tortured and in pain throughout. The woman only nodded her understanding so the blond smiled as everything seemed to return to normal and she snapped her fingers again. Everything went black before she found herself sitting on the rooftop she had first been grabbed from. She shakily got to her feet trying to piece together what happened when she felt the doll poke her cheek.

"Hurry up lady, I wanna see whiskers again." She just glared down at the doll before she picked up where she left with running to the village exit to back up Kakashi and his genin.

"Your master is a fucking scary bitch, you know that?" She muttered to the doll as it simply nodded on her shoulder.

"Of course she is! That's how she got her title of Dark Evangel!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Wow, that's a big bridge." Naruto gaped as the group neared the structure in the small boat they had rented to cross into the country. Tazuna smirked and nodded proudly before Naruto turned around with a smirk of his own. "So what're you compensating for old man?" He asked as Tazuna instantly dropped down with a tic mark on his forehead while Sasuke simply snorted with a stoic look at the blonds' crass humor and Hinata blushed but shook her head. Kakashi merely looked bored as he kept looking around in case anyone attacked.

"Alright, keep quiet now. Zabuza is a master of the art of silent killing. We may not hear him coming and we don't need you talking and making it even harder to hear him approach." He admonished so the blond nodded his head as did his teammates and got serious about keeping Tazuna safe.

"Thanks again for not leaving me behind." He muttered as the jonin nodded and the boat docked at a small pier. "My house is this way. Follow me." He told them as he pointed off ahead of them and started walking with the ninja taking up a basic defensive formation around him. The genin were keeping their eyes peeled with both Hinata and Naruto having their eyes activated and Kakashi straining his own senses to their limit to try and find their attacker should he be nearby.

"S-sensei, this mist... I-it's unnatural." Hinata spoke up as they continued in. Kakashi turned to her with a questioning look and Naruto added his own input.

"Yeah, it's full of chakra and it's only been getting thicker as we've gotten further along." The jonin took that into account as well before motioning for them all to stop as he noticed they were right about it getting thicker. Whereas when they landed it was a simple covering around them that blurred distant objects, now it was getting to the point that even though Sasuke was on point only a few feet ahead of him he could hardly see past the boy.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu." (Hidden Mist Technique) He muttered as it came to him. He knew the jutsu and had seen it before even. The user filled the water in the air with their chakra to create a mist to hide themselves in. If their was a nearby water source, like there was all around the small country of Nami, they could thicken the mist by drawing from the source. "Zabuza's nearby. Manji formation and stay on your guard." Kakashi ordered as the genin took position around Tazuna. Kakashi channeled chakra to his ears to hear for him to hopefully pick out the assassin when he heard something.

The sound of metal cutting through air, and by the sound of it, something large.

"Everyone down!" He shouted as he ducked, his genin dropping as well with Naruto and Sasuke pulling Tazuna down with them. And not a moment too soon as a large spinning blade flew through the air where the mans' head had just been and continued on spinning until it embedded itself within a nearby tree. The mist cleared up enough for them to then see that there was a man standing on the blades' handle and looking down on them from above.

"Well well well, if it isn't the famous Copy ninja. This is an honor." He mocked as they all stood back up and Kakashi leveled a stern glare on the man.

"Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist." Zabuza had spiky dark hair and wore his Kiri headband tilted to the side of his head while his face from his nose down to his shoulders was covered in bandages wrapped around him. Across his chest was a large leather strap while around his wrists were light blue arm warmers. For pants he had on blue camoflauge patterned pants that led into his shinobi sandals. "So I doubt there's any way to avoid this is there?"

"You could hand over the old man." He suggested while Kakashi simply lifted his headband and revealed his Sharingan eye. "Or not. To be honest I was kind of hoping for this outcome though. I want to see which one of us is better." The man told them before leaping off the blade, pulling it out of the tree at the same time, and landed on his feet at the base of the tree. "Ya know, you aren't listed as having genin in the Bingo Book though. They must be new." He pointed out before chuckling as the mist thickened again and hid him from view. "That's good. It's so much fun to freak out the rookies." His voice echoed out through the mist. The feeling of death began to enter the area as Zabuza slowly ramped up his killing intent, making Hinata and Sasuke shake slightly. "Did you know there are eight points in the human body where you can deal a pin-point fatal blow?" He mockingly asked before Naruto growled.

"This damn mist is too thick for me to see his chakra through." He muttered before an idea popped into his head. Working through it he slowly began to grin before he opened his palms. "Burakkuho-ru Kekkei." (Black Hole Barrier) He muttered as the mist began to gather and vanish in to his hands slowly, so that Zabuza wouldn't notice.

_'This killing intent... it's so strong!'_ Hinata thought in fear as she had her eyes active and searching the mist franctically for the Kiri jonin but failing to see past the chakra in the air. _'He'll kill us for sure!' _Her terrified mind screamed before she noticed something happening to the chakra filling the mist. It was slowly being drawn to a point on her left and as she glanced down she saw that it was being pulled into Naruto's hands and added to his reserves. _'Naruto's absorbing the chakra!'_ As he did she noticed it was getting easier to see and she calmed slightly since she was no longer essentially blind. _'He's doing what he can so I will too!'_ She thought before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath and then focusing on finding the stealth specialist.

On Naruto's otherside, Sasuke was just as scared as Hinata was. However unlike her, he had yet to awaken his Sharingan, so he couldn't see what Naruto was doing to try and help. As a result, Sasuke was trying hard not to shake in fear as his eyes darted to and fro across the landscape_. 'I cannot die here! I still have to accomplish my goals!' _He ranted in his head as his hands were shaking slightly while he held a kunai in his right. However his fear was starting to get the best of him as he began to raise his kunai up towards his throat. "Sasuke!" Kakashi's voice cut in as the man turned to glance back over his shoulders. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let you die." He offered, letting Sasuke's fears bleed out at the assurance.

"You sure about that Kakashi?" The genin had there eyes widen in shock and fear as Zabuza's voice came from directly behind them. They spun around to see Zabuza already swinging his sword down towards Tazuna's neck. "I win!"

"Inryoku Myaku!" (Gravity Pulse) Naruto cried on reflex as he tried to grab Tazuna. However as he hadn't aimed his jutsu the end result was a blast that went out in all directions with himself at the center. He had only managed to grab Tazuna's hand to keep a hold of him as everyone else, and the mist included, were shoved away by the attack. Hinata and Sasuke were thrown to the ground a few feet away on either side as Kakashi skidded back a couple feet himself, managing to remain standing by channeling chakra to his feet. Zabuza though was thrown back the farthest as Naruto's jutsu had been focused mostly towards his front even though he hadn't aimed it. As a result the Kiri jonin flew back until his back crashed against a tree, cracking it as he let out a grunt of pain and fell to a knee. Panting lightly from both the scare and the reflexively used jutsu, Naruto took up position in front of Tazuna as he gave Hinata and Sasuke a quick glance. "Sorry about that guys. You alright?"

"Fine." Sasuke spat out as he got back to his feet with a scowl. Hinata merely nodded as she stood as well and focused on Zabuza as Naruto had blasted most of the mist back. Kakashi leveled a glare at the back of Naruto's head for a moment before turning his attention to Zabuza, who he deemed the bigger threat.

_'The demon is lucky I could tell that was reflex and that he protected Tazuna.'_ He muttered in his head as he readied a kunai and charged the standing swordsman. Zabuza was muttering under his breath, wondering what Naruto had just done no doubt, and only just noticed Kakashi coming up in time to raise his blade to block the stab. Kakashi twisted into a side kick that Zabuza leapt away to dodge before swinging his sword down on the silver haired jonin, who parried with his kunai as the two drew face to face in their weapon lock.

"That blond of yours has a pretty nice trick Kakashi. He's just lucky it caught me off guard." He growled as they strained against one another.

"Yeah, that one has lots of tricks to use." Was the reply before they pushed apart and Kakashi rushed in again to attack, ducking under Zabuza's wide swing and trying to stab him again only for the bandaged ninja to lean to the side and avoid the kunai. Kakashi tried to kick Zabuza but the man brought his blade down and used its large flat surface to block before shoving Kakashi back and trying to cut him in half vertically. The Konoha jonin had only a second to gasp in shock before he was split in two. However before anyone could say or think anything else Zabuza had a kunai sticking through his stomach. "Luckily so do I."

"Kawarimi..." (Body Replacement) Zabuza grunted before collapsing into water.

"Tch, Mizu Bunshin. (Water Clone) Keep a look out, he's still out there!" Kakashi called to his students as Zabuza's laugh echoed around them.

"Come now Kakashi, you didn't really think it would be that easy did you?" He taunted as by this time Hinata and Sasuke had returned to their positions around Zabuza. Naruto himself narrowed his eyes before pulling out his pactio card.

"Adeat!" He called as the card glowed and vanished and the six handles of his collapsable blades appear on his sash. Grabbing two of them Naruto flicked his wrists to spring the blades out. The blond got into a positition to fight as Zabuza's voice echoed throught the air again.

"Well now, those are interesting. But tell me kid, do you really think you can match blades with one of the best swordsman in the world?"

"Why don't you stop hiding so we can find out?" Naruto shouted back, straining his Rinnegan as he tried to find where Zabuza was. The man had yet to refill the clearing with mist after Naruto had blown it away, something all the Konoha ninja were quietly thankful for, so his eyes were raking over the trees all around them. Suddenly Hinata gasped so they all turned to see where she was looking to see the mist clearing further to reveal Zabuza standing on the nearby water with his sword on his back on going through hand seals.

"Ya got spunk kid. I'm almost sorry you're gonna die. Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Projectile Technique) He cried as a dragon of water with glowing yellow eyes rose up from behind him and charged straight for the group. Naruto again reacted on instinct and jumped in front with his arms spread wide as his Rinnegan eyes seemed to pusle for a moment.

"Burakkuho-ru Kekkei!" The dragon collided directly with with Naruto but rather than crush him it instead seemed to shrink and vanish into his chest entirely, the only evidence of it ever existing being that the boy had gotten somewhat wet from the excess water in the jutsu.

"What the hell?!" Zabuza didn't get to think on it much more as Kakashi appeared behind him attempting to strike him with his kunai again. As the silver haired jonin engaged the assassin in close combat Naruto turned back to his teammates.

"Hinata, do you have any mid-to-long range jutsu?" He asked as she shook her head. "Damn. Alright then. Sasuke, what d'ya say we take potshots at Zabuza whenever there's distance between him and sensei?" The blond offered as the Uchiha grinned at the idea. Returning the grin both boys ran towards the waters edge as Naruto put away one of his swords and morphed his hand into the mechanical lens he used for his jutsu as Sasuke ran through signs for his own jutsu. "Enerugi Taihou!" (Energy Cannon)

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique) Zabuza had only just backed away to get a bit of room to swing his sword when both he and Kakashi sensed the incoming chakra and the Konoha jonin leapt back, knowing what it meant. Zabuza however didn't and turned to see a bright blue laser flying at him that he ducked to dodge only to see the fireball following it. Not seeing any other option to dodge the ninja cut the chakra flow to his feet and dropped below the water as the burning ball crashed into the spot he had just held, the water steaming and growing unbearably hot in an instant. Resisting the urge to gasp from the sudden change and let water rush into his lungs, Zabuza swam away a small distance before resurfacing. However as he turned back to the genin he cursed and ducked underwater again as another fireball was already heading towards him, Hinata having followed him with her Byakugan and telling the boys where he was going to surface.

_'Damnit! That blond has some wierd as jutsu that I've never seen before, the girl is a Hyuga with their damn _All-seeing eyes_, and the other brat is going to boil me alive in my own fucking element! Well hell no! I am not going to be punked by some damn brats!' _The jonin raged in his head before running through hand seals underwater and focusing on where he had seen the genin. He figured the blond would likely do whatever he did before to stop the jutsu but at the same time it would likely give him the chance he needed to get back into the fight before they could start trapping him like they had been. _'__Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu__!' _(Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)

"I think he's r-readying a jutsu." Hinata told her teammates as she watched Zabuza swim underwater to avoid the boys' jutsu.

"Well if he is then I'll just absorb it again and Sasuke can pound him with another fireball. To be honest, this is kind of easy. Fun even." Naruto admitted as he kept his eyes on the lake where his Rinnegan let him know there was a strong chakra under the water. He frowned when he saw the chakra spread to the water and begin to mold it for a technique. "Yep, jutsu. Step back you guys." The blond commented as he held up his free hand and the other two stepped back, making sure Tazuna stayed behind them as well. Suddenly a large torrent of water came spiraling up before crashing into the ground and rushing them. Seeing the size of the jutsu Naruto's eyes widened for a second before he brought up his barrier and began to absorb most of the technique. However the jutsu was wide so instead of completely taking it in like he had with the dragon he instead parted it down the middle, his teammates huddling close to single file behind him to avoid getting caught by the twin steams rushing past them that the blond didn't absorb. "Damn. Hinata, keep an eye on him! Is he still in the water?" Naruto asked as the flow began to die down. Before the girl could answer though they all heard a shout.

"No I'm not brat!" Zabuza shouted as he came down with his sword raised. Naruto pulled a second blade out quickly and raisd both in a cross guard to block the attack but thanks to both Zabuza's strength and his momentum he was forced down to his knees, barely holding the blade back as it lightly tapped the metal of his headband. "And I'm done getting played by a bunch of genin!" Naruto coughed up blood as Zabuza drove his foot into Naruto's chest and sent him back, knocking Sasuke down as well as he was caught in the blonds' path. Hinata let out a small shout of fright before turning back to Zabuza and getting into her stance when the man turned to her.

"Forget about me Zabuza?" Kakashi taunted as the Kiri jonin found himself being kicked hard in the side of the head and sent flying to the side. Before Zabuza could get back up he found both shoulders pierced by kunai and Kakashi standing over him with his hand charging itelf with electricity. "You should never have taken this mission Zabuza."

"Fuck... fuck you Kakashi. And your brats too." The man gasped out. The Konoha jonin was about to bring his hand down to pierce Zabuza straight through his head when suddenly two senbon flew out and struck him in the side of his neck. Zabuza let out a pained gasp before slumping over limply. Kakashi let go of his jutsu as he looked up to see a young masked ninja in a green battle kimono crouched in a nearby tree. The mask had the symbol for Kiri at the forehead while rising from the bottom were a few red waves.

"My apologies Konoha-san for taking the kill, but I had been tracking Zabuza for some time now and when I saw the chance I took it." The gentle sounding ninja apologized as Kakashi sighed and covered his eye again with his headband. Hinata also deactivated her Byakugan as Sasuke and Naruto stumbled back to their feet, the blond holding his gut as he quietly dismissed his swords and placed his pactio card away.

"That's fine hunter-san." Kakashi allowed before crouching down to check Zabuza's pulse and found nothing. With another sigh the jonin stood back up and started to walk back towards his genin and client. "Well, we'll let you do your job then." The man said dismissivly as the hunter dropped down and picked up Zabuza's body.

"My thanks for wearing him down Konoha-san." And with that the ninja vanished in a swirl of water, taking Zabuza and his sword with him. Kakashi however narrowed his eye at the spot that had just been vacated as something nagged at the back of his mind. Pushing it away for the moment he instead turned to his genin.

"Well then, not bad you three. You worked together wonderfully and held off Zabuza with excellent combinations." He praised before looking to Naruto. "How're the ribs?" He asked flatly as Naruto grimaced and continued to hold one arm to his stomach as if cradeling them.

"Hurting, but I don't think anythings broken." He replied before trying to take a deep breath just for him to cough as a spasm of pain racked through his body. "Gah! He hit as hard as master did that time she forgot to hold back." He complained as Kakashi grunted.

"Well think of it as karma for hitting you teammates with that jutsu of yours."

"I said I was sorry! I did it on reflex, honestly!"

"Either way, don't let it happen again."

"Yes sensei." The blond muttered as Kakashi only nodded and took the lead of their group.

"Alright then. Tazuna, if you could direct us to your home, we'll get back to bringing you there safe and sound."

"Oh, ah, right. This way." The man started, shocked that things were going back to what passed as normal with ninja bodyguards after such a battle. The man had been close to a heartattack at multiple times in the past few minutes with how close he had come to death in such rapid actions. Watching the children do what they had had been humbling as well. Since when could kids use powers beyond comprehension in life or death battles?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Tsunami, I'm home!" Tazuna called as he opened the door to his home. Coming out of the kitchen was a woman with long hair and a kind smile. "And these are the awesome ninja that protected me." He cheered as Kakashi and the genin entered behind him.

"Hello ma'am." Kakashi greeted with a small nod. The woman hugged her father before giving the ninja a polite bow.

"Thank you for protecting my father." As she straightened she looked over the man and his pupils, noticing Naruto holding his stomach. "Oh, are you alright?" She asked as the boy gave her slightly strained smile as he nodded his head.

"I'll be alright if I get some sleep. I heal fast." Of course this was not the right thing to say to a mother as her maternal instincts kicked in and she ushered him instantly into a chair as she went to get her first aid kit. "Really, I'll be okay!" He whined as she came back and asked him to lift his shirt. She simply stared down at him with the 'the look'. It was the stern look all mothers knew, the one that would make their children obey instantly. Now while Naruto never had a mother, 'the look' was a powerful thing. He sat defient for a few seconds before lowering his head and raising his shirt up. Tsunami gained a victorious smirk before she started checking him over. Naruto heard snickering off to the side and glanced over to see Sasuke smirking and Hinata giggling lightly behind her hand. "Traitors..."

"We don't know what you're talking about Naruto." Sasuke grunted while still smirking. Hinata merely kept giggling. Naruto began grumbling under his breath and crossed his arms before Tsunami poked him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"Sit still please." She admonished, getting Hinata to giggle again. Naruto just pouted at the treatment as a young boy walked in.

"Mom, I'm home." He called, unknowingly echoing his grandfather. The boy came over and was going to give a hug to his mother when he saw the ninja and how his mother was wrapping bandages around ones' stomach. Finishing with Naruto, Tsunami turned and gave the boy a hug that he returned before going back to staring at the ninja.

"Oh, Inari these are the ninja your grandfather hired to protect him while he finishes the bridge." Tsunami introduced while Hinata nodded politely, Sasuke grunte and Naruto smiled with a small wave as he pulled his shirt back down.

"They should just go home. They'll just die otherwise." He told her, sounding as if it was common knowledge and everybody knew it. This got different reactions from the others. Tsunami and Tazuna sighed as they knew what made him this way, Sasuke and Kakashi scowled, Hinata gasped at his attitude while Naruto got to his feet and looked down on the boy.

"What makes you say that kid? We've already beat a couple different assassins sent after your gramps. Why do you think we gonna die?" He asked as the boy just scowled.

"Because nobody can beat Gato and if you think you can then you deserve to die!" He shouted before heading off to his room upstairs. His family both sighed again at his attitude while Tsunami waved her hand slightly ahead of her to motion for them to follow her upstairs. She led them into a spare room that she told them was theirs for while they stayed here while apologizing that they didn't have another to give them more room. Kakashi assured her it was enough and then asked for them to be alone to go over their plans for their stay and she nodded while mentioning dinner would be ready soon. Once the door was closed the jonin turned to his genin.

"Alright then, first things first. Good job out there earlier. Zabuza is not someone to be taken lightly so holding your own as well as you three did is an accomplishment." He praised, mainly looking at Hinata and Sasuke. "Now, as for our actual plans during our time here. One rule is that Tazuna is not to be alone whenever he leaves the house for anything. It doesn't matter if it's a simple run into town for groceries or going to work on the bridge, outside of this household one of us will always be by his side." The man ordered as his genin nodded. "Next, training. As ninja, we're trained to get up early so we may as well put that spare time in the mornings to use by training you up for anything else Gato may send after Tazuna. It'll be light training so that your still able to defend Tazuna should a situation arise but it'll be demanding enough to be useful. Plus I'm pretty sure you don't know what I plan to teach you and it's a useful skill to know." The man added as he thought over his plans.

"Sensei, I've got a question." Naruto put out so the jonin narrowed his eye and nodded. "Well, it's been bugging me ever since our encounter but protecting Tazuna was more important so I didn't mention it. That hunter carried Zabuza's body away right? Well are Kiri's hunter protocals different from Konoha's? I mean, our hunters are supposed to decapitate the head and incinerate the body on site. Does Kiri do things differently?" Naruto asked and Kakashi' eye widened, realizing what that small nagging had been after the hunter left.

"Damnit!" He cursed as the three students were instantly worried at what it meant. "Kiri doesn't do things differently. Hunters are supposed to do the same thing everywhere, regardless of village loyalty. Which means that wasn't a hunter at all."

"B-but Zabuza is still d-dead. You checked h-his pulse yourself to c-confirm it."

"That's true Hinata but a skilled ninja can use pressure points to place someone in a temporary death and revive them later. Considering the hunter used senbon needles, which aren't meant for killing, it's even more likely that the hunter was actually an accomplice of Zabuza's. Which means he might be alive to come back and try again." Kakashi warned them. "Looks like I'm going to have to push you harder than I thought."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Alright you three," Kakashi started the next morning as the three genin were standing in front of him as they were in the woods near Tazuna's house. "The skill I'm going to teach you is a chakra control exercise that will also become a vital part of your shinobi careers later in your lives. I'm going to teach you to climb trees." The three teens gave him confused looks as he turned around and started walking towards a tree. "Without hands." He added as he started to walk up the tree without pausing. Sasuke looked interested slightly while Hinata was nervously tapping her fingers together and Naruto simply looked bored. "By channeling chakra to your feet, you can provide the 'stick' needed to walk up vertical surfaces and even walking upside down when needed. Plus since the feet are the hardest part of the body to channel chakra to, in theory using this exercise and the ones that follow it will allow you to master any jutsu." The jonin explained as he stopped, standing upside down on a branch and looking at his students.

"Sensei, I already know this." Naruto called up as Hinata and Sasuke looked at him.

"Oh? Then demonstrate." Kakashi ordered so the blond shrugged and with his hands in his pockets walked up another tree until he was upside down like the jonin was.

"Master taught me this when I was seven." Naruto explained with a nonchalant air about him, as if standing upside down was no big deal. "She also taught me water-walking after I could fight on a vertical surface as well as I could normally, so I know the next step too." He added.

"I see..."

"S-sensei, I've also l-learned this exercise already." Hinata timidly added. "I-I can do this t-to my clan standards but h-haven't started the n-next step yet." She told him so Kakashi sighed.

"Alright fine then. I'll stay here with Sasuke and help him with the exercise. You two can go and he can show you water walking." The white haired man explained so Hinata and Naruto nodded before the blond cut the chakra flow and flipped down to his feet. The pair left as Sasuke was growling in the back of his throat so Kakashi tossed a kunai between his feet. "Don't get so angry. One has had private training since five and the other has an entire clan to help her. I'm sure had your clan still been around you'd have also at least gotten this step down like Hinata has. But that's why I chose to stay with you instead of leaving with Hinata. I'll give you what you need to catch up in this regard and then we'll join them at the water. Now channel chakra to your feet and go up the tree, using that kunai to mark your progress every time you fall. It's best to get a running start when your first learning it." The man ordered so Sasuke picked up the kunai and flipped it in his hand into reverse grip as he narrowed his eyes at a tree before focusing his chakra and charging it.

As he did, Kakashi was thinking what else Naruto's master had taught him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Okay Hinata, water walking is just like the tree walking in that you cannel chakra to your feet. Only now you have to constantly moniter the chakra flow to go with the flow of the water beneath you." Naruto explained as he walked off the pier onto the water and stopped five feet away. "Too much chakra and you'll be pushing yourself off the water, which if done right can lead to skating on the water, something Master taught me about and said was good for high speed battles on water. But too little and you'll just sink into the water, like how Zabuza dodged the fireball/laser combo me and Sasuke fired at him. You can work on the skating trick later if you want. For now, let's just focus on walking. Channel your chakra and try to reach me okay?" Naruto finished so Hinata nodded and placed her hands in the ram seal for a focus and was about to start when Naruto remembered something. "Oh, wait. You might want to take off your jacket and stuff. If you fall in you'll get soaked and I doubt you want to wear wet clothes all day right?"

Hinata thought about it and nodded as it made sense before something else occured to her and she blushed. She'd have to take off her jacket at the very least, which meant showing off her rather well grown chest. Part of the reason she wore the baggy jacket was because she wanted to hide how her body had already matured somewhat more than other girls her age, partially because unlike the Uchiha obsessed classmates she had Hinata didn't diet but ate a healthy mix of foods ensuring proper growth. Had the girls known Hinata was 'stacked' so to speak they might've mocked her for it, or asked for how she got that way. But with her shy personality, she had wanted to avoid all of that and started wearing a large coat to hide her figure. Now Naruto was asking her to take the jacket off which would let him see. The only reason she didn't faint from the idea was because it was obvious there was no perverted reasoning behind the advice, it just made sense. Another thing that occured to her was that if she fell into the water and got wet, he clothes would hug her figure even more. The boy may not have any perverted notions in his mind, but that didn't mean he wouldn't get any from seeing her. He was at that age after all.

Going over all of that in her head, Hinata sighed and began to unzip her jacket slowly, realizing that getting the technique down mattered more than hiding her figure. Besides, it wasn't like she was getting naked or even stripping her shirt off. After setting her jacket down next to her, revealing she wore a short sleeved black V-cut shirt underneath, Hinata again channeled chakra to her feet and hesitatingly took a step down onto the water. When her foot began to sink into the cool liquid she pulled back and increased the chakra flow before setting her foot back down. This time it stayed so pushing the same amount into the other foot she stepped down completely. The girl wobbled on her feet for a second and went to take another step when a breeze blew through, rippling the water and making her current chakra flow insufficient. Hinata let out a gasp as he feet slipped underwater before she lost control and fell in entirely. Breaking the surface let her know Naruto was chuckling as he walked over and grabbed her hand. With a grunt of effort he lifted her out of the water and sat her back onto the pier with her calves still dangling in the water.

"Yeah, that'll happen a lot at first." The blond told her as he still chuckled at her failure. "Just be glad this water is only a little cold. When Master had me do this, she had me trying to walk on freezing water. One slip and I was shivering and could hardly think yet she just told me to get up and try again." Hinata shivered lightly at the thought so he smiled and stepped back again. "I'm not going to be that mean though. Feel free to take your time. Once you can stand without a problem we'll go through some exercises until this becomes second nature to you okay?" Hinata nodded and stood back up before focusing her chakra again and stepping back onto the water.

A couple hours later, after Hinata fell in multiple times more, Naruto was sitting on the pier as the girl was taking shaky steps in a circle on the water, not wanting to get too far out so that if she fell in it wouldn't take her so long to reach the pier again and pull herself out to restart. To help her learn to divert her attention to the real world without falling in, Naruto was also holding a conversation with her. "...And Master was screaming at me for hours afterwards. She also had me go through some rather... harsh training as punishment."

"Th-that doesn't s-sound v-very nice Na-Naruto." Hinata stuttered out, her stuttering worse than normal both from trying to focus on staying atop the water and from being cold due to being soaked. The blond just shook his head with a grin.

"It was just a harmless prank. Besides, Zero-chan got a laugh out of seeing Master with green hair for a week." He admitted as Hinata stopped and looked up to him to say something before her eyes widened and Naruto sensed something was off. Without warning he leapt off the pier onto the water, spinning around as he did, while the shock made Hinata lose focus and fall into the water. He was lucky he moved because a large butcher knife was now stabbed into the wood where he just sat.

"Aw... I missed again. Hiya whiskers!" Chachazero cheered as she pulled the knife out of the wood and stared out to him with her usual full grin. Naruto was busy staring at the doll in shock both from her sudden attack and in wonder at how she was there in the first place as Hinata pulled herself back to the surface of the water.

"Zero-chan, how the hell are you here?"

"Holy shit dolly, I didn't think you'd actually do it." The genin's attention was drawn to a woman with purple hair pulled into a spiky ponytail behind her head and pupiless amber eyes. Her attire though gathered more attention, mainly because of how little it was. She wore a tan trench coat open with a mesh shirt underneath without a bra, the coat being the only thing hiding her nipples from showing on her well developed chest. In addition to that was an orange mini skirt and Anbu styled leg guards. The woman had a grin on her face as she was twirling a kunai around her finger by the ring on the end and staring down at the doll and kids.

"I told you I'd try to stab him Hebi-chan!"

"Yeah, but I thought you were just talking shit."

"When Zero-chan says she wants to stab someone she damn well means it! She's psycho that way!" Naruto shouted at the woman as the doll merely nodded sagely in agreement with his assessment. "Who the hell are you anyways?" The woman stopped twirling the kunai as she flicked it at the blond making him lean out of the way as it flew by before jabbing a thumb at herself.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi kid, special jonin and second in command at Konoha I & T." She introduced as Naruto helpped Hinata out of the water and onto the pier as Chachazero was now sitting with her tiny legs dangling over the edge and bouncing her head back and forth as if listening to some music only she could hear. Strangely, the knife she had moments before was missing without any trace it had ever existed save for the hole in the pier where she missed Naruto.

"I & T?" The blond asked with a small tilt of his head as he recalled what Evangeline had taught him about the group in Konoha's forces. "Interrogation and Torture? What's someone from that group doing out here in Nami? With Zero-chan at that?" Naruto added as he glanced down at the doll, who just gave him a cheeky wave and kept bouncing her head.

"I'm your back-up kid. And that freaky chick of a godmother of yours caught me before I left and asked me to bring dolly here down to you for some reason." She explained as Naruto slumped down as he sat on the pier between Hinata and Chachazero.

"Aw... Master doesn't even trust me on my first real mission? She sent you down to protect me?" Naruto moaned as he glanced down at the doll. The little knife lover however shook her head, though she still had on her normal grin.

"Nah, Master trusts you. But yer up against Zabuza Momochi. Good as you are, she wasn't sure yer ready for somebody like him."

"But we already drove Zabuza off. Maybe even killed him, we're still not sure yet." Naruto pointed out as Anko stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to make him look up at her, seeing she had a serious face on at the mention of fighting the A-rank missing ninja.

"What?! Kid, where's Kakashi? I need to let him know I'm here and catch up on everything."

"H-he's helpping Sasuke-san l-learn tree walking o-over that way." Hinata told her as she pointed off towards the woods they had come from earlier.

"Alright, thanks girly. The two of you might want to get ready and come back. I'm pretty sure he'll have new orders for you after we talk." Anko told them so they nodded and she vanished in a Shunshin (Body Flicker) to head off and speak with the silver haired jonin. Naruto then sighed but stood up, grabbing Eva's doll and setting her up on her favored place of the top of his head as he did.

"Well grab your jacket Hinata. We'll go back to the house so you can dry off and we can wait for Sensei and Sasuke. Plus Tazuna should be getting ready for work by now. Maybe there'll be some breakfast too." Hinata nodded her agreement and picked up her jacket as she stood but she didn't put it on yet as she was still wet, instead holding it over an arm as the two started to walk back to their clients home.

"So you already fought Zabuza whiskers? That's cool! Come on, give me the play-by-play! And what about his sword? Was it really big and sharp like the pictures?" The doll asked so Naruto grinned and began to recount how the four of them had fought off the Demon of the Mist.


End file.
